Saving Grace
by Hopeful Shipper
Summary: Abby finds Mike's FBI badge along with his gun that fateful night in S1 and he comes clean about his job. As their relationship deepens can Mike protect her from getting pulled into his undercover world? Cowritten with RosieColes95.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope everyone hasn't forgotten about this one. This is the fic that won the poll of which fic you all wanted me to write next. Hope you like it. Cowritten with the lovely RosieColes95. Please let us know what you think. Reviews feed the muses.**

Chapter One ~ Dead to Rights

Mike Warren swallowed as he watched his girlfriend bite her bottom lip. Abby looked at him with wounded chocolate eyes. "Is this real?" she queried.

His glance momentarily flickered to the badge in Abby's hands. "Yes," Mike nodded.

Abby took a deep breath, "Is it yours?"

He hung his head. This was bound to happen eventually. Deep down Mike knew Abby would find out, but he didn't want it to be like this. His mind raced trying to think of what he was going to do. He locked eyes with her in hope she would understand; he was telling the truth. "It's mine," Mike confessed.

Her shoulders shagged and her chest fell. "I guess you're not a pilot," she sighed.

"No, I'm not," he admitted, "I can give you a number to call if you want to confirm the badge is mine."

"You lied to me," Abby shook her head. There was none of the anger Mike expected in her voice, just sad realization in its stead. He couldn't tell which was worse.

"I know, I'm sorry," Mike began.

She looked down at the badge she now tapped between her hands. The emblazoned initials _FBI_ seemed to laugh at her. "Who are you, Mike?" Abby inquired.

"You know who I am," he insisted.

"Do I?" she questioned. Tears began to sting her eyes. Abby wiped her face with her fingers.

His ocean eyes watered as well. In that moment Mike hated himself for hurting her like this. "I am still the same guy that held your hand as we walked along the beach that night we met," he answered.

She closed her eyes remembering how he draped his jacket over her shoulders to protect her from the chill the breeze was blowing in. Abby blinked the memory away. "I am such an idiot," she muttered.

"No, you are one of the smartest people I know," he contradicted, "This is my fault- I'm undercover FBI-."

"You could have told me before," Abby cut him off.

"That's just it, Abs, I couldn't," Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't call me that," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I haven't been allowed to tell you," he restated.

"What do you mean 'allowed'?" Abby's brow furrowed. She tilted her head.

"Can we sit?" Mike requested. He motioned towards the bed. Abby bobbed her head. She couldn't shut off her feelings for Mike. Abby at least owed it to him to let him explain himself. She let him lead the way to his bed. Abby sank down into a seated position on the foot of the bed. Mike sat down beside her. He angled to face Abby. She pivoted to him as well. Their knees brushed against each other's. "I'm sorry for the way you found out the truth about my job," Mike started. Abby had freaked when she saw his gun, but the badge, while it hurt as well, softened that blow. There was a reason behind this- just what she didn't know.

"What about us? I thought you cared about me- was that all a lie too?" she demanded, "What was I to you?"

He shook his head vehemently. "My feelings for you are real," Mike asserted. He licked his lips. "You have been, you are my sanity," Mike took her hands. Abby didn't pull away. He let himself relax at that. "I can be myself with you," Mike continued, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Except you had to lie about your job," she pointed out, "Don't you trust me?"

"This secret is not just about me," Mike said, "There are other people involved in this- other agents. If the wrong people found out about them, they would be killed or worse."

"I won't tell anyone," Abby promised.

"You won't," Mike agreed, "I know that, but these agents they don't know you like I do."

"I know undercover FBI work can be dangerous so please don't think I am minimalizing that at all," Abby said.

"I don't," he replied, "I just wanted you close- I am new to all of this."

"Can't imagine it's easy," she shook her head.

"I'm not even supposed to have you here," Mike said.

"You're not allowed to bring people home?" she inquired, "Is that the rule you said we'd be breaking?"

"Well, you're welcome on the bottom floor- it's against the rules for anyone without a badge to be on this level," he replied.

"Is everyone that lives in this house an undercover agent?" Abby asked.

"I can't tell you that, but this place is a safe house," Mike answered. Abby shoulders relaxed. Yes, Mike had lied, but at least it was for a good reason. "I didn't want to lie to you," he said.

"Would you ever have told me the truth?" she queried, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Yes," Mike affirmed.

"When?"

"When it was safe," he said.

"When would it have been safe?" Abby pressed.

Mike straightened, "When we got out of California- this is just a temporary assignment." She pursed her lips then nodded her head in understanding. He continued, "I meant what I said at the rock on the beach- I want to go back east. I want to go home. With you."

Abby let his words wash over her. She had kissed him the night they met, even before she knew about his supposed job. Then and there Abby made up her mind. "You want to go home with me?" she said breathlessly. Her brown eyes widened and brightened.

"I don't have any right to ask you to forgive me and you have every right to break up with me," Mike began to ramble.

"I'm not breaking up with you," Abby pronounced.

"What?" he blinked.

"I want to do the opposite," she added.

"Really?" Mike beamed. Abby bobbed her head for confirmation. He chuckled at her turning his own words back to him. "You do realize staying with me means you could be in danger," Mike said, "If the people I'm investigating found out I'm undercover they could target you to get back at me."

"We'll be careful- you're worth it," she assured him. He brought her into his lap. "You're a pretty good guy even if you aren't a pilot," Abby teased.

"Do you still wish I was? A pilot I mean," Mike asked playfully.

"Nah," she crinkled up her nose in jest. Abby brought her face to his. Mike's ocean eyes focused on her red painted lips. She leaned in a breath closer. "Besides," her lips hovered, taunted his as they reached for a kiss, "FBI agents are sexier than pilots." Abby quickly closed the gap between their mouths. Mike drew his hands up her upper arms. His fingers laced in her hair. Tongues caressed, explored until the need for air broke them apart. Still out of breath she kissed down his jaw then began to devour his neck. Things were getting too heated too fast.

"My house mates are going to get home anytime now," Mike cautioned.

Abby pulled back and frowned. "I guess you want to get me out of here before anyone else sees I've been up here," she shrugged.

"Unfortunately," he apologized. Abby sighed. Mike cupped the back of her neck. "It won't be like this forever," he encouraged.

Her face brightened at the thought. She slipped off of him, "Let's go on our date."

"All right," Mike pushed himself to his feet. He looped his arm.

Abby slid hers into the offered opening. "You owe me a drink, Agent Warren," she grinned.

Mike brought Abby to face him. He grabbed her hands. "None of this can leave my room," Mike caught her eyes.

"Of course not," she agreed. Abby would never do anything to jeopardize Mike.

"The fact that you know about my real job needs to stay between you and me," he said.

"Roger, Roger," she winked, "It's our secret."

"Our secret," Mike smiled.

Abby pushed up on her toes. He dipped in and kissed her once more. They smiled at each other when they parted. With a tip of his head Mike led Abby out of his room, down the stairs and out of Graceland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~ Calling Card

Mike parked outside the restaurant. He kissed Abby before getting out and opening her door. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant and the waiter showed them to their seats.

"This place looks too fancy for us," Mike whispered quietly to Abby whilst looking around the tables, everyone were dressed in formal attire and drinking champagne. Mike knew nothing better to drink other than a cool beer.

"Abby was quiet for most of the evening.

"Is something the matter, Baby?" Mike looked into Abby's eyes like a puppy.

"Everything's fine, I'm just still thinking about earlier, with everything you said about your job and… I guess I'm just worried. If any of your housemates find out that I know about your job they might freak out. I mean isn't your house supposed to be a secret from outsiders?" Abby rambled an answer. They both looked at each other. Mike just smiled and rubbed her hand across the table.

"You shouldn't worry about them. They don't know anything happened," Mike said.

"What if Paige tells them she saw me upstairs? Won't you get in trouble?" she questioned.

"She's not going to say anything," he said, "She thinks you believe her cover up."

Abby just smiled and carried on drinking her expensive wine.

It's now 1 am, they've been at the restaurant for nearly 3 hours. The night was filled with laughter and Mike told funny stories about his roommates and Abby told stories about her childhood. "I got to the top of the tree and realized it was a long way down," Abby chuckled.

"What did you do?" Mike inquired.

"Nothing. I was petrified. My brother had to come get me down," she chortled tapping the table top in her amusement.

Mike laughed with her, "I think I'd like to meet this brother of yours someday."

"That can be arranged," Abby agreed.

"I think I've had a bit too much wine, I don't think I can drive," Mike said with a slurred voice.

"Don't worry Mike, I only had two glasses, I'll drive, give me your keys," Abby held out her hand but Mike only smiled at her.

'You have to work for them.' Mike put his arm around Abby and licked his lips.

"Mike we're in public," Abby said looking at all the people walking past.

Mike leaned into her and gave her a huge kiss just as a family with three kids walked passed them. They both started laughing and Mike handed her the keys.

The car ride home was quiet, mostly because Mike fell asleep with his face up against the window.

* * *

Mike woke up with a bit of a headache. Most of the night before was a blur. He noticed he was in his bed. Alone. "I guess Abby didn't want to stay the night," Mike thought to himself. He got up and had a quick shower before changing into his running gear. He went downstairs and Charlie was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Morning, Mikey! Going for a run?" Charlie grinned at him and carried on making the pancakes.

"Yes. Save me some," Mike pointed at Charlie and headed out the door.

Mike started to get stressed, he had remembered what he did last night; he had brought Abby into his room and she saw his gun and badge and he had to explain to her what they were for. He wanted to regret telling her the truth, but if he hadn't Abby would have left him and he loved her too much for her to walk out on him like that. He quietly sat on a rock and stared out into the ocean. After 20 minutes he made his way back to the house.

On his way back he got a message from Briggs, _Blood on the streets, Jangles is in town._

* * *

"What are we doing here Briggs, what do you mean Jangles is in town?" Mike and Briggs jumped out of the car.

Mike paused in horror when he saw a pair of sneakers hanging from an electrical wire with blood dripping from them, "What the hell? Did Jangles do this?"

"Yes, that's the type of guy he is. Whenever he wants someone to know he's near, he leaves an exclamation point," Briggs answered grimly.

"That is unreal," Mike looked up at the shoes and then down to see the blood dripping from them.

"Maybe we should get out of here. Jangles may be near and if he sees me, I'm dead," Briggs and Mike got back into the car and drove back to Graceland.

Briggs didn't know just how close he was to the man he feared and hated. Just a few buildings down a man had been watching the crowd gather. When he saw Briggs' familiar face climb out of a jeep. Jangles got out his phone and began to snap a few pictures of Briggs and his friend. He chucked to himself. This trip north of the border just got more interesting.

When Briggs and Mike arrived back at the house it was lunchtime. Everyone that wasn't out on assignment gathered in the kitchen. Charlie had lunch duty.

"Hey, Mike, I've still got your pancakes from this morning," she said when he walked in.

Mike looked at Charlie and suddenly realized what happened. He asked Charlie to save him some pancakes but he and Briggs left so quickly he forgot about them. "Sorry Charlie!" he apologized.

"So what has everybody got planned this evening? I thought maybe we can all go to the drop and score some chicks," Johnny was getting impatient waiting for his lunch so he changed the subject.

"Well I'm seeing Abby; you can go without me," Mike just checked his phone waiting for a reply from Abby. He hasn't heard anything from her since she left last night he was getting worried. What if something had happened to her on the way home?"

"Are you two still together? How long has that been now?" Charlie questioned. Everyone looked at Mike.

"Only a couple of months. We went on a date last night. I drove her home and I haven't heard anything from her since," Mike lied. What really happened was the opposite. Abby dropped Mike off at Graceland early this morning. She left hoping no one would notice her.

Mike stood up from his stool and walked upstairs. He jumped in a shower; still keeping an eye on his phone to make sure he didn't miss a text or a phone call from Abby. After 5 minutes of waiting his phone started buzzing. Mike's smile turned into a frown when he realized it wasn't Abby but Bello.

"Bello?" Mike sounded surprised. He wasn't expecting a phone call from the drug lord.

"Michael, how is the search for the new warehouse coming?" Bello asked.

"Great," Mike reported, "I have four lined up to check out today."

"Good," Bello replied.

"I will have reports to you tomorrow," Mike added. He tried to hurry the phone call; he didn't want to miss Abby's call.

"Any front runners at the moment?"

"The first one I'm going to sounds promising, but I'll know more once I actually see the places," Mike said. He began to feel a little frustrated, but didn't let it show in his voice.

"Keep me posted, Michael."

"Will do."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this chapter is a week late. I was in the hospital last Thursday and Friday. Stomach bug hit me hard. Hope you enjoy the update.**

Chapter Three ~ Start Me Up

Mike slid on to a metal bench along the boardwalk. Watching the roller skaters and beach goers pass by he took out his ear buds one by one. Mike checked his watch. He wasn't scheduled to meet with Briggs for another fifteen minutes. He reached to his belt and unclipped his phone from its holder. He unplugged his headphones from the jack. Lifting up Mike stuffed them in his back pocket where they wouldn't get lost. He pulled up his contacts and tapped on Abby's number. Mike put the phone to his ear and waited for his girlfriend to pick up as it rang.

"Hey, Sexy," she purred.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to meet Marsha and we're going shopping," Abby answered.

"Oh, guess you don't want a guy crashing your party by any chance?" Mike deadpanned.

"Nope, it's girl time," she declined.

Mike exaggerated a sigh. He tried to sound very disappointed, "I see I'll have to find some trouble to get into on my own."

"Tell you what, if you're a good boy maybe I'll get a little something both of us will have fun with," her saucy tone made her meaning clear.

Mike licked his lips. Her words sent imagination reeling. "Sounds promising," Mike replied, "Do I get a hint of what kind of purchase you are considering?"

"Think red," she teased.

"I love red," he crooned. Mike looked up and saw Briggs approaching. "Sorry to cut this short, Babe, but I gotta get back to work," Mike began to say goodbye.

"Ok, stay safe, Mike," Abby said.

"I'll do my best," he promised, "See you tonight."

"See you later," she replied. They both hung up. Mike slid his phone into his pocket as Briggs sat on the metal bench beside him.

"Mikey's got himself a girlfriend," Briggs teased good-naturedly.

Mike just smiled back, "Yeah, I met someone."

"How are you handling that? I know it's not easy to lie to someone you care about," Briggs offered.

"That was not a lie this is work," Mike shrugged and pulled out the paper he had stuck under his arm. He unfolded it.

"What's her name?" Briggs inquired.

Mike raised an eyebrow. He looked at the real reason he had been placed in Graceland a little wearily, "Abby."

"What does she think you do?" Briggs inquired.

"I'm a pilot," Mike snapped the newspaper open to the next page. Why not keep the earlier lie going?

Briggs nodded in approval. "Got a photo of her?" he asked.

"We're not supposed to keep any personal photos," Mike answered. Johnny and Paige told him as much when they pressured him into destroy Abby's phone.

"We all find a way to sneak one," Briggs replied. He had picture of him and Charlie tucked away somewhere only he knew it was. "I understand if you're not ready," Briggs gave Mike an out.

"Maybe later," the younger agent said.

"Ok, got the write ups on the warehouses?" Briggs got down to business.

Mike nodded. "I'm taking them over to Bello within the hour," he confirmed.

"Right on schedule," Briggs replied.

"I also passed the specs onto the techs so they can come up with a game plan to wire whatever place he picks," Mike added.

"Think two steps ahead- smart work," Briggs praised. He clasped Mike on the shoulder.

"We need to get him off the streets before he starts a gang war," Mike replied.

"We will," Briggs affirmed, "Just keep working on him."

The passersby barely gave the two men on the bench a second thought. Though one sitting in a pickup truck was pretty interested in them. Using his phone Jangles snapped a few more pictures of the duo through his rolled down window. When Briggs and Mike started to move he quickly retracted his hand. The two men parted going different directions. Jangle's phone began to ring. "Cortes," he answered.

"Hi, Rafael, it's Charlie."

"Agent DeMarco," Jangles replied. Her voice drew his mind back to their meeting last night or more exactly her arrival. He remembered seeing Briggs drop her off at their meeting location, unbeknownst to both agents. Jangles saw the look in Briggs' eyes as he watched Charlie walk inside. There was some definite longing there. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Fine," Charlie answered, "Some leads popped up I figured you'd want to help me check out."

"Absolutely,"Jangles nodded.

"Meet on the boardwalk?" Charlie suggested.

"I'll be there in fifteen," he hung up. Jangles didn't start the engine just yet. On his phone, He pulled up the pictures he had just taken. Jangles mused looking at the photo of Briggs smiling at his rookie. He zoomed in on Mike. True he'd have fun with the Briggs' little girlfriend, but this one would be the first to go.

* * *

After the door was opened for him Mike strode inside Bello's lavish home. He found his way into the office to find the kingpin waiting for him.

"Where have you been, Michael?" Bello demanded.

"What do you mean? I'm here ten minutes ahead of when you told me to be," Mike frowned at the confrontational greeting.

"I've been waiting for you," Bello put his hands on his hips, displacing the both of the ends of his tailor suit jacket.

"I have a phone you could have called me if you wanted me here earlier," Mike replied.

"You could use your phone and check in," Bello countered.

"How did the delivery go?" Mike asked to change the subject.

"He walked inside- thanks to you," Bello grumbled.

"That means they'll get the message," Mike replied, "You were on board with this two days ago."

"The more I think about it the more I don't like letting someone who tried to shoot me live," Bello replied.

"It's the most effective way to put some fear in them- you cut off his hand," Mike countered. He refrain from pinching the ridge of his nose. "We need a new warehouse for the product," Mike said. He placed a thumb drive on the top of Bello's desk. "Here's the reports on the locations you had me scout along with pictures," Mike continued.

Bello picked up the thumb drive. "Are the necessary security upgrades included in the reports?" he asked.

"They are in there," Mike confirmed, "Along with cost estimates."

"Good," Bello nodded.

"I do what you ask me too," Mike answered.

"See you continue to do that," Bello instructed.

"Do you want me to go over the properties with you?" Mike offered.

"Let's get started," Bello motioned him behind the desk. He plugged the drive into the USB port as Mike came around. Bello gave the blonde a serious look over. Was he wrong to trust in this man so explicitly? It was time to learn what made Michael tick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four ~ Blind Spot 

Red shirt- tight, little skirt. Mike licked his lips. Abby was rocking her new outfit. Her brown eyes scanned for him through the sea of people in the crowded bar. She found Mike leaning on a pool table with the biggest grin on his face. It reminded her of the night they met. Abby sauntered over to him from the doorway. "You look amazing," he greeted, opening his arms for her. She walked into the embrace.

"Thank you," Abby replied, hugging him back. She pulled back and kissed his lips. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting," Abby said.

Mike shook his head, "Not at all and even if you had, it would have been well worth it."

"There's more," Abby teased. She tucked in close. Her lips hovered oh so devilishly close to his ear. "For your eyes only," Abby whispered. Mike swallowed.

Their interaction was being watched by one of Bello's soldiers sitting at a table. "Mike's met someone," he reported to his boss who was on the other end of the connection.

"Who?" Bello demanded.

"A girl. She's a brunette- it looks like he is on a date," the man answered.

"Get me a picture of her," Bello directed.

"Just a moment," the soldier replied. He set his phone edge down on the table top. He angled to get as clear a shot of Abby as discreetly as possible. Once he got one he immediately send it on.

"How is that?" the soldier asked.

Bello scrutinized the picture. Sweet and innocent looking type girl he thought. Pretty if you were into that sort of thing. "Good work, Reggie," Bello said.

"Anything else I should do?" Reggie asked.

"Just keep me updated," Bello instructed.

"As you wish," Reggie hung up the phone and tried to blend in. He had no clue what the boss wanted him to watch Mike for, but he would do exactly what he was told. If you valued your life you did not disappoint Jeremiah Bello.

Mike racked up the balls while Abby chalked up the cue sticks. Mike came up and got his cue stick. "Ladies first, it's your break," Mike said.

"Thank you," she handed him his cue. Mike stepped back. Abby set the cue ball then leaned over to line up her shot. His eyes drifted down. He bit his lip to sniffle an appreciative sound. Mike certainly was enjoying the view of Abby's backside that her current position offered. Abby chuckled knowingly, but made her shot smoothly.

"Nice, you've done this before," Mike smirked.

"Maybe once or twice," Abby turned back to him and sat the end of the cue stick on the floor, "Your turn."

"I'll take it easy on you," he promised.

"Don't hold back on my account," Abby flipped her hair.

"Solids," he called. Mike studied the table before choosing a ball. He called the number and pocket. Mike lined up the shot and hit the ball into the pocket effortlessly.

"Looks like I'm in trouble," Abby quipped.

"You know if one of us had a pool table at home we could have made this a way funnier game," he winked.

"Strip pool?!" Abby raised an eyebrow. She needed to work on getting a pool table. Too bad one wouldn't fit in her current rental. "Naughty boy," Abby smirked.

They went back and forth in this bantery way until they were down to the eight ball. It was still Abby's turn. If she sank this ball she'd win. Mike sat his pool cue aside. He came up behind Abby. How was she supposed to concentrate with Mike skin tight to her? Mike tilted his head. He sniffed her hair. Abby closed her eyes and made her shot and sunk the ball.

"Wohoo!" Abby's hands shot up in celebration. She pivoted to face her boyfriend. Mike grabbed Abby by her waist and pulled her close. Those red lips had teased him long enough. He pressed Abby up against the pool table and kissed her hard.

The man Bello had sent to report on Mike snapped a picture of the couple. Reggie was happy for some movement finally. It was getting old watching another guy flirt with a woman and check out her butt at every given opportunity.

Mike & Abby went to put their pool cues away. "Is the winner hungry?" he offered.

"Yeah, actually," she said, "Where are we going?"

"La Cofase," Mike purposely butchered the pronunciation.

"La Covas?" Abby blinked. He nodded. "You're kidding me," she smiled.

"I got us reservations," Mike confirmed.

"Courtney has been dying to get in there for the last month- she's going to be so jealous," Abby replied.

"I want to take you somewhere nice," Mike replied.

"Ok, do I have time to freshen up?" Abby asked.

"If you want too," he answered, "Have I told you how hot you are?"

"Not in the last two minutes," she chuckled. Abby gave him a light peck on the lips. "I won't be a minute," she drew away and left for the restroom.

It was then Mike spotted Reggie. He frowned at the soldier, but approached. Mike had to take care of this before Abby came out of the ladies room.

"Hello, Reggie," Mike greeted, "Did Bello send you?" It's the only thing that made sense. After what happened to Eddie for questioning Mike none of the other guys would dare follow him unless they were under orders. This was all the way on the other side of the city and it was highly unlikely one of the guys would just randomly appear here. Reggie shifted uneasy now that he had been made. He didn't reply. "Give me your phone," Mike held out his hand. Mike check it. Bello was the last person contacted through the phone. Mike called Bello back and put the phone to his ear and waited for the kingpin to answer. "I thought we were past this, Bello," Mike said.

"Good evening, Michael," Bello replied.

"Tell your guy to back off," Mike demanded.

"Why should I?" Bello defied the command. He did not take orders from anyone.

"I don't appreciate being followed," Mike growled.

"I don't appreciate being questioned," Bello threw back.

"Come on," Mike groaned, "I'm trying to get laid, ok?" Truthfully he was, but he was also there to romance Abby and relax. This was a convenient excuse that Bello would understand. "Which isn't going to happen if Reggie here spooks the girl," Mike added.

"Hand the phone over to Reggie," Bello directed. Mike did so. "You've done enough for now- go to your car and wait for further instructions," Bello ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Reggie replied. He got up and put his phone away. Mike watched Reggie as he marched out. Abby walked up to his side. She caught Mike glaring at the retreating man. "Hey," Abby put an arm around Mike.

"Ready?" Mike took her hand.

"You bet," she replied.

He saw Reggie sitting in a truck as they made their way to his jeep. Mike unlocked the vehicle via remote. Mike helped her up into the jeep. She settled while he got into the driver's side. He shot one last warning glare Reggie's way before starting the engine and taking off.

"What was up with that guy?" Abby inquired.

"The guy I'm investigating sent him to spy on me," Mike answered, "I'm sorry, I don't know how he managed to follow me to the bar."

"Ok," she let out a breath, "What do we do now?"

He relaxed a little. Abby was taking this pretty calmly. "Nothing unless he follows us," Mike replied.

"If he does?" she asked.

"I'll ditch him if I can," Mike replied. Abby squeezed Mike's knee. She trusted him. He knew what he was doing. "He already reported we're on a date- for now we'll just go the restaurant as planned," Mike added, "Is that ok?"

"Yes," Abby nodded, relieved he didn't want to call the evening off. She needed more time with her boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five ~ Best Laid Plans

Mike & Abby stepped off the elevator with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. "This is a nice place," Abby said.

"For a hotel," Mike agreed.

"Well, I like it," she countered. Abby understood why they couldn't go back to her place. She wanted whoever had someone tailing Mike to know where she lived about as much as Mike did.

"I thought I lost Reggie before we got to the restaurant," he frowned. They had seen his truck in the parking lot as they were leaving.

"I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you," Abby smiled. Mike kissed her temple.

They got to their room and he slid the key card in the slot then opened the door. She switched on the light as they entered. Abby surveyed the room, "Not bad at all." In fact the room was quite lovely.

"Sorry about this," Mike closed the door behind them. This wasn't where he had planned on the night going.

"Don't apologize- there are worse places to be," she replied.

"You shouldn't be stuck having to hold up here for the night," he frowned.

"So what? I can think of a few ways to pass the time," Abby smirked. She reached around for the zipper of her shirt. Abby pulled it down and relieved herself of the fabric. Her shirt was quickly tossed to the side to reveal a lace and mesh corset bra. Mike's eyes darkened in desire. His mood was magically improving. Next she went for her skirt zipper.

"Allow me," Mike practically panted. Abby smirked and dropped her hand. He came up behind her. Mike's finger tips felt like butterflies as he took hold of the zipper and brought it down. He let it fall to the floor around her feet. Abby stepped out of it and turned to face him. His ocean eyes roamed over her. She was wearing a matching lace and mesh panties.

She bit her bottom lip. "Does it receive your stamp of approval?" she inquired.

"Oh, I approve," Mike nodded profusely, "An extremely wise purchase, Abs." He could already feel his blood flowing.

Abby grinned, "You know that should be your nickname." Her hands went for his belt. She made quick work of the buckle. Abby yanked it out of the belt loops with a snap. She grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. Mike returned her hunger. Abby's hands drifted down to his dress shirt. Not having the patience to deal with the buttons, she took hold of the shirt flaps and ripped the garment open. The buttons flew down out into the room. Abby slid the shirt off of Mike's shoulders. He tugged it off the rest of the way. Mike speedily disposed of it not breaking their kiss. Abby shoved an unsuspecting Mike back onto the bed. It took a moment for him to get his bearings. She smirked at him. "Now we're talking," he cheered.

She slinked up in front of him, "Less talking, more kissing."

"Yes, Ma'am," he offered his lips. Abby greedily took them with her own. Mike put his hand on the small off her back and urged her onto the bed with him. Abby straddled him in return. He kissed the delicate skin over Abby's throat. His lips found her pulse and began to suck over the spot. She hummed appreciatively. Abby undid his pants button and zipper. He lifted up and removed the rest of his clothing, grateful for the release. Mike turned, his attention to her underwear. He tugged them down. She kicked them off before returning to her place. Mike flipped their positions. Abby matched his movement wrapping her legs around his waist. Once settled he wasted no time burying himself inside of her. She cried out. Thus encouraged, Mike continued to move. Abby welcomed every stroke. She dug into his back with her nails. They continued together, the tension getting tighter and tighter still until they exploded in unison.

The next morning outside a car repair shop, Mike closed the passenger's side door. "Thanks for picking her up, Marsha," Mike thanked the driver.

"No problem," the blonde nodded her head while she buckled.

"Stupid car," he muttered.

"These things happen," Marsha replied. He didn't like lying to Abby's friend, but this was the safest way to get her home.

Abby rested her hand on his arm to let him know everything was all right. "I still had a wonderful time," she assured him. Mike leaned in the window and kissed her. "Call me later," Abby requested.

"I will," he promised. Mike waved as they drove off.

When he couldn't see them anymore he got into his jeep. He gave the apparatus in the backseat a glare before calling Briggs.

"What's the news?" Briggs answered.

"They found a tracker," Mike relayed to his boss, "Apparently Bello doesn't trust me at the moment."

"Sh!t, how long has it been there?" Briggs said.

"I am going to find out," Mike said. He didn't forget one housemate had gotten transferred for supposedly bringing a tracked vehicle back to Graceland. Mike was following protocol for this scenario.

"You gotta fix this," Briggs replied.

"Believe me, Bello is going to believe I am who I say am by the time our next meeting is over," Mike promised.

"Keep me posted on how it goes," Briggs directed.

"I gotta go I'm late," Mike hung up. He started the engine and drove to his destination- Bello's home.

Mike found Bello with two of his soldiers in the office. "You are late, Michael," Bello closed the notebook open on the desktop.

Mike looked at the soldiers, "Get out."

The soldiers looked to Bello who nodded. They left. Mike closed the door and locked it.

He took the tracker out of a bag, Mike dropped the tracker in front of Bello. "I would have been on time today, but I had to take my car into the shop this morning," he smiled angrily. Bello leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands. "How long has that thing been in my jeep?" Mike demanded.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with whatever it is?" Bello frowned,

Mike yanked Bello up by his shirt collar. He rammed the kingpin into a bookshelf as he unbelted his gun. He cocked it before Bello could make a sound. "Don't bullcrap me," Mike jammed the gun up under Bello's jaw, "Your guys are the only ones that have had the opportunity to touch my car and it was Reggie following me."

"Let me go," Bello commanded.

"Give me one good reason not to put a bullet in your head," Mike countered with a growl.

"Stop acting like a child," Bello replied.

"I'm not half a man- You can't lead me around by the nose like one of your soldiers!" Mike thundered, "How long have you been tracking me?"

Bello swallowed. He knew Mike could be pretty terrifying. Bello had unleashed him on others. "Not quite a day," Bello answered. Mike looked Bello in the eyes and tried to judge if he was telling the truth. "I swear!" Bello insisted. Mike inhaled sharply before gruffly releasing Bello's suit.

He backed off a little and belted his gun. "Do you know how humiliating being followed last night was?" Mike asked.

"I am sorry, Michael, I'll pay for your stay at the hotel last night to make it up to you," Bello offered.

Mike shook his head vehemently, "No, that's a part of my life you do not get to be a part of."

"Why are you so defensive?" Bello crossed his arms over his chest.

"I signed up for this," Mike tapped on his own chest, "Not my family, not my friends, not my partners- me."

"Is this about Johnny?" Bello inquired. Mike had been really upset that day on the boat.

Mike waved him off, "Why did you do this to me? Haven't I done everything you've ask of me?"

"You were very interested in keeping that shooter alive," Bello replied.

Mike huffed in exasperation. "We have had this conversation," he countered, "And I am done having it."

"What if they don't listen to the message?" Bello questioned.

"I would have been here taking the brunt of it," Mike said, "That is, if I was shown some respect."

"What are you saying?" Bello frowned.

"I don't have time for your juvenile paranoia," Mike put his hands on his hips, "I am rethinking working for you- I thought we had an understanding- I guess not."

"You can't just walk away," Bello asserted.

"Watch me," Mike turned around and marched towards the door. Mike had his hand on the knob about to unlock the door when Bello called to him. "Come back."

Mike pivoted slowly, "I need some assurances from you first."

"Name them," Bello directed.

"Do not have me followed, do not put another tracker on my car, do not bug my phone," Mike warned.

Bello nodded, "Understood."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six ~ Play With Fire

Mike walked around the house looking for someone. He was bored and wanted someone to hang out with, he couldn't see anyone. He walked into Johnny's room, nobody, then Paige's room, nobody, then Charlie's room, nobody and finally Brigg's room, lucky enough Briggs was in his room looking through a file.

"What ya reading?" Mike leaned against the door with his arms folded.

"It's just a case file on Jangles. I can't stand anymore of his shit, I want to catch this guy," Briggs flicked through the pages. This guy has done a lot of crazy shit.

"Anything I can help with?" Mike asked walking into the room.

"Sure."

Briggs and Mike looked through the file together, working up a plan on how to catch him. First of all they needed to know where to find him; he could be anywhere in LA.

Meanwhile Charlie has a meet with a man she knew as Rafael Cortes, a federale she met in a hotel room trying to catch Odin Rossi.

"Hey sorry I'm late, did you order already?" Charlie walked up to the bar where Rafael was sitting sipping on a whiskey.

"Any news on Odin?" Rafael asked as Charlie sat next to him.

"Not much. He's like a ghost, nobody has seen him or heard from him," she answered. Jangles shrugged.

"The investigation may be a struggle but the more we work the easier it will be,' Jangles reassured Charlie.

Mike and Briggs have been looking through the file for an hour now.

'Briggs, why are you so keen to catch Jangles, it seems to be a personal thing for you?' Briggs looked straight into Mike's eyes. He began the story of when he first met Jangles.

"When I was living at the Estate with my old roommates I took a vacation to Mexico. I was just walking through this little town when someone grabbed me from behind. I was beaten till I was unconscious. I woke up a few hours later tied to a chair with a blind fold on my face. I heard someone come towards me, the jangling of keys getting louder. He started asking me questions, next thing I knew I was being shot up with H. They shot me up with H for a few e one question that ended it all was who?"

"Who?" Mike asked.

"I knew what he meant when he asked who. My reply was Roberto Ganzia.'

"You gave him your training officer," Mike was shocked and rubbed a hand over his face, "Carry on." He sighed.

"After that they left me a one last shot up and let me go. When I got back, the Estate was burnt and everybody dead. I was the only survivor in that house. Jangles burnt the house down with a little help from myself. I still feel guilty about that every day. Lisa was my one love, she was DEA. She died in the fire with the rest of them," Briggs threw the case file down on the bed and stood up. He turned around to look at Mike.

"Do me a favor, Mike, don't tell anyone, please. This is a very big secret I have been keeping from the bureau for a few years. And that is why I need to catch Jangles. He made me a junkie and he murdered my friends," Briggs finally walked away leaving Mike to think about everything.

Mike thought hard for a plan, then he realized that Charlie is working with federale, maybe he can help with the Jangles case. Mike took his phone out and gave Charlie a call.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Charlie smiled down the phone.

"Charlie, I need your help. We are taking the Jangles investigation further and I know you are working with a federale to catch Odin, would he be able to help with this case?"

"I don't know Mike, I'm with him now, I will ask and I'll get back to you," Charlie hung up the phone, "My co-worker Mike is getting further into the Jangles case and wanted to know if you wanted to help out?"

Rafael gave a cold look to Charlie. She noticed his look of seriousness. She looked into the eyes of this man and went wide eyed. Something was off with him. Was there a dark side she hadn't counted on? Did Jangles mean something to him too? Charlie came back from her daydreaming stare and cleared her throat, "Sorry for staring, I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm just a little tired. So what do you say, you on board?"

"No. Sorry but I will be sticking with Odin. My brain can't handle two cases at once," he gave a little side smile.

Charlie nodded an okay and stood, "Sorry I better get back. Mike needs me. Shall we meet again?"

Jangles nodded slowly, still holding the cold look on his face slowly beginning to thaw, "Same time, same place?"

'I'm counting on it," Charlie answered. Jangles watched as Charlie left the bar.

Charlie made sure she was out of sight of Jangles and made a run for it. She got on the phone to Johnny.

"Johnny, can you pick me up. I think I might be in trouble?"

"Where you at?" Johnny asked. Charlie rattled off the street and the name of the store she had ducked into. "Be there in ten- should I bring back up?" Johnny inquired.

"No," Charlie replied, "Just get here."

Ten minutes later Johnny pulled up and parked on the other side of the street from the store. He was unbuckling when Charlie opened the passenger side door and got in.

"Let's go," she buckled herself in.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Johnny questioned.

"My contact was acting strange," Charlie answered.

"You going to bring Briggs in on this?"

"No and do not tell Paul either," she said, "I'm probably over reacting and I don't need him causing problems with this guy."

"Whatever you say, just keep me in the loop," Johnny requested.

"I will let you know," Charlie promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven ~ Pocketful of Sunshine

Mike woke up the next morning bright and early. He hummed softly to himself as he made his bed. After quickly getting himself together Mike headed out to the beach, careful to be quiet so not to disturb his housemates. They met every couple mornings for a run. Abby waited for him down by the water, dressed in her running gear. "Hey," she smiled.

He returned the expression, "Good morning."

They were met on their way by their morning run companion. The collie mix greeted them with a bark. "Hey, BD," Abby called back to him. The energetic dog jumped in the air beside the couple.

Mike tapped his thigh, "Come on, BD." BD continued to follow them down the beach. They ran down to their rock before stopping. Mike put his hand on his hips. He bent down to take several labored breaths. Abby stretched beside him. "I thought I was a runner," Mike said.

"Why don't we sit," Abby motioned to the rock. They settled in together and began to watch the ocean. It was a nice calm, quiet morning. The beach was nearly empty except for the couple and their dog.

"When we get back east, where are you thinking of living? Going back to Baltimore?" Mike asked.

"Depends if we'll be able to afford an apartment in DC or not," she took up his hand and entwined their fingers, "That is if you're up for another roommate."

"Well, I would hope we'd be more than roommates," Mike nudged her with his shoulder.

A rose color graced Abby's cheek as she realized the significance of what they were talking about. "Me too," she agreed.

"I'm up for it if you think you can put up with me," Mike licked his lips.

"Doesn't sound like a problem," Abby replied. He cupped the side of her face and brought her in for a slow, thorough kiss.

BD jumped up and put his paws on Abby's leg. "We haven't forgotten you," she began to play with the dogs face. BD barked to her. "What's that? You're hungry, Boy? I just might have to take you home and get you fed," Abby said. Mike had the creeping suspicion that when they headed back east BD would be coming with them. His girlfriend had gotten pretty attached while look after the dog before taking him to the vet for a checkup.

"Could you come back to the jeep with me? I left something in the trunk," Mike requested.

"Sure," Abby agreed. Mike got up then helped Abby to her feet.

They made their way back to the jeep. Mike opened the back and brought out an oversized gym bag. "What's in the bag?" she inquired.

"Something to help you protect yourself," Mike answered.

"You mean my stilettos won't work?" Abby quipped.

"No," Mike laughed. He remembered opening up Abby's bathroom door to her holding up her shoe, ready to hit the intruder in her rented apartment. She instantly relaxed once she saw him, of course being in just a towel probably helped. "You need something a little more effective," Mike said.

Abby's mind began to race. "Mike, I…" she began.

"I know you won't touch a gun," he assured her, "So I got the next best thing." Mike produced a long metal piece of sporting equipment.

"A golf club?" Abby laughed.

"What else were you expecting?" he asked.

"I don't know, a knife or a bat," she thought for a moment.

"You would use a knife?" Mike raise an eyebrow.

"If I had to," Abby answered.

Mike got a small switchblade knife out of his pocket. He clicked it open and handed it to Abby. Facing her, Mike took a step back. "Come at me," he directed.

Abby made a hesitant jab towards Mike with the knife. He took control of her wrist. Mike yanked her around and into him. He enveloped her in his arms. Abby tried to push free, but Mike held her just tight enough to keep control. She threw her head back into Mike's shoulder. He craned down to her ear. "A knife is too small- it leaves you vulnerable when you are on the defensive," Mike said.

"I get that now," Abby replied, trying to keep a straight face. This seemed very important to Mike and she wanted to take it seriously for his sake if not her own. It was hard to concentrate with his hot breath on her ear and neck.

"I don't want you ever to get that close to an attacker," he released her.

"Me either," Abby gave him back the knife. "It's for show," he shrugged.

He closed the blade and stuck it back in his pocket. "Now, a bat works, but this is better," Mike picked up the golf club. He swung it in the air in a straight line. Mike rested the club on his shoulder, "More force to a smaller area."

"More damage at the sight of impact," Abby concluded.

"Correct- speaking in physics' terms," Mike grinned. He gave her the golf club. She held it out in front of her trying to get a feel for the distribution of the weight.

"If they're standing, go for the legs," Mike suggested.

"I am not taking a golf club to your knees," she protested.

"You don't have to," Mike replied. He held his hand out to her. Abby took it. "Walk with me," Mike beckoned.

She came to his side and they began to round the building to the side. Mike had setup a dummy bag for her to hit. He showed it to her, "This is your target."

"Better," Abby smiled.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked.

She nodded. Abby lifted the club over her head and brought it down on the dummy bag with her full force. "How was that?" she looked to her boyfriend.

"Remind me never to get you angry," Mike smirked, "Let's try something lower that would be disabling. Remember the knees."

"Right," Abby readied the weapon once more. She swung the club and missed. Mike caught her. Abby closed her eyes. The world was spinning. She blew out a breath and allowed herself a moment to settle. In his arms Abby felt the earth under her feet again. "Are you ok?" Mike asked. One look at his face and she was just as dizzy as when the golf club sent her swinging. Damn. Where did he get permission to be so hot?

"Yeah," she found her voice, "Guess I got a little carried away there." She blushed then dipped her head.

"You're fine," Mike assured her, "It takes some practice if your not use to a weapon."

She nodded. Looking up at him she lost herself in his eyes, almost hypnotized by their blue. Mike leaned in and captured her red lips with his own. Abby happily turned within his embrace. She rested her hands on his chest. It paid to wake up early some days.

They slowly parted. "Another way is by holding it with a hand on both ends and hit it at their neck or waist, like so," he took the club and showed her what he meant. Mike handed it back to Abby. She copied his earlier hold.

"One more swing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," Abby agreed.

Mike was standing a little too closely behind her as Abby brought up the golf club. It smacked right into Mike's nose, hard. Mike stumbled back and grabbed his nose.

"Oh my, I am so sorry," Abby turned around and rubbed her hand on his back. She helped him steady himself on his feet. Once he released his nose she kissed it and gave him another big kiss on the lips as an apology.

''Don't worry about it, at least you know it works," Mike hissed in a bit of pain.

They headed up into the house for a drink. Once they got a couple of glasses, both sat down on the couch and cuddled for a little while.

"You did good. If you think you need some more lessons then just ask and I will try and find something else other than a golf club," Mike and Abby laughed and kissed slowly. They started making out on the couch but soon stopped. "I'm sorry, we can't do this here, the others could be back any minute and I don't want to get lectured on the rules of the house... Again," he smirked. Abby smiled. She gave him another kiss and got up.

"I'll call you later," Abby said. Then she walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight~ Breach of Faith

Bello looked at his drink. He sat at their table thinking over the properties. Mike leaned back and watched him. He couldn't help wondering why Bello decided to go to this bar of all places to think things over. His house would be more private. "Should I setup appointments to see the other two?" Mike asked.

Bello shook his head, "No, I think you're right- the second building is the best option."

"All right, we'll get the paperwork going and be in within the next two weeks," Mike nodded.

"Including the upgrades you want?" Bello asked.

"Yes, security wise the building is already very well outfitted- it just needs a few minor upgrades and we'll be good to go," Mike answered.

"I will put you in charge of that, I'll see you get what we need," Bello replied.

The door opened and the heads of everyone at the table whipped up in the direction of the entry. They watched the new arrivals come in. The group of ladies headed over to the bar.

"That looks like your girl over there," Bello motioned over to the bar where Abby was standing with her friends.

Mike swallowed. He saw her too. Bello in the same room with Abby? At the same time? This was a nightmare. Mike's eyes flashed a brief panic, but Bello was focused on Abby in that moment so he didn't see Mike's reaction. "Yeah, that's her," Mike managed to control his voice enough to answer.

Marasha caught a glimpse of Mike out of her peripheral vision. "Romeo alert," she teased. Marsha pointed her friend in Mike's direction. Abby looked and sure enough there Mike was sitting at a table with a couple of shady looking men. Her mind raced. She had no clue what to do. They had already spotted her so Abby waved.

Mike waved back softly. "Don't be rude, Michael, go say hello," Bello nudged. Mike weighted the consequences of telling him no.

"I am on the clock, she'll understand," Mike said.

"Reggie's here," Bello waved off the concern. His recent security consciousness flew out the door. This was a safer section of the city. Mike tilted his head and looked at Bello with a furrowed brown. "Go," Bello urged.

Mike pushed up from his seat and approached where Abby stood with her friends. She saw him coming. Abby stepped out towards him.

"Hey, Abs," Mike greeted.

"Hey yourself, Soldier," Abby purred. He leaned in and kissed her. "Where did you get the uniform?" she looked him up and down with hungry eyes.

"Comes with the job," he answered.

"Is there a rule against borrowing it sometime?" Abby nibbled her bottom lip and tilted her head.

"Soldier boy turns you on, huh?" Mike smirked.

"What girl doesn't love a man in uniform?" Abby batted her eyelashes at Mike, "You have to admit, you do fill it well."

"Is everything ok?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he smiled nervously, "Everything is fine."

"Do I need to leave?" Abby asked. She could pick up on his nerves.

"No," Mike shook his head.

"Are you sure? You seem really uncomfortable," Abby remarked.

"It's only work," Mike assured her, "You should just act normal, have fun with your friends."

Bello got up from their table. She caught the movement over Mike's shoulder. He advanced toward the couple. Abby's face abruptly changed. Mike angled to see the cause. He cursed under his breath.

"Abby, this is my boss at the airport- Jeremiah Bello," Mike began. Bello looked at Mike questioningly for a moment, but went with it. "Mr. Bello, my girlfriend Abby." Abby smiled and stuck out her hand.

Instead of shaking it Bello brought Abby's hand up and kissed her knuckles. Mike glared at him. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Bello said.

"Same here, Mr. Bello," Abby replied. Mike inched himself closer to Abby, wedging himself deeper into the space between her and Bello. She instinctively reached out for Mike. Abby held onto his arm for dear life.

"You can call me Jeremiah," Bello offered, "Abby is short for Abigail?"

"Yes, it is," she replied with a timid smile.

"What do you do, Abigail?" Bello inquired.

"She's a lawyer," Mike answered.

"I will be," she corrected, "I still need to pass the bar when I go back to Baltimore."

"The test is a formality- you've got that on lock," Mike encouraged.

"He's a silver tongued devil this one," Abby said. She cupped Mike's cheek.

"That he is," Bello watched as Abby gazed at Mike with big chocolate doe eyes. Her heart shone in them. She clearly adored Mike.

"Well, I better get back to my girls and let you guys talk shop or whatever pilots call it," Abby said.

"It was nice to meet you, Abigail," Bello offered.

"Likewise," she offered. Abby locked eyes with Mike. "Call me," she requested.

"I will," Mike promised. Abby kissed his cheek then went back to her friends.

He took Bello back to their table. "She is sweet," Bello remarked as he retook his seat.

Mike planted his hands on the table top. "What the hell was that, Bello?" he growled.

"Sit, Michael," Bello directed, "I don't think you want Abigail to see us arguing."

Mike sat down in a huff. "She is not a part of this," he asserted, "Are we clear?"

"Michael…"

"Are we clear?!" Mike leaned forward over the table.

Bello conceded with a tip of his head. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. "

"Being a pilot is my cover for our work," Mike picked up his bottle of beer.

"Cover?" Bello frowned.

"What? Do you think I'm going to tell people what I really do with you when not on call in the reserves?" Mike threw out.

"Makes sense," Bello replied.

"Abby knows nothing about this job and I intend for it to stay that way," Mike said.

"Abigail is very special to you?" Bello questioned. Mike snorted and, looking away, took a draw of his beer. No way was he responding to that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine ~ Love Lies Bleeding

After cleaning up for the night, Mike headed downstairs. Mike checked his watch hoping he was giving himself enough time to get to Abby's. Johnny met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing tonight?" Johnny inquired, "Wanna go shoot some pool?"

"Can't tonight, Abby and I are going on a double date with Marsha and her boyfriend," Mike explained. He walked over to the coat closet.

Johnny followed him over. "I didn't know Marsha had a boyfriend," he frowned.

"You snooze, you lose," Mike quipped at Johnny's reaction. Johnny shrugged. There were plenty of fish in the sea.

Mike slipped on his leather jacket. "We can go tomorrow night," he offered.

"Cool, Man, I'll hold you to it," Johnny replied. Mike nodded and headed out the door.

It was only a fifteen minute drive to the apartment where Abby waited with the other couple. They hung around the door ready to go out.

"Can I get either of you something to drink?" Abby offered.

"I'm good thanks," Ray replied.

Marsha wrapped an arm around Ray. "Me too," she smiled.

"Mike should be here any minute," Abby said.

In the parking lot, Mike turned off the engine. His parking spot afforded him a clear view to the door of Abby's second floor apartment. He got out and locked his car. Mike headed straight for the stairs totally unaware of a man with sinister intentions who followed him. Jangles matched Mike gait to mask his steps as he came up behind his target. He had stalked his quarry for long enough. Tonight was the night.

Mike hummed to himself. He bounded the flight of stairs with ease. The very thought of seeing Abby in a matter of moments put a pep in his step. All would soon be right with his world or so he thought.

They reached the top landing slightly out of sync. It was then Mike heard Jangle's footsteps behind him. He wasn't alone. Knowing he had been made, Jangles swiftly grabbed Mike, placing him in a head lock from behind. Jangles attempted to yank his intended prey into the shadows of a darkened doorway. He expected some resistance, but Mike immediately began to buck with a ferocity that Jangles hadn't anticipated. The young agent knew instinctively, he was fighting for his life.

The sharp blade sliced through Mike's jacket. Mike cried out as it pierced his skin and sank into his muscles. Jangles ripped the knife free. He threw Mike down. The injured hit the landing with a thud. Jangles stomped his foot down on Mike's shoulder. He'd hold him down and let a bit of blood drain out before trying to move him again. A weakened Mike would be easier to control.

The sounds did not go unnoticed inside the apartment. "What was that?" Ray lifted his head.

"Mike?!" Abby said recognizing her boyfriend's voice. She knew she didn't have time to think. Abby grabbed the golf club by her bed.

"Abby what are you doing?" Marsha demanded.

"Call 911," Abby directed as she ran out the door. Her worst fears were confirmed when she saw a man in a hoodie standing over Mike holding a bloody knife. Jangles readied his blade to use it again.

"Get away from him!" Abby yelled, charging the assailant. Jangles didn't even seem to notice her.

Abby brought the club down with a force that she didn't even know she had in her. Jangles yelped as it connected with his arm. The sound covered the snap of breaking bone. The knife dropped from his hand. He looked up at Abby with flaming eyes. Ray rushed out to back up Abby. They could hear Marsha on the phone with 911. Abby wasted no time and swung again. It connected with the side of Jangles' face. The serial killer took off like a bat out of hell, running down the stairs. Ray ran after him.

Abby dropped to her knees next to her wounded boyfriend. Mike grabbed his side. He was breathing hard. Warmth flowed out of him and threw his fingers. "The attacker stabbed Mike!" Abby called into the apartment.

Marsha relayed the information to the 911 operator, "Send an ambulance. Please, hurry."

Mike strained to get himself onto this elbow and push up. "Easy, Mike," Abby said.

"We have to get inside," he urged, "That guy could come back." She put his arm over her shoulders. Abby tried to stand, but Mike's weight was too much for her to carry. She tried with all her might. They wobbled as they got halfway up. Abby knew she'd drop him if she pressed on. Mike couldn't help. There was no strength in his legs. She lowered them back onto the landing. "This isn't going to work," Abby said.

Ray came back out of breath, "I lost him."

Mike groaned. "The apartment," he licked his lips. Mike could feel himself getting weaker by the moment.

Ray went to Mike's other side, "Ready?" He assisted Abby in lifting Mike. Together the trio succeeded in getting back into the safety of Abby's apartment.

"Lock the door," Mike ordered. Marsha went behind them and closed the door. She clicked the main lock and turned the dead bolt.

Ray helped Abby and Mike sit on the bed. "We have to slow the blood," Ray said. Marsha brought them a towel. Abby pressed it over the wound and tried to calm her raging heart. Her brown eyes were wide, frightened.

"He's been stabbed in his right side," Marsha told the 911 operator, "The bleeding is pretty bad."

"Who was that?" Ray shook his head.

She looked down at his face. He had grown very pale.

"Call Johnny," Mike asked in gasps, "His number is in my cell." He could sense he wasn't going to be conscious much longer.

"I will," Abby promised, "Just relax."

"I'm sorry, Abs," Mike placed his hand over hers.

"Hush, save your strength," she urged.

"I love you," he breathed as his eyelids drifted down. They were half closed.

"I love you too," Abby professed. She stroked his hair and prayed he heard her. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Hold on, Mike," Abby pled, "Stay with me." Mike fought to stay awake, but was slowly losing the battle. His eyes began to flutter. "Don't," Abby shook her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she repeated the word, over and over. His eyes closed. He went limp against her. "When is that ambulance getting here?" Abby sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: A little heads up. Next Friday is Christmas where I am so I will post the next chapter of SG a day early (Thursday) next week.** **Thanks for your review Kaylee- we really appreciate the feedback. :) Hope we can keep up your interest. Enjoy the update!**

Chapter Ten ~ Shock Wave

Charlie sat on a loveseat. She stared out a large window while her laptop loaded the file she had told it to open. Charlie quickly closed the lid of the laptop when her ex sat down beside her. Briggs' grin told on him. His eyes sparkled at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" he challenged playfully.

"What do you want?" Charlie clarified.

"Can't I just check in with you?" Briggs asked in mocked offence.

"Not with that face that says you want something," she snorted, "Just tell me."

"I'm a little concerned about you," Briggs said.

"I know I've been out a lot lately. It's just work," she replied.

Johnny entered the living room. He plopped down on the living room couch just to have his phone begin to ring. He threw back his head and closed his eyes. "Are you going to get that?" Charlie nudged.

Johnny sighed. He unlocked his phone and saw Mike's name come up as the caller. "What's shaking, Mikey?" Johnny answered, "I thought you were on a date Romeo."

"Johnny, I need your help," Abby said.

"Abby, what is going on?" his brow furrowed. And why was she using Mike's cell? This didn't bode well at all. Something was wrong, Johnny could feel it in his gut.

"Mike's been attacked," she relayed.

"What do you mean? Mike was attacked?" Johnny repeated.

Charlie's ears perked up. She and Briggs leaned closer to Johnny. They were the only three in the house. "Mike was attacked?" Charlie questioned.

"He was stabbed," Abby began to sob.

"Stabbed," Johnny relayed to Briggs and Charlie. Charlie was the first to her feet. Briggs was right behind her. The agents jumped up and went to get their shoes.

"The doctors have him back in surgery now- he told me to call you," Abby added.

"Which hospital are you at?" Johnny followed the suit of the other two.

"Diaz Memorial- it's the closest to my apartment," she answered.

"I'll find it," Johnny said, "Is Marsha with you?"

"No, last I knew she and Ray were at the apartment giving statements," Abby replied, "I rode with Mike."

"I'm going to bring some friends, ok?" Johnny coaxed.

Briggs and Charlie looked at Johnny with the same firm expression. Their coming was nonnegotiable.

"I think that would be a good idea- Johnny, I'm scared," Abby sobbed.

"We're on the way," Johnny promised.

After a quiet ride, the trio found the hospital and made their way inside. Abby was speaking with a detective and sketch artist in the emergency.

"That's him," she pronounced.

"Thank you, Miss Sinclair," the detective said, "If you can think of anything else or need something…"

"I have your card," Abby replied.

"Let's get this out," the detective said as he and the sketch artist stood up.

"Abby," Johnny greeted. Abby heard Johnny call her name and got to her feet. Once she stood, the blood staining her clothes became visible.

"Are you ok? Were you hurt?" Johnny questioned.

Abby shook her head. She looked down at her clothes. Her eyes widened in shock. "It's Mike's blood," the realization fully hit her in the face. Abby began to tremble.

"You should sit," Charlie came over and guided Abby back into the chair. If she didn't know better, she'd say the brunette was in shock.

"I held him until the ambulance arrived," Abby mumbled.

Charlie took the seat beside Mike's girlfriend. Charlie dug in her purse and brought out her tissues she offered one to Abby, "I'm Charlie."

"Abby," she took the tissue. Abby dabbed at the bottom of her eyes. Her mascara had run and had begun to dry again.

"Abby, this is Briggs," Johnny pointed to his boss.

"Hi," Briggs tipped his head. Abby responded in kind.

"You all are Mike's housemate's right? You all live together?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah," Johnny answered. Charlie nodded.

Briggs looked at her with a puzzled expression. Abby knew something. "I think we probably should talk somewhere a little more private," Abby requested.

"Why?" Johnny inquired.

"I know you and Mike aren't pilots," Abby admitted. Briggs' shoulders sagged. He looked over to Charlie. Charlie was trying to get a read on the other woman and how much she knew exactly.

"What else would we be?" Johnny attempted to right the cover.

"I've seen his badge," Abby replied.

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry…"

"There's no time for patronizing me with apologies," Abby cut him off.

"When did you find out?" Charlie asked.

"Does it matter?" Abby frowned, "I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Briggs asked.

"Mike nearly bled to death in my arms tonight!" Abby cried. She raked her hand over her face and blew out a ragged breath. Calming herself was not going to be easy. Abby lower her voice considerably, "It's not much of a jump to think the attack could be work related."

"It's logical," Charlie agreed.

"Look, I don't need to know what he was working on or who works with him- I just need someone down here to protect Mike," Abby said.

"We'll take care of that," Briggs promised.

"Thank you," Abby replied.

Mike's phone began to ring. Abby picked it up. Bello's name flashed across the screen. Abby looked at all three of Mike's friends in sequence. "It's that guy from the bar."

"You've meet Bello?" Johnny questioned.

"What should we do?" Abby inquired.

"You answer it," Briggs coaxed. If they had already met it wouldn't hurt.

"Me?" Abby gasped.

"You're the girlfriend, you'd have a more believable excuse for having his phone," Briggs replied.

Abby knew he was right. She connected before the call went to voicemail. "Mr. Bello?" Abby wiped her cheeks.

"Abigail," Bello replied, surprise evident in his voice, "Can I please speak to Michael?"

"He's in surgery right now," her voice cracked.

"Surgery? What's wrong?" Bello asked.

"Someone stabbed Mike," she answered.

Rage brewed up inside of him, but Bello kept his cool. "When did this happen?"

"About an hour and a half ago," Abby answered, "He was coming to pick me up for our date. He's been touch and go."

"That is awful. Is someone with you?" Bello inquired.

"A couple of my friends are here," Abby sniffled.

"Good, I am going to see what I can do about coming down to the hospital," Bello informed her.

Abby looked at Charlie. "I don't know what Mike's status will be from moment to moment," Abby warned.

"Have they told you how he's doing?" Bello asked.

Abby shook her head, "The doctor should be out soon."

"Let me know when he's put in a room," Bello requested.

"Right now I can only hope he makes it through surgery," she sighed.

"Is it that serious?" Bello inquired.

"It's bad," Abby replied, "I should go."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call," Bello offered.

"Thank you," Abby hung up.

"You did great, Abby," Briggs said.

"He wants to come here," Abby informed them.

"Will you be ok with that?" Charlie inquired.

Abby didn't answer. She rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

A uniformed female officer approached the group. She carried a large paper evidence bag. "I've come to collect your clothes for evidence," the officer alerted Abby.

"Ok," Abby agreed still in a daze.

"If you'll come with me there's a bathroom this way..." Abby didn't even see the officer motion her hand. Her brown eyes seemed fixed, staring out into nothing.

Charlie showed the officer her badge, "I'm Agent Demarco with the FBI. I'll take her." The officer nodded and handed Charlie the bag and scrubs then left. Charlie wrapped an arm around Abby's fragile frame at her shoulders. Abby angled her face to look at Charlie. Charlie offered her an encouraged smile, "Ready?" Abby nodded in place of speaking. The two ladies stood and headed for the bathroom indicated by the officer.

Briggs watched Charlie leave with Abby. He turned to Johnny. "What do you know about Abby?" Briggs inquired.

"Not a whole lot, she's a law school graduate from back east- Maryland I think," Johnny replied.

"Got a last name for her?" Briggs put his hands in his pockets.

"Never asked," Johnny shrugged.

"You haven't ask? Has Mike mentioned it?" Briggs pursed his lips.

Johnny frowned, "What are you digging at?"

"I'm just thinking out loud," Briggs began.

"Abby's head over heels for Mike," Johnny said, "I mean, you see how broken up she is about this."

"Either that or she's a great actress," Briggs nodded. He couldn't trust just his eyes. Briggs had a house full of undercover agents to protect.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! Enjoy the update and let us know what you think. Kaylee- Thanks again. :) We will be seeing with Bello soon. There is a lot of ground to cover while Mike is in the hospital. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Eleven ~ Eye of the Storm

Abby pulled the top of a set of pale blue scrubs over her head. "Do you think I'm over reacting?" she inquired.

"You did the right thing calling us," Charlie assured her.

"That's a lot of blood isn't it?" Abby remarked, watching Charlie fold the bloodstained clothes. Charlie slipped them into the paper bag. How could anyone survive after losing that much blood? Could Mike? The thought of losing him made Abby feel so nauseous. In an instant her stomach rebelled. Abby covered her mouth and raced into a stall. Charlie ran after her. The door swung closed in Charlie's face. Before she could open it she heard Abby heave as her stomach wrenched then emptied. Charlie decided to let Abby have her privacy and left the door between them.

Abby reached her hand up and flushed the toilet. She got to her feet. Charlie backed up and gave Abby space to come out. When the brunette did, she went to the sinks. Abby turned on the cold water in the closest one. Charlie came up beside her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Abby rinsed out her mouth, "I just had a moment."

Charlie pulled her out a paper towel, "We all have them."

"Thanks," Abby said. She wiped her lips and chin. "Guess it's a good thing we didn't get to dinner yet," Abby muttered. She saw the lipstick on the paper towel. Abby straightened and looked herself over in the mirror. What a mess. She worked on cleaning her face completely. Scrubbing down to the skin as best she could without makeup remover. Enough was enough. She had her moment. From now on Abby was going to be strong for Mike. "I'm sorry," Abby said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Charlie taped the paper bag shut and initialed the log label.

"Mike has to be ok," Abby said.

"He's going to be fine- you did everything you could and got him the help he needed," Charlie replied.

"I wish I could have done more," Abby tossed the paper towels she had used in the trash. She rested against the counter top. "All I really did was hold him until the ambulance came," Abby added.

"You did more that you think you did," Charlie shook her head.

"Have you ever... I mean has anything like this ever happened to you?" Abby inquired.

Charlie's brow furrowed, "You mean getting attacked like Mike?" Abby nodded. "Well, I've been involved in some scary situations- it comes with the territory."

"But you've trained for that. Does it help at all?"

"Unless it's in your DNA, no amount of training can help make you comfortable watching someone bleeding like that," Charlie answered.

"Mike's not just someone, he is my someone," Abby replied.

"I am sure that makes it extra tough on you," Charlie acknowledged.

"The two of you are friends- right?" Abby asked, not wanting to make the wrong assumptions.

Charlie smiled. Seems Mike has pretty good taste in women. Charlie was liking this one already. "Yeah, he's kind of like a little brother almost," she said.

Abby locked eyes with Charlie. "I love Mike, I really do," Abby professed.

"He's one of the good ones," Charlie nodded in approval. She tucked the bag under her arm. "Let's go see if the doctor is out there," Charlie motioned her head towards the door.

While Johnny and Briggs waited on the girls out in the hall, a woman in a surgical cap and scrubs came out and looked around the room as if she was expecting someone that wasn't there.

Briggs stood and approached her, "Are you the doctor that operated on Mike Warren?"

"I'm Dr. Alex Reid," the doctor greeted, "And you are?"

"I'm Paul and this is Johnny," he motioned his head.

"Are you friends of Mr. Warren?" Dr. Reid inquired.

"Yes," Johnny answered, "How is he?"

Dr. Reid consulted Mike's chart on the tablet in her hands, "Where is Abby Sinclair?" Briggs straightened. So that was her last name. He silently filed the information away.

"In the bathroom- she'll be back any moment," Johnny answered.

"We'll have to wait for her," she replied.

"Can't you give us anything?" Briggs asked.

Dr. Reid gave Briggs and Johnny a weary once over. "Considering my patient was the victim of a violent crime and neither of you are on his list of people approved to share information with? Not much. All I'll tell you is Mr. Warren came through the surgery," Dr. Reid offered.

"Mr. Warren lists Miss Sinclair as his next of kin," the doctor replied, "According to the EMTs he also regained consciousness momentarily and gave verbal authorization for her to make his medical decisions."

Charlie and Abby approached. "Any news?"

"Which out of you is Abby Sinclair?" Dr. Reid asked. Abby raised her hand. "I'm Alex Reid, the chief trauma surgeon- I operated on your boyfriend."

"How is Mike?" Abby asked.

"He is currently back in recovery," Dr. Reid reported.

"Thank God," Abby let out a breath.

Alex locked eyes with Abby, "Is it ok to talk out here or would you rather we talk in my office?"

"It's ok, they are his housemates," Abby nodded.

"I went in and was able to repair the damage," Dr. Reid related, "He stabilized once we got a couple units in him- Mike is still critical, but doing well under the circumstances."

"Can we see him now? I want to be with Mike when he wakes up," Abby requested.

"His body has been through a major trauma- he's not going to wake up immediately," Dr. Reid cautioned.

"Do you have any idea when he will wake up?" Briggs asked.

"Much later tonight or most likely sometime tomorrow- his body needs the rest," she answered.

"Of course," Abby agreed.

"I'll come back and get you when he's been moved him to a room," the doctor offered.

"Thank you for saving him," Abby replied.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Reid," Johnny added.

"It's my job," she smiled and walked away.

Abby sat down and let the news sink in. Mike looked to be through the worst of it. She felt three sets of eyes on her. "What do we do now?" Abby asked.

"Well, it would help to know what you told the cops," Briggs started.

"I didn't tell them about Mike's job if that's what you are wondering," Abby said.

"I appreciate that," Briggs replied.

"Look, the only thing I talked with the police about was the attack and gave them a description of the guy," Abby stated.

"You saw him?" Briggs interjected.

Abby nodded, "We heard a struggle, I recognized Mike's voice so I ran outside- the maniac was still standing over Mike."

"There was only one guy?" Briggs pressed.

"Yes, have you been able to put someone to guard Mike?" Abby questioned, "What if this psycho gets back there and tries to finish what he started?"

"He's got two uniforms with him," Johnny said.

"The guy that attacked Mike, did you recognize him?"

"Not really, I could pick him out of a line up, but other than that I don't know him from Adam," Abby straightened in the chair.

"Paul, can I talk with you?" Charlie requested. She took Briggs by his arm. "We'll be right back," she threw over her shoulder. Charlie stopped when they got out of earshot. "Abby's stomach is torn up. Could you go get some crackers and ginger ale for her?" she requested.

"Why ask me? Johnny is fully capable of that," Briggs frowned.

"You're aggravating her," she said.

"Me? How am I doing that?" he questioned.

Charlie put her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow at him as if the reason was obvious. Briggs stood there unwavering. His stance almost reminded her of the way she fell for Briggs in the first place. In one moment he could feel very cool, yet be very intense.

"I was only asking questions," Briggs replied.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Let's just take care of Mike's girlfriend."

"She knows about Graceland, Chuck," he said in a hushed tone.

"All the more reason to take her underwing," she replied, "Someone needs to teach Abby the ropes."

"Letting her find his badge was such a rookie move," Briggs muttered.

"Well, they are a couple of kids," Charlie flipped her hair. She looked back where Johnny and Abby had sat. "Look at her- I would bet money this is the most violence Abby has seen in her entire life," Charlie replied.

He took a good look at Abby, trying to see her from an objective stand point. Charlie had good instincts. "I'll be right back," Briggs sighed. Charlie nodded. She left to sit with Abby and Johnny. While he was out, he'd track down Abby's statement and that sketch she had helped the cops with. Maybe it would ring a bell. Briggs had a hunch that Jangles had struck again.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Kaylee- Thanks for the review. Hope you had a wonderful holiday. Enjoy the chapter- Bello's visiting ;).**

 **Happy New Year, Everyone!**

Chapter Twelve ~ Entry Point

Bello walked off the hospital elevator on Mike's floor. He was flanked by Reggie and another one of his men. Bello was on the verge of launching an offensive, but with Mike sidelined he was without his secret weapon. Bello's footsteps echoed down the hall, his anger masked by their determination.

Charlie heard him from her post on Mike's door and slipped out of sight around the corner. She almost literally bumped into Briggs. "Hey, Charlie," he greeted.

"Bello's here," Charlie whispered.

"So is breakfast," Briggs replied.

"Perfect timing," she held out her hands.

He gave her a questioning look, but handed over a takeout bag and the cardboard holder with coffee cups. "Ready?" Briggs asked.

"I better be, it's almost show time," Charlie excused herself.

When Bello reached Mike's room he found a rather serene picture. Abby and Mike were lying on the bed together. She had snuggled into his uninjured side during the night. Her head rested on Mike's chest as if his heartbeat had lulled her to sleep. Bello almost hated to intrude on the moment.

"Abigail?" he stepped inside while his men stayed on the door.

"Mr. Bello," Abby lifted her head. She looked a little wrecked and pale herself. All her makeup had worn off and she was still in the borrowed scrubs.

"How is Michael?" Bello asked.

"Stable, thankfully," Abby eased herself off the bed, "The doctor checked him a couple hours ago- he hasn't woken up yet."

"I would have been here sooner," he offered.

"I understand, the hospital is pretty strict on visiting hours," she replied. That bit of extra security had been a comfort the last night. Johnny had stayed on the door of the room, Charlie had relieved him this morning.

Abby readied a hair band from her wrists. She pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. This was as put together as she was going to get right now. Bello smiled at her.

Bello's men blocked Charlie's way into Mike's room. "Abby! You in there?" she called.

"Right here, Charlie," Abby answered.

"Let her in," Bello ordered.

Reggie stepped aside. "Coffee run," Charlie waltzed in and held out one of the coffee cups to Abby.

The younger brunette took the offered beverage, "You are an angel."

Charlie smiled, "No problem, I know with the nurses in and out you probably didn't get much sleep last night."

Abby blew away some steam off the top, before sipping on the coffee. She looked between Charlie and Bello. "Have the two of you met?" Abby asked.

Charlie shook her head. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Bello concurred.

"This is Mike's friend Charlie," Abby began the introductions, "Charlie, this is Jeremiah Bello- Mike's boss at the airport."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said.

Bello reached out and shook Charlie's free hand, "How do you know Michael?"

"We're in the same unit in the reserves," Charlie explained. She lifted up the takeout bag Briggs had handed off to her. "I brought breakfast," Charlie announced.

"You didn't have to do that," Abby replied.

"Well, considering you didn't get to eat last night, yes, I did- now sit and eat," Charlie directed. She began to shoo Abby into a chair. Abby caught Bello's eyes.

"Go ahead," Bello seconded, "Michael would want you to keep your strength up."

Abby sat. Charlie brought over a tray and helped Abby get set up to eat. "I don't really know what you like for breakfast, but I figured I couldn't go wrong with pancakes," Charlie said.

"Thanks, Charlie," Abby said. After pouring on the syrup, she began to dig into the pancakes.

Bello moved closer to the bed and studied Mike. The man had become his de-facto enforcer and there he lay in a hospital bed. This was the first time Bello had ever seen Mike look weak- human.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Bello asked.

One look from Charlie and Abby knew she shouldn't share the full story. "Well, I ran out when I heard Mike," Abby admitted. She figured a few details would seem less suspicious than none at all.

"Ran out?" Bello repeated.

"Yeah, it happened outside my apartment. Mike was coming to join me and my friends- we were supposed to go on a double date last night," Abby explained, "Instead I found him bleeding on the landing."

"He was alone out there?" Bello inquired.

"Once I found Mike bleeding that's all I saw," Abby answered. Out of Bello's sight Charlie nodded. The new girl was holding her own.

"When you got to Michael his attacker was gone?" Bello turned to Abby.

"Honestly I'm not sure, like I said I was focused on Mike," Abby replied, "It all happened so fast."

"Did you hear anything? Notice a car drive off perhaps?" Bello questioned.

"No," Abby frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"I am only trying to make sense of this," Bello replied.

"I can't wrap my head around it either," she pushed the tray aside and got up, "I thought I picked a safe neighborhood to stay in."

"It's not your fault, Abby," Charlie insisted.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Mike?" Abby sighed. Abby went over and sat on Mike's bed beside him. "He's such a sweet man," she caressed Mike's cheek, with a wistful if sad smile.

Bello watched the simple act of affection intently. The brunette's devotion to Mike was beginning to endear her to the drug kingpin. "I promise you we'll find out who attacked him," Bello vowed.

Abby jumped up and faced him, "Don't do anything crazy. The police are looking for this psycho, please let them do their job. Mike wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger."

Abby burst into tears. Immediately uncomfortable, Bello looked to Charlie with pleading eyes. Charlie reached a comforting arm around Abby's shoulders. "Mike is a strong guy," Charlie assured her, "Thanks to you he's going to wake up." Abby continued to cry.

"I apologize if I upset you," Bello began to excuse himself, "I'll come back when it's a better time- if you need anything just call me."

Abby nodded through her tears. Bello left, taking his men with him.

Once Abby was sure Bello was out of the room she pulled away from Charlie. "Is Bello gone?" she asked.

"Yep," Charlie answered, "You did great." Abby wiped her eyes. "Are you ok?" Charlie inquired.

"Fine," Abby held her head high, "Nothing scares the sh!t out of a man like that, than a woman crying."

"I've found that's true for most men," Charlie agreed.

They heard a rustle from the bed. Abby instantly pivoted to see Mike shift. He groaned, then lifted his hand and placed it over the wound in his side. Charlie ran to get Mike's nurse while Abby rushed to Mike's bedside. "Mike, baby?" Abby stroked Mike's honey blond hair and rested her other hand on his chest. His eyes fluttered open.

"There are those baby blues," Abby cooed.

Charlie returned with Briggs in tow. They stood back and let the other couple have their moment.

"Abby," Mike smiled groggily. He took her hand.

Abby leaned in and kissed him, "Thank God."

"Are you ok?" Mike inquired.

"You woke up," she smiled though her brown eyes misted, "Of course I'm ok." Abby kissed him tenderly a second time.

They lingered in their little bubble for a few moments before Mike looked over to where his two friends stood. While both looked relieved, Briggs didn't seem too happy with him.

"Glad to see you in the land of the living, Mikey," Charlie broke the silence.

"Good to see you too," Mike replied.

"They know I know," Abby whispered.

Mike locked eyes with her, "As long as you're ok that's all that matters."

A man in a white lab coat walked in followed by a nurse. "Mr. Warren? I'm Dr. Miller- the attending today," he said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Foggy," Mike sniffed.

"Are you in any pain?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Some- not too bad," Mike answered.

Dr. Miller caught the attention of the other occupants of the room, "I need to examine the patient so if everyone wouldn't mind waiting outside…"

Abby gripped Mike's hand tightly. She was loathed to leave him so soon after he regained consciousness. "My girlfriend doesn't have to leave," Mike asserted.

"Fine, the girlfriend can stay, but everyone else out," the doctor insisted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen ~ Desperate Times

Briggs leaned up against a wall. He checked his watch for the fourth time. "It's only been two minutes," Charlie ribbed.

"I don't see why we had to be kicked out at all," Briggs rejoined. He had a lot of questions for the man in the hospital bed.

"It's for Mike's privacy," she shrugged.

"Abby got to stay," Briggs huffed.

"It's probably nothing she hasn't seen before," Charlie arched a playful eyebrow.

"I doubt they have him stripped naked," he frowned.

"Still, there are some things you just don't want your coworkers to see," she replied.

Briggs' attention was taken when a man rounded the corner and came walking down the hallway toward them. Clean shaven with cropped brown hair and in a grey suit, he was easily read as one of their fellow FBI agents, even without the FBI badge hanging from a chain around his neck.

He approached the couple, "Briggs and Demarco?"

"That's us," Charlie spoke for both of them.

"Special Agent Juan Badillo," Juan introduced himself.

"Charlie," she shook his hand.

Briggs did the same, "Are you here about Mike?"

"I've been assigned to investigate the assault on Agent Warren," Juan confirmed.

Charlie informed him, "He just woke up- the doctor is examining him right now."

"Great news," Juan smiled, "While we're waiting, may I ask the two of you a couple questions?"

"Go right ahead," Charlie said.

Juan got out his notepad, "Do either of you know of anyone that has a beef with Agent Warren?"

"No clue- he seems to be in Bello's good graces still," she replied.

"Me either, the kid is as inoffensive as Jello," Briggs added. He wouldn't be giving anything away to this guy. Jangles was his.

"Could one of Bello's men think getting rid of Mike is a way to move up in the ranks?" Juan asked.

"Going up against Bello's wishes is suicide," Briggs shook his head.

Dr. Miller and the nurse exited the room. "You can go back in," he informed the group.

"Shall we," Juan motioned his head to the door then tucked his notepad into his jacket.

Charlie led the way inside.

"Someone's here to see you," Briggs announced as Juan followed him in.

"Yeah?" Mike chirped. He was propped up a little more using the bed controls. Abby sat next to him.

Briggs stepped out of the way revealing Juan. Mike instantly recognized the other agent- the man he gave reports on Briggs to. Mike watched his handler very carefully. Just how did Juan want to play this?

"I'm glad you're still with us, Mike," Juan tipped his head toward the man in the bed.

"You know this guy, Mikey?" Briggs' brow furrowed.

Juan tipped his head. Mike took it as a cue to answer in the affirmative. "I met him at HQ when they sent me in for the evals," Mike said, "We've talked over coffee a time or two."

"I saw his name come across the desk and volunteered for the case," Juan added.

"This is my girlfriend- Abby," Mike introduced them.

"Juan," he smiled. Abby nodded unsure of what to say. "I wish I was meeting you under better circumstances," Juan added.

"Me too," Abby replied. She looked at Mike with a touch of worry. "It could have been worse," Abby sighed.

"The doc said I'll be fine," Mike assured her.

"I've familiarized myself with Abby's statement and visited the scene," Juan said, "I'd like for you to tell me what happened if you are up to it, Mike."

"Right," Mike closed his eyes for a moment. Juan got out his notepad once again. "Everything seemed normal- I parked the jeep and headed up to Abby's," Mike began, "I heard footsteps hit after I got to the landing. A man attacked me from behind- put me in a head lock and tried to pull me off somewhere- I bucked…" He licked his dry lips.

"Take your time," Juan encouraged.

"He was trying to drag me off like…"

"You think he was trying to abduct you?" Juan concluded.

"Definitely, I wouldn't budge and that's when he took out his knife and stabbed me," Mike continued.

"What happened next?" Juan inquired.

"He dropped me to the landing and stomped down to hold me," Mike said, "That's when Abby came out- she beat him off of me."

"In the struggle you never saw his face?" Juan looked up at him from his notes. Mike shook his head.

"Did he have any visual marks or tattoos?" Briggs chimed in.

"No," Mike said, "But…" He rattled off Jangles height and weight. Then his eyes lit up. "We might want to check hospitals for men coming in with broken bones," Mike advised, "The way he yelped, Abby had to have broken something." he smirked at Abby as Juan made a note.

"Do you really think I hurt him?" Abby questioned.

"According to your statement you used a golf club," Juan recalled.

"That's right- Mike gave it to me," Abby confirmed.

"It's highly possible," Charlie said.

"Something we should look into," Juan added.

"My girl kicks butt," Mike rubbed Abby's back.

"Does this face ring a bell?" Juan asked as he turned a printout around. Mike's eyes narrowed. He strained to make out the face clearly.

Abby reached out, "Here." Juan gave her the printout. She in turn gave it to Mike. Mike held it at a comfortable distance, studying the face. Abby held his free hand. "Never seen him before," Mike frowned, "This the guy that stabbed me?"

Juan nodded, "Abby was able to give a pretty detailed description of the perp."

Mike swallowed. He apologetically caught Abby's eyes. They sat there in unspoken communication. Regret radiated from Mike. He never wanted this life to touch her. She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. Mike held out the printout. Juan stepped forward and took it back.

Mike patted his and Abby's joined hands, "I need to talk with Juan about some work stuff."

"And you can't in front of me," Abby's shoulders shagged.

"It won't take long - I'm not going anywhere," Mike promised.

"I understand," Abby reluctantly agreed to leave. She didn't have to like it.

"Charlie, Briggs, could you?" Mike requested.

"Sure," Charlie came forward from where she had stood on the sidelines.

"Stick with Charlie and Briggs," Mike directed, "They'll protect you."

"Ok," Abby slipped off the bed. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you," Mike squeezed her hand.

"I love you too," Abby squeezed back. She turned to leave. They kept their hands connected as she walked away. He didn't let her go until the last possible moment. The two men left in the room watched as the trio left.

"What's on your mind?" Juan asked.

"I want Abby with me in Graceland," Mike said point blank.

"Why aren't you asking Briggs?" Juan inquired.

"Briggs arranged for the tracking device on Agent Kincaid's car that triggered her transfer," Mike replied as if his meaning was obvious.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Juan frowned.

"He did it because Lauren was becoming more and more reckless- what do you want to wager letting Abby find out about Graceland and me is a much bigger offence in his book?" Mike explained.

"She knows about the house?" Juan raised an eyebrow. He had gathered from the way Mike had talked in front of Abby that she knew about his job, but Graceland was another thing entirely. As lead agent Briggs was pretty protective of the house.

"I broke the rules and showed her my room; she found my badge," Mike replied, "She hasn't told anyone or spoken about it since, but..."

"That's not going to mean much to Briggs," Juan finished the thought.

"I don't care what he thinks," Mike snapped, "She is a witness to a violent crime and Graceland is a safehouse."

"Fine, I will talk to him in an official capacity," Juan promised.

"Get her in! Into Graceland or another safehouse and transfer me there," Mike demanded.

"You can't transfer right now, you're in too deep with Bello," Juan shook his head.

"Then order Briggs to move Abby in," Mike rejoined.

"I'd rather not force his hand over this," Juan said.

"If you don't get Abby in, I'll tell Briggs why the FBI really assigned me to Graceland," Mike threatened.

"Mike," Juan cut in.

"I'm going to do what I have to do to keep Abby safe," Mike pressed on.

"She'll get protection no matter what," Juan offered.

"Not good enough," Mike frowned.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Juan's brow furrowed. He locked eyes with Mike. There it was. Under the agitation and anger, desperation shone in his ocean eyes or was that fear? Juan straightened his shoulders, "You don't know his face, but you know who put you in that hospital bed."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen ~ Desperate Measures 

Abby stared in the window to Mike's room. He looked pretty agitated. She gnawed on her bottom lip. Mike shouldn't be getting so stressed out this soon after surgery.

Johnny sauntered up to the waiting group, "What's new?"

"What are you doing back here?" Briggs asked.

"Charlie texted me," Johnny answered, "Why are we out here if Mike woke up?"

"He's talking to the suit the Bureau sent to investigate the stabbing," Briggs replied.

Johnny peeked in over Abby's shoulder, "Some talk."

"You should be asleep," Charlie chided.

"I'll crash later," Johnny shrugged. He watched as Juan dropped his shoulders.

Juan turned around and went to the door. He popped his head outside. "Briggs?" Juan asked. Briggs caught his eyes. Juan motioned for him to come back into the room. He disappeared back inside. Briggs followed as directed. Seeing Mike's and Juan's serious expressions as he entered he couldn't help feeling an ambush about to snap.

"Abby needs a safe place to stay," Juan began.

"Yes, she does," Briggs agreed.

"It might be in everyone's best interest if she moved into the house with you and Mike," Juan offered.

"Is that an order?" Briggs replied.

"I would hope it wouldn't have to go that far," Juan said.

"She saved my life," Mike interjected. He was looking so much like a desperate puppy.

"I get where you are coming from-," Briggs began.

"He'll be after Abby now! Briggs, she saw his face," Mike implored.

"I don't doubt that-," Briggs started

"We're engaged," Mike blurted out.

Briggs tried not to laugh at the obviously lie. "Can I speak?" he quipped. Mike settled back into the bed and tried to hold his tongue. "I'm not happy she found out about Graceland- letting her find your badge was such a rookie mistake, Mike; honestly, if you weren't neck deep in with Bello I'd have you transferred," Briggs reprimanded. Mike took the chastisement quietly, knowing it was deserved. "Still," Briggs continued, "I won't turn Abby away- she can move in." Mike lifted his head. He brighten up a bit. "Now, is that all?" Briggs asked.

"Not quite, Mike has something to tell me, but won't say it without you," Juan said.

"Well, I'm here," Briggs said.

Mike looked Briggs dead in the eyes. "We both know who attacked me," he charged.

Briggs crossed his arms over his chest. Mike going so direct surprised him. "I thought you didn't recognize the guy in the sketch," Briggs furrowed his brow, "I sure don't."

"Don't stonewall," Mike demanded.

"I know we still haven't found Odin Rossi," Briggs threw his alter ego under the bus.

"It wasn't Odin and you know it- this has nothing to do with Bello," Mike countered.

Briggs shook his head, "Odin knows we are looking for him- you said yourself you broke of couple of his ribs when you scuffled- he attacked you from behind then too come to think of it."

"You can stop hiding," Mike encouraged. Juan stood back and watched Mike work. He was definitely digging at something as hard as Briggs denied his accusations.

"I'm not hiding from anything," Briggs protested.

"It's time to let your secret out, Paul," Mike urged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Briggs lied.

"Why can't you just tell the truth? You can continue to be a victim or you can speak up," Mike said. Briggs glared at him. Ocean blue battled auburn brown. Juan had a feeling they were finally getting down to the heart of Briggs shady behavior. The rookie was getting through to his TO.

"I'm no victim," Briggs insisted.

"Are you willing to let the madman that killed your five friends run free because you won't ask for help?" Mike charged.

"He ruined my life when he killed my housemates and I refuse to let him get away with it!" Briggs thundered before he could think.

"You're talking about the Estate," Juan concluded.

"How did you know?" Briggs questioned.

"We lost five good agents. That's not something the FBI forgets," Juan replied.

"We have a better chance of catching Jangles with their help," Mike coaxed.

"Is that his name?" Juan's jaw clenched.

"Street name," Briggs answered.

"Ok, I'll run some cross references," Juan said, "I can pull in a few more resources than you can."

"I don't think you want to be a part of what I have planned for this guy," Briggs replied.

"Why wouldn't we want to catch a murderer?" Mike questioned.

"He needs to die," Briggs growled.

"And he will," Juan promised. Briggs frowned disbelievingly. Had he heard the suit right? "He killed five federal agents," Juan continued.

"That we know of," Briggs ground out.

"We catch him and they'll give him the death penalty," Juan asserted.

"After what ten, twenty years?" Briggs sneered.

"I get this is personal, Agent Briggs," Juan said.

"You have no idea," Briggs replied.

"They were your family," Juan continued.

"Exactly," Briggs snapped, "You didn't know them…"

"I don't have to have had to know them. They were my brothers and sisters as much as they were yours," Juan rejoined.

"Lisa was more than that," Briggs said, "I was going to marry her."

"I empathize with your loss, but that does not give you sole jurisdiction over the case," Juan concluded, "The FBI will hunt Jangles down- I'd like you on the team."

"Fine," Briggs muttered. He let the FBI help him find Jangles, but after that? Jangles was his. "A big taskforce would spook Jangles," Briggs warned.

"It can stay just the three of us," Juan offered, "We'll work smaller, smarter."

"We might want to bring in Johnny and Charlie…" Mike began to recommend.

"No way in hell," Briggs snapped. His gut protective instinct kicked in. Charlie couldn't be anywhere around this. He refused to lose her too. It didn't matter if they were together or not. Briggs needed Charlie to stay alive. He was not going to drag her into what was sure to turn into a suicide mission.

"Come on, we need all the help we can get and they are damn good," Mike said.

"We are not pulling Charlie into this," Briggs said in a tone meant to end the discussion.

"I can't let him kill Abby like he killed Lisa," Mike insisted. His heart monitor began to beep steadily.

The same nurse that had checked on him with the doctor rushed in. Abby was on her heels. Charlie and Johnny weren't far behind. The men stopped talking. "Are you alright, Mr. Warren?" the nurse asked. Abby rounded the bed so she could get to Mike, but wouldn't be in the nurse's way.

"Yeah," he answered, a little more gruffly than he intended.

"You need to calm down," the nurse coaxed. Mike took a few deep breaths.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Abby rubbed his upper chest.

"Everything's fine," he assured her. Mike calmed in Abby's presence. His heart monitor stopped going off so the nurse left.

"Sorry, we couldn't stop Abby," Johnny said.

"Hey, Johnny," Mike waved.

Johnny smiled, "You gave us all a nasty scare, Mikey."

"Sorry," Mike apologized.

"I should kick your ass for scaring us so bad," Johnny deadpanned.

"If anyone is kicking Mike's ass it's me," Abby rejoined.

"Com'ere," Mike smiled. He reached his hand out for her. She went to him and took his hand. Abby sat down beside him on the bed.

"You know you can't stay in your apartment anymore," Mike began.

"I really haven't been able to think about where I'll stay," Abby replied.

"We think it would be best if you moved into the house with me," Mike said.

"The house?" Abby looked at him puzzled, "You want me to move into the house?"

Mike nodded, "Just until we catch the guy." Abby gaze drifted between all the other people in the room before landing on Briggs.

"Mike's attacker is going to come back," Juan backed Mike up.

"Feel like sharing something with the rest of the class?" Charlie inquired. She hated feeling out of the loop. There was nothing as dangerous or frustrating to an undercover agent as not having all the proper information.

"Some new details have been brought to light," Juan stood tall. He tapped in phone in his hands. "We have reason to believe Mike's attack is related to a past attack on another safe house," Juan continued.

"A past attack? What safe house?" Charlie questioned.

"It was called the Estate," Juan said, "Seven years ago five of the agents assigned there were murdered and their killer burned it down- he was never caught."

"This connects to Mike how?" Johnny asked.

"Mike fits the profile of one of the agents that was killed," Juan covered. Briggs had to hide a smirk. The suit was pretty slick. Whether or not that would be enough to fool Charlie that remained to be seen.

"That's not a lot to connect them," Charlie frowned.

"The sole surviving agent checked in," Juan answered, "The killer has been taunting him."

"Son of a b!tch," Charlie muttered.

"Does this killer have a name?" Johnny inquired.

"Jangles," Briggs spoke up.

"You think he's trying to recreate these other murders?" Johnny questioned.

"It's a good possibility," Juan sighed.

Abby's chocolate eyes grew wide. "You're telling me I beat up a serial killer," she sputtered.

"Yeah," Mike hung his head, "I know you didn't bargain for this."

"I'd do it again," Abby declared. She rested her free hand on his chest. Mike drew in a slow deep breath and drank her in. He let her words wash over him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen ~ Attachment 

One week has passed and Mike was finally coming home. Abby was more than excited to be moving in with her boyfriend; she was happy to be able to take care of Mike every day. Lucky for Mike, Charlie and Abby had volunteered to help him recover as soon as he got home.

Mike was hissing in pain as he got out of Charlie's car. He was still a little wobbly after lying in a hospital bed for all those hours. When the front door to Graceland was opened, the three of them were greeted by the other housemates.

"Welcome home, Mikey," Johnny gave him a delicate hug. Jakes smiled at Mike and gave him a manly hug. As for Briggs, he just stood there, looking Mike in the eyes. He was probably still mad at him for letting Abby find out about Graceland.

"Welcome back," Briggs patted him on the shoulder and went upstairs. Everyone was a little confused why Briggs wasn't happy, but they ignored the feeling and went back to being happy. Mike was home and well.

"We knew you were coming home today and that Abby was moving in, so we cooked a little welcome dinner," Charlie led Mike and Abby to the dinner table where the feast was laying.

'Wow thank you Charlie, you didn't have to do this.' Mike gingerly sat down at the table with Abby next to him. The other agents all sat around the table and enjoyed a lovely dinner together.

Briggs came down 20 minutes later and joined the agents.

"Glad you joined us, Paul," Charlie hovered over Briggs pouring everyone a drink. Everyone started different conversations at once which was making Mike a little dizzy. He couldn't keep up with everyone. Abby noticed him and stopped talking.

"Hey, Mike, you okay?" Abby rubbed his back.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little light headed that's all. Everyone is talking and I can't keep up.' Mike laughed a little and soon went back to being serious.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Abby stood up from her seat; already helping Mike stand up before he could answer.

"You guys alright?" Johnny asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, Mike is feeling a little light headed, so I'm taking him to bed," she said. Abby and Mike started walking towards the stairs and Charlie stopped them. She gave Mike a hug and walked away.

Mike got winded by the time they got to the living room. "Why don't you rest on the couch before going upstairs?" Abby suggested.

"All right," Mike agreed. Normally he would have pushed to get all the way upstairs, but somehow he knew that wasn't going to happen at the moment.

They made it the next couple of steps over to the couch. She helped eased him to sit. Mike hissed on his way down. Mike laid over to one side his face practically buried in the cushion.

"Is that comfortable?" Abby asked.

Mike lifted his head just enough so his words wouldn't be muffled, "The couch is my friend."

Johnny saw Abby was still down stairs and motioned her into the kitchen. "I'll be right back, Mike," Abby said.

"Ok," Mike mumbled as he closed his eyes. He might just fall asleep right there.

Abby followed Johnny. He brought her to Charlie. "Okay guys, what's up?" Abby asked trying not to smile.

"You can know, but Mike can't. It's about, it's about his birthday," Charlie answered.

"I was wanting to talk to you about that," Abby said. Johnny laughed

"It's in a couple of weeks and we're planning a little party," Charlie smiled at Abby.

Abby made the biggest smile and started to squeal, "Oh my God, that is so cool. You know, Mike never mentioned his birthday at all to me- I only found out because of his wrist band at the hospital."

"He hasn't really talked about it to us either. We just found out when reading his file," Charlie snorted, "Guess he's a bit private."

There was a scratching at the door. Abby went to investigate. BD saw her and scratched some more. "Hey, Buddy," she greeted as she opened the door. BD pushed his way inside. He immediately began to sniff. "Are you looking for Mike?" Abby inquired.

BD followed his nose and found Mike on the couch. He sniffed Mike's hair. "Hey, BD," Mike sighed. BD licked Mike's cheek. With great difficulty Mike sat up. BD jumped up putting his paws on Mike's knees. BD sniffed Mike all over. Something was wrong with his friend. BD came to the side where Mike had been stabbed. As if sensing the wound there, BD whined. "Exactly how I feel, Buddy," Mike stroked BD's head. Abby sat down beside Mike and scratched behind BD's ears.

"What would you like for your birthday?" she asked.

"My birthday?" he frowned.

"The one that's coming up in a couple weeks, you know the twelfth," Abby replied.

"How do you know my birthday is the twelfth of July?" Mike inquired.

"It was on your hospital wrist band, Silly," Abby answered.

"Oh," Mike chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "It's just never been a big deal."

"Ok, that's just sad," Abby replied, "That's going to change from now on- I'll make sure of that."

Mike smiled at her, "Thank you." He was one lucky man indeed.

"So are you going to give me an idea for a present or what?" Abby asked.

"I've got everything I need right here," he played with BD's face.

"Oh, you're no help," she grumbled.

"All I want is you," Mike insisted.

"Aw," Abby leaned in and kissed him.

On his way to another part of the house Briggs had to go through the living room He spotted BD. "Why is there a dog in the house?" Briggs demanded. Charlie came in from finishing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Mike and I go for a run with him every other day," Abby informed them, "Now after a couple months he hasn't seen Mike or me in a week- he got worried."

"Well, he's seen Mike so he can go back out," Briggs returned. Charlie smacked his shoulder hard. Briggs winced a little. From the look on Charlie's face, he was in trouble.

"Fine," Abby huffed. She brushed off her knees and stood. "Come on, BD," Abby beckoned.

Charlie came and collected the dog, "You go ahead and get Mike up to bed- I'll take care of him."

"Bye, BD," Mike patted the dog's head. Charlie took BD over to a door. Abby steadied Mike as he got up. The couple headed up to his room.

As soon as they got into Mike's room, they shut the door and laid down on the bed. Abby's suitcases and boxes were filling half the room. She had forgotten that Jakes had taken her stuff upstairs, she would thank him later. Mike slowly laid down on the bed and started to close his eyes. Abby stroked a few strands of his hair away from his face and tucked him in. She sat down next to him on the bed and looked around the room. This was her home for now, and hopefully her family for much longer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen ~ Happy Birthday (Part I)

Abby lay still in the bed facing her sleeping boyfriend. She sighed happily in appreciation of the way the sun light bathed Mike. Even asleep he was quite the specimen to look at. He was wearing sleep pants, but opted not to put on a shirt. Her eyes drifted down to the bandage that still covered his wound. Abby tried not to think about the attack too much, but every once in a while in moments like this she couldn't help herself. Just then Mike's eyes fluttered opened pulling her back from going too deep into those dark thoughts.

"There you are," she lost herself in the ocean blues. He smirked at her and Abby smirked back.

"Did I sleep in again?" his borrow furrowed. Mike wasn't one to sleep in like this. He usually awoke before Abby. During his recovery it was becoming more frequent for the opposite to occur. Mike needed the rest.

"Only a few minutes," she assured him. No makeup allowed her freckles to show. Talk about perfection Mike mused. How did he get so lucky? Waking up next to her everyday was something out of a fairy tale.

Mike wrapped his arm around her. He urged her closer. Abby nuzzled his jaw. Mike tilted his head down. They were kissing like Eskimos before their lips locked. They took their time, enjoying several deep kisses.

Johnny came bounding in the door, "Yo, Mikey!" As soon as Johnny's eyes hit the bed he knew he had made a mistake. Abby was wearing a cami set of pajamas, but from the way the covers lay both she and Mike looked naked. "My eyes!" Johnny ran screaming from the room.

"That's what you get for walking in without knocking!" Mike hollered after him. He pulled Abby even closer. "You'd think after two weeks they'd realize this is your room too," Mike grumbled. Charlie and Jakes were the best about giving them privacy. Even with the fabric they had pinned over the door's frosted glass insert, both Paige and Briggs- Johnny now twice- had walked into their room without knocking.

"He probably just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Abby brushed it off. No harm, no fowl.

"My birthday? Is that today?" Mike frowned.

"Yes, Silly," Abby giggled, "Happy Birthday."

"I guess we better get out and ready," Mike sighed. He let go and sat up.

They headed to the bathroom and got dressed. Side by side at the vanity, she brushed her hair while he shaved. A sudden heat crept into Abby. The room got blurry. Abby froze and closed her eyes. "Are you ok?" Mike inquired.

"Fine," she forced a smiled, "I just might need to sit and cool off."

"It is kind of warm up here," he said. Mike helped guide her to sit on the comparably cooler tiles on the floor. He got a washcloth wet with the coldest water he could get from the sink. "Here," Mike put it on the back of her neck.

"Thanks," she could already feel the wash cloth soaking up the heat. She rubbed her now argumentative stomach.

Watching her with concerned eyes, Mike slid down and sat by her side. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's passing," Abby replied. She patted his knee. "The heat probably just got to me." Only half believing the reason he had come up with Mike nodded. This wasn't the first time Abby had acted a little ill since she moved into Graceland. Maybe she was just stressed. Taking care of him as he recovered wasn't easy.

"Charlie is going to come looking for us," Abby took hold of the counter and pulled herself up. She helped Mike up next.

Slowly they descended the stairs together. "You're less winded this time," Abby noted.

"One day at a time right?" Mike smiled at her, "Let's see how I am when we get to the bottom."

Today they didn't have to stop at the couch for Mike to rest. They made it all the way into the kitchen. Abby and Charlie acknowledged each other with a nod. "Happy Birthday, Mike," Charlie greeted.

"Thanks, Charlie," Mike smiled.

Mike bit his bottom lip as he went to sit. Abby fought the instinct to jump in and help. He grabbed the table and eased himself into the chair. Charlie set a plate of French Toast in front of Mike.

"Looks scrumptious," he grinned.

"Anything I can do to help?" Abby inquired.

"Everyone's pretty much fended for themselves," Charlie said, "But you could grab the syrup out of the fridge?"

"Sure thing," Abby did as requested. Charlie brought two more plates to the table. She placed the container of Maple syrup between the three of them, before sitting by Mike.

The three dug in.

"This is delectable, Charlie," Abby praised.

"Thanks," Charlie smiled.

"I don't know how I am supposed to compete with cooking like this," Abby added.

"I could give you a few lessons," Charlie offered.

"You'd teach me?" Abby said

"I sure can," Charlie promised.

They spent a good while eating and joking. Charlie excused herself once she had finished. Abby ate up their last few bites.

"I'm going to help clean up," Abby kissed Mike's cheek.

She met Charlie at the sink.

Charlie looked at the table to make sure the guys were doing their part and distracting Mike. She saw Jakes, Briggs, and Johnny approach Mike and set gifts on the table.

"Present time," Briggs announced.

"How did you guys find out it was my birthday?" Mike asked.

"I read your file when you were transferred here," Briggs reminded him. Mike frowned.

"Do you want the presents or not," Jakes teased.

"We'll need him out of the house for a couple hours," Charlie said.

"When?" Abby inquired.

"5ish," Charlie said.

"Ok," Abby agreed, "Will do."

"Johnny's going to pick up the cake you ordered," Charlie whispered.

"Good," Abby replied, "I marked the dips in the fridge- they should be easy to find."

Mike chose the box that was closest to him. He torn off the paper. Mike set the wrapping aside and opened the box. He brought out a Yankee's baseball cap. "Thanks, Dale." Jakes nodded.

"Mine next," Johnny insisted. He held out a smaller package to Mike. Two deck of cards themed with New York Giants.

"I feel a poker night coming on," Mike smiled.

"Count me in," Johnny grinned.

Mike went for the last gift. It was the biggest. "It's heavy," he remarked.

"Open it," Briggs urged.

Mike did. "A gun safe," he said, seeing the pictures on the box.

"And it has a handy compartment you can store your bandage in," Briggs replied.

Mike looked at each of his friends, "Thank you, guys."

The dishes washed, Charlie and Abby joined the guys at the table. Mike showed Abby his gifts.

"Time to head out," Briggs stood, "Some of us can't sit on our butts all day." Abby glared at him.

Everyone filed into the living room. The agents headed to the door. Briggs opened it and left first.

"Have a great birthday, Mike," Charlie exited after Briggs. Jakes was next.

"See ya," Johnny waved. He was the last one out so he closed the door.

Abby wrapped her arms around Mike. "I think we're alone now," she purred.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my birthday," Mike dipped down for a kiss. They walked over to the couch. Mike sat first and held his arm out for her to cuddle into his good side. Abby got as close as she could and took a deep inhale. She loved Mike's scent. She sighed on contently. The house was quiet around them.

Abby gazed out the window at the ocean wistfully. "Penny for your thoughts," he said.

"I've barely got a month and a half left before I'm due back in Baltimore," Abby reminded him.

"That soon?" Mike's brow furrowed. He didn't like the idea of sending her back home without protection. If they couldn't catch Jangles by then the psycho could easily follow her home.

"I'm registered to take the bar the last week of September," Abby said, "I told you."

"We'll find a way to make it work," Mike promised. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

Abby angled her face back to him. "Want to hold my hand while we stroll along the beach?" she offered.

"Sounds like an awesome plan," Mike smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen ~ Happy Birthday (Part II)

BD barked goodbye as he ran off. Mike laughed. He looked back to Abby. She giggled and reached out to him. Abby guided him to lay back down on the blanket and rest his head on her lap.  
"Tired?" Abby played with Mike's hair.  
"I'm good," he replied.  
"You're not overexerting yourself?" she asked.  
"No, but I think this is enough sand for one day," Mike replied.  
They got up. Mike looked around wearily as Abby collected their blanket. Back to the house they strolled.  
Abby tugged Mike along out front towards the jeep in the driveway. "Where are we going?" he asked.  
"To get ice cream," she threw back as if he should have known.  
"Ok," Mike replied.  
"It's your birthday- we have to get ice cream!" Abby insisted.  
"There is plenty of Ice cream in the house," he interjected.  
"Not going to cut it," she took him to the passenger side and helped him inside.  
Abby rounded the car and climbed in on the other side. She got ready to drive.  
"Can you tell me why going to get ice cream is so important?" Mike buckled his seat belt.  
"My dad always takes me out for ice cream on my birthday, my whole family gets taken out for ice cream on their birthdays," she explained, "It's a tradition."  
"Sounds wonderful," Mike agreed.

* * *

A bell rang indicating the door had been opened. Johnny stepped in as the pretty baker's assistant at the counter lifted her head. "Welcome to Cali Cakes," she said.  
Johnny quickly read her name tag. "Hi, Eva- I'm Johnny," he smiled.  
She returned the expression, "How may I help you, Johnny?"  
"I'm here to pick up my friend's birthday cake," Johnny replied, "His girlfriend, Abby, ordered it."  
"Oh, yes, the Captain America Shield," Eva remarked.  
"That's the one," he nodded.  
"Just a moment, I'll go back and get it for you," she said.  
Eva scurried behind some swinging doors. She came back moments later with a large cake box. Johnny almost thought about going around the counter and helping her. The box was rather heavy for a little thing like her. With some difficulty Eva brought the box to the counter and set it in front of Johnny. "Butter cake with strawberry filling," she opened the box so he could inspect the cake.  
"It looks great," Johnny pronounced. He got out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" he asked.  
"The receipt says the girlfriend already paid," Eva replied.  
"Oh, ok," Johnny slid his wallet back into his front pocket. He went to pick up the cake.  
"Let me help get it outside- it's a little unwieldy for one person," she offered.  
"All right," Johnny said.  
Eva came from behind the counter. The two of them got a hold of the cake box and lifted it. "It's heavier it looks," Johnny remarked.  
"Cakes can be that way," she chuckled.  
They headed outside.  
"It's the red SUV," Johnny said.  
Johnny unlocked it with a click of his remote. They slid it into the back seat where there was just enough room.  
Johnny shut the door, "Thanks for your help."  
"You're welcome," Eva replied, "I hope your friend enjoys his cake."  
"I'm sure he will," Johnny nodded.  
"Nice car," she looked the SUV over.  
"If you'd like I could give you a ride some time," Johnny offered.  
"Well, you know where to find me- I practically live at the bakery," Eva answered.  
"I might just have to stop by again one day," he crooned.  
"It was nice to meet you, Johnny," she licked her lips.  
"Pleasure's all mine," he said.  
With a tip of her head Eva walked back inside the bakery. Johnny got in his car and headed back to Graceland. Hopefully Abby had Mike out of the house by now.

* * *

It was a peaceful ride out to the ice cream parlor. They didn't have to go far. Once inside they waited in line to order. Abby perused the menu board while Mike watched the people in the restaurant. "Relax," she rubbed his shoulder.  
"Sorry," he murmured.  
"I get it," Abby had let him get his gun before they went to the beach, now she was wondering if that had been a smart idea.  
The couple got to the front of the line and were greeted by the clerk, "What will it be?"  
Abby looked to Mike, "The birthday boy goes first."  
"Double scoop of Strawberry, please," he said.  
"Cone or bowl?"  
"Cone, please," Mike answered.  
The clerk went about scooping the ice cream. A second came up and got Abby her cone.  
After paying, they settled into one side of a booth. They began to eat their ice cream. Mid lick Abby got an idea. She pulled out her phone.  
"Did you get a text?" Mike asked before taking care of some of the ice cream that was threatening to drip out of his cone.  
"No, I need a new photo of us since I lost the one," Abby set up the phone's camera  
"Yeah, lost," Mike cleared his throat.  
"Please?" she batted her eyelashes at him.  
He hesitated. While Mike heard his roommates' warnings against personal photos he also heard Briggs' words in the back of his mind. 'We all find a way to sneak one.' Mike relaxed. After everything Abby had been through this was the least he could give her. "Com'ere," he lifted his arm. Abby cuddled into him. Mike wrapped the lifted arm around his girlfriend. He took the phone from Abby and held it out. They both grinned and he snapped a pic. Mike gave the phone back to her.  
"Very nice," Abby approved.  
"Send it to me?" Mike requested.  
"Sure she replied. Not a moment later his phone beeped.  
Abby was just about to put her phone away when it began to ring. She checked for the caller. "It's my dad," Abby checked the screen.  
"Answer it," Mike urged.  
"Hi, Daddy," she put it to her ear.  
"Hey, Princess," Brennan returned.  
Abby smiled which made Mike smile. "How are you and Mom?" she asked.  
"Everything is good here- your mom is pestering Daniel for a grand baby," Brennan answered.  
"Again?" Abby giggled. She suddenly stopped the sound when her eyes came on Mike.  
"You ok?" Mike mouthed. Abby nodded.  
"Just thought I'd check in with you," Brennan continued, "What are you up to?"  
"I'm out with Mike," she revealed.  
"How is your boyfriend? I hope he's recovering," Brennan inquired.  
"Mike is much better," Abby reported, "We're getting ice cream for his birthday."  
"Carrying on the tradition, Good Girl," Brennan praised.  
"Let me send you a pic," she pulled down the phone to see what she was doing. It only took a second for Abby to find the photo and text it to her father.  
"What a fine looking, young couple," he remarked.  
"Want to say 'Happy Birthday' to Mike?" she offered.  
"Sure," Brennan agreed.  
Abby took her phone and put it on speaker. "You're on speaker phone," she said.  
"Happy birthday, Mike," Brennan said.  
"Thank you, Sir," Mike replied.  
"I hope you are healing well," Brennan added.  
"Very well- you raised a very gifted nurse," Mike said.  
"Abby is very talented," Brennan agreed.  
"So, Mike, vanilla or chocolate?" Brennan asked.  
"Strawberry, Sir," Mike replied.  
The comment earned a hearty belly laugh from Abby's father. "Man after my own heart," Brennan said, "How about you, Princess? Your usual I presume."  
"Actually I'm eating Salted Caramel," Abby answered.  
"That doesn't sound like my chocolate girl," Brennan replied. She could almost see him frown.  
"I just felt like switching it up," she covered. Abby hated to admit it, but chocolate was getting less and less appealing lately. Now she was beginning to get a sneaking suspicion of what the cause was.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen ~ Happy Birthday (Part III)

"SURPRISE!"

Mike stood in the doorway to the living room with his mouth agape. Abby grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist. He was next greeted by a "Happy Birthday" from each of his housemates. Their guest Marsha waved, "Happy Birthday, Mike."

"Thanks for coming," Mike replied. They brought the couple in the room then Mike started to take a look around. An Avenger's banner hung in the doorway to the kitchen. The living room itself was deck out for a kid's party. There was a pile of presents on one a table. All wrapped in Captain America wrapping paper. On a second table the cake was proudly displayed. Mike took note of the design. "I'm sensing a theme," he chuckled looking at the blue, sliver and white shield with a star in the middle. There were party hats set on one side. Mike gave them a side eyed look. Abby put one on.

"Those are for kids," Mike protested.

"I'm wearing one," Johnny countered.

"My point," Mike replied.

"If you wear it you get a kiss," Abby batted her eyes at Mike.

Mike made a face like he was thinking hard. He held out his head. Abby pulled the string taunt and placed it on his crown. "There," she pronounced. She took his face in her hands and kissed him as promised.

"Abby, could you help me get the drinks?" Charlie inquired.

"Sure thing," Abby answered. She left Mike to go with Charlie.

Johnny took a good long hard look at his friend. "What?" Mike shifted back.

"It is your picture next to the definition of whipped," Johnny teased.

Mike's eyes never left Abby as she exited to the kitchen with Charlie. "I am whipped," Mike admitted, "And proud of it."

After everyone was settled with food and drinks they started in on the games. Pin the sticker on the superhero ended up being the favorite.

The theme continued with the presents. The first one he opened was a Captain America Funko Pop Figure. "Thanks, Paige," Mike said. Paige nodded.

Charlie pushed by the blonde and grabbed a certain package. "Mine next," she handed Mike a theme appropriate bag. Mike reached into the bag and through the tissue. He brought out a blue t-shirt. The requisite superhero graced the front of the shirt. Mike laughed, "Nice, Charlie."

"That's a great color for you, Mike," Abby gave Charlie a thumbs up.

"I'll have to make a note to buy more blue clothes," Mike smirked.

The guys each gave him another gift featuring, who else, but Captain America. Even Marsha got in with the gag with her gift. Mike was cool with it since he was his favorite superhero anyway.

Abby plopped another Captain America wrapped package in front of him.

"What's this?" Mike asked.

"A present," Abby quipped, "From me."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Mike said.

"Open it," she urged. He ripped through the wrapping paper to fine a black leather jacket. He snapped it open to get a good look at the garment. It was the same brand and design as the ruined one being held in evidence. "Abs," his eyes grew wide.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I do, but it's too much," he protested.

"Oh, hush," Abby countered.

"I bought the last one I know what they-," Mike began.

She put a finger to his lips, "Let me enjoy being able to splurge on my boyfriend."

He let out a breath and smiled against her finger. Abby withdrew her hand. "Thank you, Baby," Mike lean in and pressed his lips to hers.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"When did you have time to get this?" Mike asked.

"It's called online shopping," Abby replied, "Charlie gave me an address to ship it to and Johnny picked it up."

"You are a lot sneaker than you look," Mike grinned.

"Why don't you try it on?" Abby raised an eyebrow playfully.

The way her eyebrow went up intrigued him. Mike stood and slipped the jacket on. It fit like a glove. He felt a weight in one of the pockets. Mike locked eyes with Abby who smirked. He reached into his pocket. His fingers felt medal. They nimbly grasped the object. Mike pulled it out. He looked down at the second gift, a Captain America shield watch, in the palm of his hand.

"I had to make it fit the theme somehow," Abby chuckled.

He took the watch he had been wearing off and put it with his other presents. Mike secured his new watch in its place. Mike also took the jacket off and put it on top of the pile.

"Cake time!" Johnny called. Everyone congregated around the cake table.

Briggs handed Mike the knife to cut it, "Birthday boy does the honors."

"I almost hate to eat it," Mike said. It was a great looking cake.

"Abby did a good job ordering it," Briggs approved. Mike began to cut slices while Charlie got them put on Avengers plates.

"Mike gets the first bite," Abby insisted. Mike got a plastic fork and stuck it into his slice of cake. He make a pretty big show of pulling the piece out and sticking it in his mouth. They cheered and went on to their own pieces of cake.

Along with his cake Mike grabbed his drink. He found a seat on the couch. "Can I get you a refill?" Abby asked.

"Thanks, but I've got plenty," Mike replied. He sat his cup on a coaster. Mike reached out and grabbed Abby by her waist. He pulled her into his lap with minimal resistance. "Are you ok?" Abby asked.

Her hair went to one side barring her neck. Mike couldn't resist- Abby's skin looked so soft. "I'm better than ok," he trailed soft kisses along her neck. She let out a half happy sigh, half giggle as he continued.

Charlie poured some wine into the proper glasses. She handed one to Paige and to Marsha. "Want some, Abby?" Charlie asked.

Abby shook her head. She lifted her disposable cup, "I'll stick with Sprite thanks."

Marsha came over and sat on the arm of the couch. "So Mike are we going to see you for a visit, sometime after we head home?" she inquired.

"It's going to end up more than a visit," Mike looked at Abby, "I can't let this one go."

"You mean you're going to be leaving?" Johnny asked visibly crestfallen.

"Not right away," Mike chose his next words carefully because of the extra company, "But after I get all the job stuff sorted out, I'm heading back to Baltimore with Abby."

The room was silent for a moment. "What are you going to do back in Baltimore?" Charlie asked Abby.

"I've got a standing job offer at the firm where I interned the past two years- providing I pass the board," Abby said.

"You got it in the bag," Mike kissed her temple.

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you- I've pushed back my flight," Abby informed her.

"Ok, I'll let Courtney know," Marsha replied.

"Anyone else want more cake?" Mike offered.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Briggs laughed.

* * *

Abby was glad Mike's room had a bathroom attached. If she had to have crossed the hall with just this under a robe she would have been bright red when she got to her waiting boyfriend. She adjusted the bow she wore one last time before heading to the door. "Ready for your last present?" She asked through the door.

"Another present?" Mike questioned from where he sat on the end of the bed. He finished taking off his last sock. Abby opened the door and stepped into the room. Mike's headshot up in her direction. The socks fell from his hands. Mike swallowed. His ocean eyes immediately darkened. It took a moment for him to process what was going on. Almost naked, Abby stood in front of him tied up in a ribbon around her chest with a large bow secured it in place.

He got up and went to her. Mike wanted to say something, but somehow that part of his brain was not functioning at the moment. He took her hands lifting them as he entwined their fingers. "Ready to unwrap your present?" Abby purred.

"Best. Birthday. Ever," Mike punctuated each word with their own elated kiss.

"Lie down," Abby directed in a silky voice. Mike unbuttoned his jeans. She smirked as he shimmed them off along with his boxers. Mike laid back in the middle of their bed. He watched her saunter over to the end of the bed before climbing in. Abby slinked up the bed towards him. She brought herself upright on her knees, one resting on either side of him. Mike pushed himself up on his elbows to get closer to her. He took one of the free ends of the ribbon and trapped it between two of his fingers then repeated the action with the other matching side. With a flick of his wrists he began to wrap the ribbon around his hands. Mike pulled the ribbon taunt. Slowly, torturously so, he began to pull the ribbon until the bow came apart. Mike tossed the ribbon aside. He let his eyes and hands roam over her body. Abby cupped the back of his neck. She brought his face up to her neck. He brushed his lips over her throat before kissing it and then her jaw. Abby angled her face down to his. They locked lips, igniting a flame to last through the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen ~ Reality Check

Abby woke up feeling a little light headed and sick. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the toilet. A still sleeping Mike started to stir when he heard his girlfriend chucking up in the toilet. He rolled out of bed and opened the bathroom door. Abby was leaning on the toilet rubbing her head.

"Hey are you okay? That was a pretty nasty puke," Mike held Abby's hair back as she threw up again, "If you want I can stay home today?"

Abby shook her head and let out a silent 'no'. "It's your first day back, I'm sure you have something important to do. Especially with Bello," Abby picked herself up off the floor, with a little help from Mike and washed her face and hands. Mike wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Okay I'll go but you have to call me if you are sick again. If this carries on we will have to go to the hospital," he insisted. Mike kissed Abby and left the bathroom and started getting ready for work. He could hear the others moving around getting ready. His door slowly opened and he saw Briggs standing there.

"You almost ready? The first day back is always tough, especially when you have an open wound injury.' Briggs saw Mike nod as he was struggling to get dressed into his jeans. His side was still hurting him but still got the all clear from the doctors to go back to work.

"Mike, will you be alright? If your side is still hurting then maybe you should stay here?"

"No, today is important, as Abby says, Bello needs me," Mike finished getting dressed and left the bedroom. Abby followed them downstairs. Mike kissed Abby goodbye and left with Briggs and Johnny.

A couple of hours later Abby was helping Charlie cook lunch. She was in and out of daydreams, thinking about Mike. Abby got so lost in those daydreams that she didn't hear Charlie begin to talk to her.

"Earth to Abby," Charlie called her back to reality.

"Huh?" Abby shook her head.

"You worrying about Mike?" Charlie understood.

"He hasn't called yet," Abby was grating Parmesan into a bowl. She sat there and stared into the bowl.

The kitchen timer went off causing Abby to stop grating the Parmesan. Charlie met her at the stove.

"It's time to take it off the heat and add the pasta to the skillet," Charlie instructed.

"Alright," Abby separated the colander from the pot and after shaking off the excess water. She was beginning to feel light headed and a little warm, but decided to push through. Abby grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred while Charlie added the Parmesan. She kept feeling worse, but didn't say anything. Just as everything was coming together Abby passed out.

"Abby?!" Charlie caught the other woman as she began to fall. Abby inhaled sharply as she came back to herself. Charlie took Abby over to the table and sat her in a chair. "Are you all right?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine," Abby said.

"Let me get you some water," Charlie said. She went about the kitchen retrieving a glass and putting some ice in it. Charlie filled it with water from a pitcher in the refrigerator. She brought it to the table and sat it in front of Abby.

Charlie sat in the chair at the head of the table beside her. "Do I need to get you to a doctor?" she inquired.

Abby shook her head, "Not now, but probably be headed that direction in eight or nine months."

Charlie's eyes widened. She blinked repeatedly, "Do you mean what I think you do?" Abby looked at her sheepishly with a nod, "I believe so."

"Are you late?" Charlie asked. Abby bit her bottom lip and nodded. "And you haven't told Mike yet?" Charlie questioned.

"I just put the symptoms together and it's his first day back at work- I didn't want him distracted," Abby explained.

"Fair enough," Charlie said.

"I am going to tell him soon," Abby added.

"It's big news," Charlie remarked.

"I didn't have time for guys during school and Mike's the first guy that caught my eye since coming to California," Abby insisted, "And he was interested so there's been no one else..."

Charlie raised her hand to stop Abby, "I believe you." She motioned to the cup. "Drink up," Charlie directed. Abby brought the glass up and drank a large swallow. "We'll finish up cooking and go get you a test after we eat," Charlie squeezed her new found friend's arm. Abby smiled softly and tipped her head in gratitude.

Meanwhile Mike and Briggs are working on an operation together in a back alley between two apartment buildings; if something goes wrong, a lot of people will hear it. The guys they are investigating were rough and tough, they would beat you for no reason and then laugh in your face. They are also major drug dealers and Mike and Briggs are undercover as drug addicts buying from them.

"All we're asking you for is 2k of the H. We have the money so why won't you sell it to us?" Briggs looked the guy in the eye. He was the same height as this guy but still felt intimidated by him.

"My concern is that you boys don't look like addicts."

Mike stepped up and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the 'fake' track marks on his arms, "You believe us now? Come on man we just want to get a fix?"

Briggs looked at both of the men. Out of nowhere the bigger man started to attack Mike. Briggs tried to pull the guy off but was pushed to the ground by the other guy.

Briggs sat on the floor watching these huge men beat up Mike, a helpless 'kid' who was too weak to offend himself. A smile grew on Briggs's face when he heard sirens and shouts from the tac team. The men finished off Mike by throwing him to the ground with so much force Mike hits his head on the concrete ground and became unconscious.

Before the men could run they were shot down by the tac team.

"Someone call 911!" Briggs frantically called after finding Mike passed out on the floor with a gash in his forehead which was forming a puddle of blood.

Mike was at the hospital for an hour. Thankfully he didn't have any brain damage, just a graze.

"You ready to go home Mikey?" Briggs sat by Mike's bed and helped him stand up.

"I wonder what the girls are doing," Mike cracked a smile and walked out of the room with Briggs in tow.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty ~ Makes Three

"They're here," Charlie announced at the sound of the jeep parking. Abby swallowed. She got up and straightened her clothes. "Breath," Charlie instructed.

"I still haven't figured out how to tell, Mike," Abby sighed.

"Just be honest," Charlie advised.

Briggs and Mike came through the front door. Both men made their way over to the coat closet. Briggs was the first to kick off his shoes. "Sorry we're so late," he said as the ladies approached. Mike had his head stuck in the closet.

"You missed dinner," Charlie pointed out.

"Things got crazy as usual," Briggs replied.

"Did you eat anything?" Abby asked Mike.

"Briggs can vouch that I did eat," he hung his jacket.

"Yes, he did," Briggs backed Mike up.

"More than just chili cheese fries?" Abby raised her eyebrow. Briggs laughed. Mike's girlfriend paid attention to Mike's eating habits.

Upon closing the door. Mike went straight for Abby. "Hey, Babe," she hugged him gingerly.

"It's good to be home," Mike smiled.

"How did it go?" Abby pulled back. It was then when she saw the gash above Mike's forehead and the butterfly bandage keeping it closed. Her face fell.

"The day didn't go as smoothly as I hoped," he admitted.

She grasped his chin between her thumb and index finger. Abby turned his head so she could get a better look at the injury. "Mike, you're hurt," her chest hitched. Abby raised her hand brushed the edge of it.

"It's just a cut, that's all- I am fine," Mike assured her.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"We ran an op that got out of hand," he shrugged.

Knowing she wouldn't get any more details, Abby pressed her lips together. "It would have been nice if you could have checked in today," she said.

"I'm sorry, I meant to, but I could barely get a free moment to eat," Mike apologized.

"You are only three weeks out of surgery," Abby pointed out.

"Which means I am three weeks behind," Mike said.

"Don't you think it's risky to push yourself so hard so soon?" she implored.

"You can't slack off in this job," he said.

"You promised you'd take care of yourself," Abby reminded him.

Mike caught the distress in her voice. "I am," he soothed.

"That's taking care of yourself?" she motioned towards the gash.

"It comes with the territory," Mike's shoulders sagged.

"Are you going to make a habit out of getting hurt?" Abby's brown eyes glistened with threatening tears. She turned on her heels and bounded up the stairs.

"Abby?" Mike ran after her.

"Mike," Briggs called.

Charlie put a hand on Briggs well-muscled chest to stop him, "Let him go get her."

Briggs frowned, "We're supposed to be figuring our next move on Bello."

She patted his chest. He looked down into her face and almost melted. The woman was intoxicating. Especially when her expression went so soft. "Abby needs Mike right now," Charlie insisted. Briggs huffed. "It's important," Charlie assured him.

"He needs a life," he agreed reluctantly.

"I can help you strategize," she offered.

Briggs gave her an exaggerated once over. "You're not Mike, but I guess you'll do," he smirked. Charlie snickered. She led him by the arm into the living room.

* * *

Abby closed their bedroom door as Mike made it to the top of the stairs. He ran to the door and tried the knob only to find it locked. Mike knocked on the door, "Abby, come on." He could hear her sobbing. The sound just about cut him off at the knees. Mike rested his forehead against the door. His hands helplessly rested up on either side of the frosted glass. "Let me in," he plead.

A few moments seemed to stretch into an eternity. Finally he felt the door rattle as Abby turned the door handle. Mike righted himself as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry," Abby couldn't quite look at him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

She wiped off her checks. "Nothing," Abby cleared her throat. She hung her head and turned away from him to back into the room. Mike gently grabbed her wrist. Shutting the door with his free hand, he closed the distance between them.

"Tell me what's going on," Mike coaxed, "It's not like you to run off like that."

Abby dropped her shoulders. It was time. She turned pleading eyes to Mike. Almost willing him to understand. "Mike, I think I'm pregnant," Abby announced.

"Wow," his eyes widened momentarily. Abby watched him process what she had just told him. Mike's confused expression gave way to a hopeful smile, "You mean we're having a baby?"

"It's not confirmed yet, but yeah, I'm pretty sure we are," Abby licked her lips.

Mike beamed. He wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest. "You had me really scared there for a minute, Abs," Mike chuckled. Abby laughed.

She pulled back, "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"More than ok- a little scared honestly, but happy," Mike assured her. He rubbed her upper arms. "How about you?" Mike asked.

"Better now," Abby smiled.

"Kind of explains the dizzy spells," he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I know we haven't talked about kids," she began.

Mike inhaled deeply. "No, we haven't," he agreed, "Still I can't say I've never thought about them in our future." Abby could've swooned at those words. She felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Mike wasn't freaking out. _He_ had already thought about their future kids. Plural. On his own. She let the information sink in. "The scary thing is the timing," Mike acknowledged, "We're no closer to catching Jangles yet."

"Even if we didn't have a serial killer hanging over our heads, we're not exactly established in our jobs yet," Abby concurred with a tip of her head, "And to top that all off we're just starting out together."

He bit the inside of his cheek. There was no way to deny the facts. Still the thought of Abby having his baby made his heart swell. "It might be a little more difficult, but we will figure it out," Mike encouraged.

"All of this could be moot if I'm wrong," she sighed.

"Do we need to go get a test or do you want to go to a doctor tomorrow?" he asked.

"Charlie and I went out and a got a test, but I couldn't take it without you," Abby answered.

He straightened, "I'm here now- are you ready?"

She nodded nervously and let go of him. Abby got the box the test was in out of the shopping bag it was in. She took a deep breath. Mike brushed her hand with his fingertips. She turned her palm to him. With her permission he joined their hands, entwining their digits. United they walked into the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Abby sat up on the bathroom counter. Her feet dangled down. She stared at the test stick that set on the opposite side of the sink. Mike placed his hand on her knee. Abby turned and looked at him, "What is taking it so long?"

"It's only been about a minute," he said.

"Maybe I did it wrong," she gripped the counter.

"You followed the directions exactly," Mike soothed, "The timer hasn't gone off yet."

Abby blew out a breath. "About earlier," she began. He nodded for her to go on. "I know you love your job, I don't want you to quit- I just want you to be careful so you can continue to do it," Abby clarified.

"I understand- I promise I'll do better and check in more," Mike pledged.

"You don't have to check in with me all the time," she shook her head, "I was just worried, especially today."

"When we have kids this deep undercover stuff is off the table; I can't just drop out of their lives like that," he insisted.

Abby said, "I didn't do this to trap you or…"

"I would never think that," he insisted.

"Other people might," Abby said.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks," Mike pronounced. He stood. Mike came up in front of between her legs. Mike took Abby's face in his hands. He locked eyes with her, "You are my Hallelujah, Abby." She smiled.

The timer on his phone began to ring. Mike stepped back. Abby hopped down and snatched up the test. Her face lit up as she read the result. "It's positive!"

Abby turned the stick so Mike could see a very clear plus sign in the window. "We're having a baby," he said in an awed tone. Mike bent down and kissed the stick in her hand. He fell on his knees and pulled Abby close. Mike kissed her still flat abdomen. Abby threaded his honey-blonde hair through her fingers. He looked up at her his whole being radiating adoration, "We're having a baby."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thanks for the reviews we really appreciate the feedback. We love hearing what you think.**

Chapter Twenty-One ~ Too Close

The radio stayed off during the car pool ride. Neither the passenger nor the driver minded. Mike and Charlie could find plenty to talk about. Charlie was the only person Mike and Abby were letting in on their baby news for now.

"You'll let me know how the appointment goes tomorrow?" Charlie requested.

"If I don't Abby will," Mike grinned. Charlie and Abby had seemed to form a fast friendship since they met at the hospital. At least that good thing came out of his stabbing. "Thank you for being there for Abby yesterday," Mike said gratefully.

"Don't mention it- she's a pretty cool chick," Charlie replied.

"Abby is awesome," he nodded, "Still, I really appreciate it."

They pulled into a space in a parking lot in front of the diner were Charlie was to meet her contact. "Are you sure you're ok on your own? I can wait outside," Mike offered.

"No, you go on to Bello," Charlie declined, "Of course I'll be ok- why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Johnny told me you were having some trouble with this guy," he looked into the diner's window.

"I told him not to tell anyone," Charlie huffed.

"He's only told me," Mike soothed.

"Raphael hasn't been any trouble- he just gave me a funny look that spooked me at our last meeting," Charlie clarified. She opened the passenger door and got out of the jeep.

Mike leaned over towards her, "If he becomes aggressive…"

"I've got Johnny on standby," Charlie said.

"Be careful, Charlie," Mike entreated.

"I will," she promised. Charlie closed the door. Mike watched her go inside before taking off.

Charlie saw the man she was there to meet already sitting at the counter. She pulled up the stool beside him. The waitress came up to her with an order pad in hand, "What can I get you?"

"Coffee, please," Charlie requested.

"Coming right up," the waitress put a saucer before Charlie and turned an empty mug upright, setting it in its place. The waitress grabbed a coffee pot from the back counter. She filled Charlie's cup.

"Anything come up with logo on the bag I passed you?" Charlie inquired.

"Not what you wanted I'm afraid- this Odin covers his tracks very well," Jangles turned to Charlie.

"You shaved," Charlie noted.

"Yeah," he rubbed his bare chin, "My wife said I was starting to look like a lumberjack."

"I guess she's not into that," Charlie remarked, playing along though her suspicions had definitely been raised.

"No," Jangles laughed.

"What did you track down with the bag?" Charlie asked trying to get back on track.

"I tracked it back to a seller," Jangles answered.

"Good work," Charlie replied.

"The guy works for a man named Jeremiah Bello," Jangles said, "Ever heard of him?"

She nodded, "I have a friend who's investigating him."

"Are we going to bring him in on this? Or is this our cue to back off?" Jangles reached for his coffee cup with his non-dominate hand. Charlie frowned. Raphael wasn't left handed. "What's with your arm?" she questioned. She saw the sling hidden by the jack that hung over his shoulders.

"Broke it breaking down a door, trying to get into this drug house," Jangles covered.

A change in appearance coupled with the broken arm sent up too many red flags for Charlie to ignore. Her earlier instincts had been right. The man next to her at the counter was not to be trusted. Charlie had her phone in her hand and managed to sneak a picture of him.

* * *

Mike drove on to the warehouse. The bugs had already been in place, but probably wouldn't pick up too much with the other construction going on.

"You look well, Michael," Bello greeted. Though a little jumpy, the kingpin noted.

"I've had a great nurse taking good care of me," Mike replied.

"How is Abigail holding up?" Bello inquired.

Mike frowned not really wanting to talk about his girlfriend. The farther he could keep Bello and Jangles away from Abby the better. Especially with the baby. "About like you would expect," Mike shrugged.

"She seemed pretty traumatized when I last saw her at the hospital," Bello noted.

"Abby's from another world- violence is very foreign to her," Mike said.

"I can see why you want to protected her from this," Bello replied.

Mike nodded. "Abby is not happy that she has to let me out of her sight," he remarked.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back to work," Bello questioned.

"Can we afford more down time for me?" Mike brushed his bangs back, unintentionally allowing Bello to see the new injury.

"What's that about?" Bello motioned with his chin.

"This?" Mike pointed to the butterfly bandaid over his eyebrow. Bello nodded. "Some jerk started running his mouth off at Abby," he covered, "I kind of got into with him."

"In your condition?" Bello frowned.

"I'm not going to let her be disrespected," Mike stated.

"Do we need to send someone to teach the man some manners?" Bello inquired.

"It's been taken care of," Mike ground out.

Taking that to mean the end of the conversation, Bello took Mike to see the renovations to the building which ended at the new security section Mike had insisted on.

"Looks like things are coming along nicely," Mike remarked.

"Thanks to you having everything set up, yes," Bello answered.

"Good," Mike nodded.

"We'll be back into production next week," Bello said.

"Right on schedule," Mike smiled, "I'd like to run a test of the security system before we start." He stepped forward to inspect a monitor a little closer. Neither man said anything for a few minutes.

"Any leads on the man who attacked you?" Bello inquired.

Mike quickly thought of a way to keep Bello from accusing a rival gang. The same line Juan had used on Charlie and Johnny. "From what I learned from the cops," he said, "A serial killer called in and took credit for stabbing me."

"Who calls in and confesses to the police like that?" Bello's brow furrowed.

"Somebody crazy or stupid," Mike muttered.

"I would imagine both," Bello interjected, "Are they sure it's him?"

"They are fairly confident; apparently, I match his preferred victim's profile- lucky me," Mike snorted.

"Does this serial killer have a name?" Bello asked.

"No real name that I know of, but they called him Jangles," Mike answered.

"Jangles?" Bello repeated, "Let me put an ear to the ground and see if we can locate him." Mike tipped his head in agreement. More eyes looking for the pyscho couldn't hurt. Plus it might keep the kingpin's mind off a starting a turf war.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two ~ Depth Perception

Charlie blended into the pier goers as she watched the ocean waves. The sun was drifting further west, over the water. Johnny smirked as he walked up to the spot where she stood at the wooden railing.

"I had to hand hold a CI through a lineup ID or I would have been here sooner," he opened.

"Did you bring it?" Charlie inquired.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Johnny held out the printout. She snatched the paper out of his hands and began to study the sketch. "Thanks, Johnny, you're the best," he imitated her voice in the expected, polite response.

"Sorry," Charlie muttered.

"Haven't you seen the sketch already?" Johnny questioned.

She shook her head. "Briggs has been doing his best to keep me focused on Odin," Charlie grumbled.

Johnny leaned with his back on the pier railing to watch her face, "Feel like filling a guy in?"

Charlie got out her phone and brought up the pic and began to compare the two.

"Is that the guy-?" Johnny's brow furrowed.

Charlie spun around and headed back off the pier Johnny followed. "Where did you park?" she asked.

"A couple blocks away," he said.

"I need to show this to Abby now," Charlie replied.

* * *

The sky was a mix the yellows and reds of sunset, when Briggs showed Juan into the living room where Mike and Abby lounged on the couch.

"Hey, Mike," Juan greeted, "How's it going?"

"It's good to be alive right about now," Mike smiled. He kissed Abby's temple. Juan smiled approvingly at the lovebirds.

Abby pushed up on her knees, "I guess I'll go study."

"I hate to run you off," Juan smiled.

"It never hurts to do a refresh for the bar exam," Abby smiled.

"We shouldn't be long," Mike offered.

"It's all right- just get this guy," Abby urged.

"We will," Mike promised. She smiled at him softly then left.

The three agents circled up in the living room. "What do you have for us?" Briggs inquired.

"As you know I've been going back over the evidence of the murders at the estate," Juan explained.

"Anything new come up?" Mike questioned.

"Nothing new per say, but the bloody knife found in the driveway of the Estate caught my attention," Juan answered.

"What about the knife?" Briggs inquired.

"I had the knife retested- the results came back this morning," Juan relayed, "The blood on it is from two people."

"Lisa is one," Briggs said, "The first test told us that."

Juan nodded, "This more sensitive test also separate out an unknown male DNA."

"Jangles?" Mike pondered aloud.

"That's the prevailing theory- the knife was dripping with blood, it could have easily slipped and cut him," Juan agreed.

"Any other possible contributors?" Mike inquired.

"It doesn't match any of the male agents in the house," Juan replied.

"They were shot anyway," Briggs frowned.

"If we can get a DNA sample and it matches we got him," Juan said.

Briggs' stomach fell. He pressed his lips together. Lisa's blood mixed with Jangles' blood? There was something very, very wrong with that.

"Now all we need is the guy to match the DNA to," Mike said.

"How did the hospital canvases go?" Juan asked.

"After fifteen hospitals I found a lead: a nurse recognized the guy from the sketch as coming in with a broken arm the morning after the attack," Briggs reported.

"That's my girl," Mike beamed.

"I checked out the ID he gave the hospital," Briggs continued. He gave each man a printout of the driver's license copy the hospital had proved.

"Let me guess: stolen," Juan interjected.

"Fake, but close enough," Briggs threw up one shoulder only to drop it.

"So we're back to square one?" Mike deflated.

"Without the actual ID it's hard to trace it back to the manufacturer," Briggs said.

"We're going to have to expand our search," Mike frowned.

"Where do you suggest?" Juan inquired.

"He's long gone from here," Mike reasoned, "It's been what three weeks since I was stabbed? If I were Jangles I would have gotten the hell out of dodge by now."

"Something tells me his ego is too big to leave without finishing what he started," Juan countered.

Mike raked his hand over his face. The thought was meant to be encouraging. If had just been him it probably would have been. But now with Abby and now the baby neither of the two options was very good. If something happened to either of them because of his undercover work he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

"About time you got back," Briggs said as the door closed behind the two agents arriving home. He looked up just in time to see Charlie shoot daggers out of her eyes in his direction before stomping up to the bedrooms. She left Johnny there to deal with the three men's questioning looks.

"What's that about, Johnny?" Briggs motioned in the direction Charlie had exited in.

Johnny threw his hands up in the air, "I wouldn't want to be you right now, Man."

Upstairs Charlie knocked on the door frame even though the door was open. "Come in," Abby looked up from the law book she was studying, "Hey, Charlie."

"I've got something to show you," Charlie got right to the point.

"Ok," Abby set the book aside.

Charlie turned her phone back on and typed in the code. The picture was still up. She showed it to Abby. "Is this the guy that stabbed Mike?" Charlie asked.

The color drained from Abby's face, "That's him."

"You're sure?" Charlie questioned.

Abby nodded, "Absolutely." She finally was able to pull away from Charlie's phone and look the other woman in the eye. "They are having a briefing downstairs," Abby said.

"I saw, let's go," Charlie motioned her head.

The two ladies headed down into the living room. The men quieted at their entrance. Mike got up and went to Abby.

"Agent Demarco," Juan opened.

"I know who Jangles is," Charlie announced. She handed Juan her photo with the picture.

"Abby?" Juan raised an eyebrow in question.

"He's shaved his beard, but that's the guy who attack Mike," Abby confirmed.

"Thank you," Juan said, "Please, don't think I'm being dismissive, but to keep your integrity as a witness I need you to go somewhere you can't hear us." Abby looked to Mike who nodded.

"Hey, Abby have you seen our clothes collection?" Johnny offered.

"No, I think I would have remembered that," she replied.

"Why don't you go check it out? I'll meet you there when we're done," Mike said. Abby bobbed her head. He dipped in and kissed her.

"Lead the way," Abby reluctantly pulled away from her boyfriend. Johnny led her to another part of the house joking as they walked.

Once they were gone, everyone got back to the task in hand. "Who is the man in the photo?" Juan asked.

"A Federale named Raphael Cortes," Charlie answered.

"Charlie, you rock," Mike interjected.

"I know," Charlie replied.

"How do you know him?" Briggs questioned. His heart was beating in his ears. From the picture he could see that Charlie had to have been really close to the guy to take it.

"He and I have been working on hunting down Odin," Charlie replied.

"For how long?!" Briggs demanded.

"About two months," Charlie answered undeterred.

"So he's been in the city around the time frame of the assault?" Juan asked.

"He's been around- I can't say for sure what days," Charlie nodded.

"Why am a just hearing about this?" Briggs questioned. Not only had Charlie just found Jangles,he had been in a room with her on multiple occasions. Oh, Briggs wanted to punch something. All his attempts to shield Charlie from the psycho had thus far prove pointless.

"I run CIs and leads all the time- it's my job," Charlie retorted.

"I should have been notified," he insisted.

"Like I should have been allowed to see the sketch before now?" she threw her head to the side in challenge.

Briggs crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to back off of Raphael," he commanded.

"He'll get spooked and be in the wind," Charlie protested.

"That's an order- you will drop him!" Briggs thundered.

"The hell I will!" Charlie matched his volume.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three ~ Where There's Smoke

"You'd disobey a direct order?" Briggs growled.

"A stupid one!" Charlie retorted.

Juan held up his hand. "Kids?!" he called. The arguing ex-couple ignored him. Juan texted himself the picture of Jangles from Charlie's phone while they continued.

"This is not your case you are needed elsewhere," Briggs insisted.

"You are being ridiculous! I am the easiest and fastest way to get to Jangles," Charlie insisted.

"She's right, Briggs," Mike interjected. Briggs turned a death glare on Mike. The younger agent didn't back down. "With Charlie we've got direct access," Mike continued, "We can get Jangles locked up in a matter of days instead of months or years."

"She gave us a name- that's enough," Briggs countered.

"I can do more," Charlie insisted.

Juan whistled loudly finally getting their attention. "We are not making any progress like this," he collected his things. Juan stood.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked to stop him from leaving.

"I'm going to go back to the office and check out Raphael," he handed her back her phone, "I'll be in touch." Juan left before she could protest further.

Briggs reached out to her, but Charlie turned and left the house through the back, slamming the door behind her. Mike flinched at the sound.

"What is wrong with you?" Mike demanded.

"Me? What about you? We agreed not to get Charlie involved," Briggs argued.

"No, that was your decision not Juan's or mine- don't throw us under the bus when Charlie gets back," Mike threw up his hands.

"I'll deal with it," Briggs said. Charlie was probably ready to kick his butt, but he could deal with an angry Charlie if it meant keeping her alive.

"You are not acting like yourself," Mike asserted.

Briggs knew the younger man was right. He had lost his normal cool. "I've got my reasons- you don't have to approve of them," Briggs said.

"I get it- you have a thing for Charlie," Mike said.

"And how would you know anything about Charlie and me?" Briggs frowned.

"People talk, Briggs," Mike said, "I may not have been here for the first few rounds, but it's becoming blindly obvious your feelings for Charlie haven't gone away." He pursed his lips and waited for Briggs to respond. The senior agent gave no denial to Mike's accusation. "Maybe you still love her," Mike raised a shoulder just to drop it.

"Maybe it's none of your business," Briggs retorted.

"It is when it's effecting the case," Mike countered.

"I shouldn't have brought you on in the first place," Briggs muttered.

"I've got a woman to protect too," Mike put his hand to his chest, "Abby does not have Charlie's training and will not touch a gun."

"All that training didn't help the agents at the estate," Briggs rejoined.

"Could all your protecting push Charlie in the opposite direction?" Mike questioned.

"What are you getting at, Mike?" Briggs frowned.

"Everyone's better off if we go at Jangles as a team- you or Charlie going rogue will get people hurt," Mike argued, "She's a damn good agent as much as you want her out of Jangles' crosshairs we need her."

"No, we don't," Briggs refuted.

"Why can't you trust Charlie to do her job?" the younger agent challenged. Mike left to go find his girlfriend.

* * *

Charlie met up with Juan as he unlocked his car. "Agent DeMarco," Juan greeted as if he expected her to show up, "Here to pitch your plan?"

She nodded in the affirmative. "For some reason Briggs is not thinking straight," Charlie frowned.

"He's let this case become a little personal," Juan admitted.

Charlie's brow furrowed, "It's your case."

"Yes it is, but one of the agents in his house was nearly killed under his watch," he offered, "Agent Briggs feels partially responsible I suppose."

"The final decision is yours," Charlie said.

Juan nodded. As much as he wanted to respect Briggs' wishes to keep Charlie out of the investigation there she stood in front of him offering him the key. Juan would be stupid not to take it. "What's your plan?" he coaxed.

"I'm going to call Raphael… Jangles and tell him Mike wants to meet to see about joining the Odin and Bello cases; Raphael found a link we had been missing," Charlie stated, "The minute Jangles shows up, you swoop in with a team and grab him."

"You'd put Mike in the same room with the guy who stabbed him?" Juan questioned.

"We're a trained agents- it's our job to catch criminals," she replied not batting an eye.

"Still getting in a room with a guy that tried to kill you so soon after the attempt is not going to be easy for him," he countered.

"He'll do it," Charlie asserted.

"You sound awfully confident of that," Juan replied.

"He wants Abby out of the line of fire," she reasoned. If Charlie played the baby card as well, there wouldn't be any way Mike could say no. Charlie doubted she would have to take it that far. "The thought of Jangles going after her is driving him crazy," she added.

"Set it up with Jangles and Mike," Juan gave the go ahead, "I'll get you back up."

"When?" Charlie inquired.

"We'll need at least a day for warrants," he added, "Where were you thinking?"

"There is a diner where we meet up," Charlie answered.

"Give me the details and I'll check it out," Juan said.

* * *

Johnny hung back silently while Abby perused through the clothing the agents used for their undercover opts. She was looking for something, just what he didn't know. Abby stopped when she came to the fatigues Mike had been wearing the night she had met Bello. Abby turned to where Mike leaned in the doorway of the huge room turned closest. She hadn't needed him to alert her to his presence.

She lifted the clothes and showed them to Mike. Abby walked over to Mike and handed him the uniform. "We are so borrowing this," she grinned.

"You guys got a plan?" Johnny inquired.

"Charlie did," Mike frowned, "Briggs shot it down."

"Where is Charlie?" Abby asked.

"She stomped off to the beach," Mike sighed.

"I should go check on her," she rested her hand on Mike's arm. Her boyfriend nodded.

"Don't go far," Abby kissed his check, "I'll be back." Mike enjoyed the view as she turned around and left.

Johnny made his way over to Mike. He tweaked the uniform in his friend's hands. "Soldier boy, huh? Kinky," Johnny teased.

"She likes soldiers," Mike shrugged as he suppressed his own smile.

* * *

On the beach Abby found Charlie sitting in the sand. "Go back inside, Johnny!" Charlie barked.

"I can't do that until I know you're ok," Abby replied.

Charlie angled back to look at the other woman, "Sorry, Abs."

"That bad?" Abby sat down beside her.

"I've got a solid plan to take down Jangles, but Briggs doesn't want to hear a word of it," Charlie replied.

"Men!" Abby huffed. She leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Charlie. "Neanderthals all of them," Abby pronounced.

"You got really lucky with Mike," Charlie replied.

"Yeah," Abby smiled, "He's an exception most times."

"He stuck up for me," Charlie reported.

"As he should," Abby smiled.

"This isn't my first rodeo," Charlie grumbled, "I've been doing this job for years." She shifted. Abby let her go. "For some reason Briggs doesn't want me near this case."

"I think he still loves you," Abby offered.

"That's been over for a while," Charlie pursed her lips and shook her head.

Abby leaned back on her palms, "I've caught Briggs looking at you when you're not watching."

"In what way?" Charlie questioned.

"You know," Abby nudged Charlie's shoulder with her own, "The way Mike looks at me."

"So like a puppy?" Charlie inquired. Abby snorted in amusement. "Our feelings shouldn't get in the way of getting a murderer locked up," Charlie insisted.

"Men in love do stupid things," Abby frowned.

"Like letting the woman they love find their FBI badge?" Charlie teased.

Abby chuckled, "Exactly." The air felt considerably lighter around them. "Are we going to go back in and kick Briggs' ass until he listens to you?" Abby offered.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Charlie brushed the hair the breeze had blown into her face back, "It's not Briggs' case."

"You went over his head," Abby deduced.

"He's the one that was over stepping," Charlie justified it.

"I take it Juan said yes to your plan," Abby replied.

"He knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth," Charlie held her head high.

"Good for him," Abby approved.

"The plan involves having Mike confront Jangles with me," Charlie said. She tried to read Abby even though her reaction was shadowed by the dark of the night.

Abby was silent for a moment as images of the maniac holding a bleeding Mike down flashed in her memory. She rubbed her arms to stop the threatening tremble. "The two of you will have backup right?" Abby straightened.

"Agent Badillo won't let us go in without it," Charlie confirmed.

Abby licked her lips, "If you're looking for my blessing…"

"Maybe I am, maybe... I don't know," Charlie sighed turning her gaze back out into the ocean.

"As long as you and Mike are taking all available precautions- I can't object," Abby replied, "The two of you know you what you're doing."

"Thanks for saying that," Charlie pushed up from the sand. She offered her hand to help Abby up. "We better get you and the baby inside before Mike calls out the National Guard," Charlie quipped.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four ~ Scorched Earth

Mike heard the toilet flush as he walked into his room. He set the tray of toast, tea, and juice onto the chest at the end of the bed. The water started in the faucet. Concerned, Mike followed the sound into the attached bathroom. Abby was at the sink rinsing out her mouth. "Again?" he frowned. There couldn't be anything left in her stomach after the last time.

She straightened, "We're fine." Abby wiped her chin on the hand towel. "I swear this is payback for the morning sickness my mom had with me," she muttered half-jokingly.

"Did your mom have it bad?" Mike inquired. He hadn't expected the morning sickness to be this severe.

Abby nodded, "With both Daniel and me." She'd leave out the part about the hospital stay it caused with her for now. Abby knew the knot in her stomach was from more than morning sickness.

"If you start feeling worse today, will you please let Johnny take you to the hospital?" Mike entreated.

Abby nodded, "I promise." He didn't need to be worrying about her or their baby, not today. Not when they were going to get Jangles.

He kissed her check, "Thank you." Mike drew her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He could feel the anxiety radiating from her. "Everything is going to be fine," Mike coaxed, "Charlie has my back and I have hers."

"Look, I'm going to have to let you do your job and you're going to have to let me worry about you and wring my hands when I know it's bad," Abby said, "Can you do that for me?"

"I can live with that," Mike rested his cheek against her hair, "I'll put up with anything as long as you stick around."

Abby melted back into him and closed her eyes. "I love you," she sighed.

"I love you, too," Mike kissed Abby's temple.

The two returned to their bedroom holding hands. "Think you can nap?" Mike motioned to the bed.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping any time soon," Abby shook her head. He retrieved the glass of pear juice from the tray and gave it to her.

Mike spotted her laptop while she sipped on the juice. "Why don't you take it easy and look for some apartments?" he suggested.

"I can do that," Abby replied. Maybe it would help distract her. "Got a wish list?" she asked.

"At least two bedrooms, one with a door for us and another for a nursery," Mike said, "Other than that I'm not fussy."

"We haven't talked about a price range," Abby reminded him.

"Right now, worry about being in a good neighborhood- I want you safe. I guess you can add that to the wish list," he said.

"Got it," she replied.

"Look for some houses too," Mike encouraged. He rested his hand over Abby's still flat abdomen. "We could use some space," his eyes sparkled at her. She placed her hand over his. For a moment the two were in their own little world.

"Any particulate style you prefer?" Abby asked.

"What kind of style do you think I like?" Mike pursed his lips.

"I don't know," she began to tease, "Maybe Craftsman or Colonial."

"What and what?" he furrowed his brow playfully, "They both sound so stern." Abby laughed. "As long as the house is good enough for you and the baby I could care less what it looks like," Mike said.

"Uh, uh put all the burden on my shoulders," Abby scoffed.

"Any place with you is home," he pronounced. Abby pushed up on her toes and closed the gap between their lips. Mike After a through kiss, they parted and rested their foreheads together. A smile slowly crept across Abby's face, "Corny."

He huffed, "It's true."

"Mikey!" his name was called from downstairs.

"I guess you have to go," she deflated.

"Yeah," Mike pressed his lips together, "Walk me out?" Abby nodded.

He took her hand. They exited their room and walked downstairs in sync.

The couple joined the trio waiting at the door. "We're going to need to book to the briefing," Briggs urged. Charlie rolled her eyes. Mike had a feeling he'd be playing referee the whole drive to headquarters.

"Maybe Mike should drive," Johnny suggested.

Abby let go of Mike's hand and hugged Charlie. "I'll watch out for him," Charlie pledged.

"You be careful too," Abby ordered. Charlie pulled away and nodded. Briggs headed out the door. Charlie made her way to the car. Mike dragged his feet outside. His eyes refused to leave his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to your girl," Johnny promised.

"Thanks, Man," Mike forced a smile. He stepped back in to Abby. Mike cupped the back of her neck and kissed her forehead. "I will call as soon as I can," he said.

"I'll be waiting," Abby replied. Love tempered with concern shone out through her brown eyes. With one final look at Abby Mike left closing the door behind him.

* * *

After the briefing Charlie found an empty agent lounge. Needing somewhere quiet to clear her mind before the sting, she sat down on the couch. Her head needed to be in the game and not on her ex. Charlie successfully ignored him during the briefing. She was halfway to her goal when the devil himself walked in the room. He stood in front of her with a half size bottle of grape soda in one hand. "Peace offering?" Briggs offered her the bottle.

Charlie rolled her eyes, but accepted it. "If you think I'm apologizing, forget it," she twisted off the cap.

"I know better than that," he took a drink of his own open soda, "For the record this isn't me apologizing either."

"Then why are you here?" Charlie questioned.

"Somebody's got to watch your six," Briggs sat beside her.

"There are plenty of other qualified agents already on it," she drank.

"The main agent you're relying on is a stabbing victim that hasn't fully recovered," he pointed out.

"You were all for Mike getting back to work," Charlie reminded him.

"Working with Bello, not throwing him in a room with the guy that nearly killed him," Briggs countered.

"If you are so against this opt then you should go back home," she blinked rapidly. Her eyelids were becoming very heavy. Charlie polished off the soda hoping it would wake her up.

"You went over my head behind my back, the least you can let me do is let me back you up," Briggs insisted.

"I had to," Charlie argued, "There is a serial killer on the loose."

"We would have found another way to nail him," he replied.

"This Captain of the football team attitude of yours is beyond old," she stated, "It's a wonder Agent Badillo is letting you anywhere near this case." Charlie shook her head to clear out the fog that was forming. She looked down at the empty bottle in her had. Something was not right. "What did you do, Paul?" Charlie questioned. She started up, but did not make it to the door. Briggs scooped her up as she passed out.

He laid her out in a comfortable position on the couch. Briggs tucked a pillow under her head. He squatted down next to her. Briggs brushed some hair back out of her face. "I'm sorry, Chuck, but you are my heart and I can't let him near you again," he said. Briggs kissed her forehead. The mild sedative was enough to knock her out for a couple of hours with no lasting side effects. He took her phone out of her purse and sat it on the arm rest of the couch by her head so she would be sure to find it. Briggs took one last look at her. A twinge of pain hit his chest. He left, locking the door behind him. The phone went off not a minute after he left. It rang on by Charlie's head, but did not wake her.

When his call got directed to voice mail Mike frowned. He pulled his cellphone away from his ear and ended the call. Mike straightened from where he was leaning on the jeep.

"Did she answer?" Juan inquired.

"No," Mike shook his head. Something had to be wrong.

"Ok," Juan took in a breath, "We'll give her another five minutes and if she doesn't come out we'll go find her."

Mike nodded. He furiously typed a text. _Where are you, Charlie?_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five ~ Crash and Burn

Jangles pulled into a parking lot across the street from the diner. He checked the time on his phone. It was thirty minutes until his appointed meeting time with Charlie and Mike. Something in his gut told him this was too good to be true. He decided to check things out to be sure he wouldn't be walking into a trap. It was more than luck that allowed Jangles to keep his freedom for this long. He knew better than to take the offer of joining cases at face value.

After opening his windows and killing the engine, he looked over into the passenger seat where a pair of binoculars lay. Jangles reached down to retrieve them. Mid grab he heard the engine of a vehicle as it pulled up in the spot right beside him. Jangles' head whipped up. He found himself in the crosshairs of a cocked Glock. He focused on the face of the man whose finger was on the trigger.

Briggs waited until their eyes meet before speaking. "Remember me?" he sneered.

Jangles dropped as Briggs fired. The bullet hissed, flying just over Jangles' head and embedding in the passenger side door. Jangles managed to start his truck and throw it into reverse while the volley of Briggs' gunfire thundered around him. He hit the gas and flew back out of the parking lot.

Briggs hung out his open drivers' side door. He got off two more shots which took out both the front and rear windshields on the targeted truck. He turned around and took hold of the steering wheel. Briggs drove out of the parking lot and down the road after Jangles. The bastard was not getting away.

Jangles checked his rear view mirror, knowing Briggs had to be right on his tail. There were a couple of cars between them. That wouldn't be enough to hold Briggs at bay for long. His mind raced trying to figure out a route to lose the homicidal FBI agent.

* * *

Juan saw Mike turn a corner and followed him down the hallway. "No sign of Agent DeMarco in the east quarter," Juan reported, "Any better luck?"

"Diaz said she came this way," Mike kept his eyes fixed ahead. Thirty minutes and no word from Charlie. He was beginning to panic inwardly. This was not like Charlie at all. She was always reliable. He found the first door and opened it. It was empty. Mike frowned and pressed on.

"There is a lounge down a few rooms," Juan informed him. They continued through the corridor checking each room for the missing agent.

They came to the door to the lounge "This door is locked," Mike knocked on the door, "Charlie?" There was no answer, but somehow he knew his friend was in that room.

Juan called someone who had a key.

Mike pushed passed the other two agents and went in first. He saw Charlie lying deathly still. Mike ran to the couch, "Charlie?!" She didn't respond, but he could see that she was breathing. He gently padded her cheek. Still nothing. Juan was on the phone summoning a medic. Mike squatted down beside her. He could see that she was breathing. "Charlie," he coaxed, "Wake up."

Mike didn't know how long he stayed staring at her before the medic arrived. Mike heard him enter the room and got up and out of the way.

The medic leaned over her. He repeated Charlie's name with no more success than Mike had. The medic took out a pin light. He opened Charlie's eyes one at a time and checked her pupils' reaction. He reached into a bag and took out a small container of smelling salts. The medic opened it and waved it under Charlie's noise. "How long has she been unresponsive?" the medic asked.

"We don't know Agent DeMarco hadn't been in contact for the past forty-five minutes and we just found her like this about five minutes ago," Juan answered.

"So possibly an hour?" the medic replied. Juan nodded. This was the last thing they needed.

"Is she going to be ok?" Mike inquired.

"Agent Demarco needs some scans and test at a hospital before I can tell you anything," the medic answered.

The word hospital did it. Charlie began to stir, though she didn't fully wake.

"Charlie?" Mike rushed forward towards her. The medic motioned him to stand back.

The medic ran the smelling salts under her nose a second time. Her eyes shot open.

"Mike?" Charlie called.

"I'm here," Mike answered. She sat up groggily.

"Slow down," Juan encouraged, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't know," Charlie covered her face in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked.

Charlie shook her head. "Give me a minute," she requested. No one spoke until Charlie lifted her head and looked at them. "The meeting," she gasped. Charlie tried to get up. "Easy, there is a gurney coming for you," the medic said.

"That won't be necessary," Charlie protested.

"You are going to see a doctor," Juan said.

"But Jangles…" Charlie replied.

"Will wait- I'm not sending you into the field until a doctor clears you," Juan insisted.

"He'll run," Charlie asserted.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Juan asked.

"Sitting down on the couch," Charlie rubbed her eyes.

Charlie looked around the room. "Where's Briggs?" she inquired.

Mike opened his mouth, but Juan answered, "He already left." Which both Mike and Juan had considered odd. One would think Briggs would have been the one to lead the search party.

* * *

Under a protection of an abandon warehouse, Jangles parked his vehicle. He sat behind the wheel and told himself to breathe. Jangles had lost Briggs twenty minutes ago. The adrenaline was beginning to fade out of his system. Jangles hissed, finally able to feel the wound on his hand. It burned. He looked down his hand and sneered. Briggs had grazed him- right between the thumb and index finger. Jangles growled out a curse before reaching over into the glove box were he kept a rag. He hastily wrapped the rag around his hand. Jangles tied the rag so it would stay on. He pulled the knot tight with this teeth.

Jangles got out of his pickup truck, slamming the door behind him. He surveyed the bullet riddled side. In a fit of rage Jangles kicked a tire. Steam was about to come out from under his shirt collar. Briggs was going to pay and pay dearly for this stunt. Jangles knew just how to make him pay too: Charlie. Of course she could have been in on the ambush with her boyfriend. He was going to take his chances. Either way her fate would be the same. Jangles got out his phone and made a call. Charlie would come to him.

Knowing Jangles would call Charlie, she had left her phone with Mike & Juan in the waiting room while a doctor examined her.

"Where are you guys, Charlie?" Jangles asked.

"Raphael? This is Mike," Mike answered.

"Where's, Charlie?" Jangles skipped the pleasantries.

"Charlie had a medical emergency," Mike spun the situation.

"Is she all right?" Jangles frowned. He'd find a way to get to her, even in a hospital.

"She will be," Mike replied, "She's back with the doctor right now." Easy enough to explain why he had her phone. "If you can give us an hour- we'd still like to meet up," Mike added.

"That's fine," Jangles agreed, "But somewhere other than the diner."

"Why?" Mike questioned.

"Some loco tried to shoot my head off with a Glock when I showed up," Jangles replied.

"What the hell?!" Mike raked his hand over his face. _Damn it, Briggs._ There was no doubt in his mind who the shooter was. Jangles smirked. From the surprise in his voice Mike wasn't part of the shooting. Maybe, just maybe, Jangles would give the young agent a quick death. "Were you hit?"

Jangles looked down at that makeshift bandage on his hand, "Grazed, but nothing serious." Luckily he had done some DIY bullet proofing to his car that protected him from too much damage.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Mike inquired, making sure to keep his voice even. He half wondered if Jangles was onto them, thanks to Briggs.

"I'll never forget that face," Jangles answered.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come get you," Mike offered.

"No, thanks," Jangles declined.

"We can protect you," Mike said.

"I'm going to lay low for a while," Jangles replied, "Tell Charlie I'm ready when she is."

"Where do you want to meet?" Mike asked.

"Have Charlie call me back when you two are ready and I'll give her the details," Jangles hung up.

Mike blew out a breath. He felt Juan's eyes on him. "Someone ambushed Jangles," Mike relied.

Juan inhaled sharply. He didn't even bother to ask who shot at Jangles. They both knew the answer even if they couldn't prove it in court. "Do we need to abort?" Juan asked.

"No," Mike insisted, "We're getting him today." It just had to happen.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six ~ Going Down Swinging

Jangles lingered under the pier where he had agreed to meet with Charlie and Mike. The location was ideal for the clear sight lines. Jangles would see any back up they brought. And if they brought Briggs with them he had ample room to make a break for it. Shooting Mike and grabbing Charlie was the most efficient plan. If they came alone that is. Still it could work even if they had back up. Now he just had to wait for the two to show up.

Juan and the three other agents assimilated into the people on the beach. Two each on either side of the pier. All in all they just looked like two couples enjoying a quiet afternoon on the beach. He wanted to take more agents, but that would have called way too much attention to themselves. Jangles would have definitely taken notice. Juan wasn't going to ask anyone to do something he wasn't willing to do. Once he and his partner got their blanket out and settled Juan texted Mike the go signal.

Mike nodded to Charlie from where they waited in the parking lot. He let her lead as supposedly he didn't know Jangles. They were going to play this just as they would have had it taken place in the diner. Keeping in the back of their minds that Jangles could be playing them or that they had been made thanks to what transpired during the delay.

"Over here, Charlie," Jangles greeted, his finger on the trigger of his 9mm.

"Raphael Cortes- Mike Warren," Charlie made introductions as they approached. Jangles relaxed and let go of his gun to shake hands with Mike. "Charlie speaks very highly of you," Jangles had to hold in a laugh. He wondered if Mike knew actually who he was shaking hands with.

"Smug bastard," Mike muttered under his breath.

"Did you get someone to look at your hand?" Charlie inquired.

"It's fine," Jangles scrunched up his face momentarily, "Let's get down to business."

"Sound good to me," Mike replied.

"How's the side?" Jangles sneered. Mike frowned. Jangles sucker punched him in the precise spot the knife had gone in before. The wind was knocked out of Mike and he doubled over. With an elbow to the back Jangles sent Mike to the ground before grabbing Charlie who was getting out her gun. He unbelted his gun and pressed it to Charlie's neck. "Drop it," Jangles ordered. Reluctantly Charlie did as she was told. "You can thank your boyfriend for this," Jangles snarled as he began to pull her away.

"I don't know what you are talking about I don't have a boyfriend," Charlie took advantage of their height difference and threw her head back into his face. The resulting impact broke Jangles' nose. The pain weakened his grip enough that she was able to break free.

Using the opportunity Mike rushed him before Juan and the other agents could reach them. He slammed Jangles into one of the pier's pilings. Mike couldn't have planned it any better, Jangles slammed into the solid wood pillar square with the arm that Abby had broken. His fully body weight pressing behind it. The gun dropped from Jangles' hand. Mike pressed down just a little harder. He leaned over Jangles and smirked, "How's the arm?" Jangles glared back at him and grunted. Juan collected Jangles' gun.

One handed Mike took out a pair of cuffs from their holder on his waist band. He held them out to Charlie, "Do the honors."

Charlie stepped forward and hesitantly took the cuffs, "You sure, Mike?"

"He's your collar, Charlie," Mike answered.

"Raphael Cortes, you are under arrest for the attempted murder," Charlie began. Mike held Jangles down while Charlie slipped the cuffs around each of the killer's wrists. She pulled Jangles up. Mike and Juan walked one on either side of Charlie and Jangles so their prisoner wouldn't get any ideas. She finished reading Jangles his Miranda rights as they carted him to the transport van.

After they slammed the door on him, Mike got out his cellphone and called Abby. "Mike?" she answered after the second ring.

"We got him, Baby," Mike replied.

Abby closed her eyes and prayed a silent prayer of thanks. "Are you and Charlie ok?" she asked.

Mike looked over to Charlie. "Charlie's good," he answered.

"And you?" Abby asked.

"I can't wait to see you," Mike breathed out a half laugh.

She could hear him smile. "Me too," Abby let herself relax.

"Look, Johnny is going to bring you down to HQ," he said, "We need you to make the ID."

"Ok, I'll go get him, and we'll head out," she replied.

"I'll be in the lobby," Mike said, "Meet you there."

"Meet you there," Abby repeated.

* * *

Juan came from the back and sat next to Charlie. They watched Mike pace the length of the room for a minute before either spoke. "Is Mike trying to wear a hole in the floor?" Juan quipped.

"Abby should be here soon," Charlie shrugged.

"The FBI is to setup another undercover house in California," Juan informed her.

"Really? Good to know," she replied.

"It could be a really good thing for you," he continued.

"How so?" Charlie asked.

"They are looking for a lead agent- you are due for a promotion," Juan clarified.

"Are you serious?" she questioned.

"I just came from putting in a good word for you with the agents in charge of the planning," he shared, "From your file and your involvement in this case, they are very interesting in meeting with you."

"I almost royally screwed up the sting," Charlie pointed out.

"We wouldn't even have had a name without your leg work," Juan insisted.

"I did get you that," she replied.

"Say you'll meet with them," Juan encouraged.

"I'll think about it," Charlie said.

Mike leaned on the wall and watched the door. He couldn't pace anymore, but he just couldn't sit either. Mike held his breath when Abby and Johnny walked through the large glass door. Johnny went to check on Charlie.

Abby ran to Mike and threw herself into his arms. She grabbed his face and captured his mouth with her own. Abby wrapped her arms around Mike's neck as the two continued the fight to consuming each other. He tilted his head changing the angle. After a few minutes they pulled apart their hearts racing. Mike was wishing they were somewhere a little more private. Abby blushed realizing that she had just passionately kissed him in the middle of what could be considered his place of work. Well, that didn't look very professional. "Mike, I'm sor-," she began.

"Don't you ever apologize for kissing me," Mike commanded huskily as he pulled her back to him. He was still trying to get his breathing under control.

Juan approached the couple. "Here he is- safe and sound," he smiled.

"Hello, Agent Badillo," Abby greeted.

"Juan," he insisted.

"Is everything ready?" Mike asked.

Juan nodded, "Follow me." He led them through a small maze of corridors. "This works just like on TV shows," Juan began to prepare Abby, "There's going to be about six guys behind a one-way window."

"And I tell you which guy I recognize," Abby said.

"If you don't see him it's important to say that too," Juan replied. She nodded.

They came to the door of viewing room. "Here we are," Juan opened it. Abby took a breath and walked inside. Mike followed. He wasn't going to have her go through this by herself. Juan entered as well and closed the door. Mike didn't say a word, but creased down her shoulders and wrapped his arms around Abby in support. The way Mike's hands came to rest protectively over Abby's abdomen was not lost on Juan. Abby placed one of her hands on top of Mike's. That clenched it for him. There was a little Warren on the way. Juan decided not to say anything. If they wanted to tell him they would.

She took a good look at each of the men. "Number five," Abby indicated.

Juan pressed the button for the intercom, "Number five, step forward." Jangles holding the number five card did as directed.

She studied him very carefully. Jangles had been cleaned up with both his grazed hand and broken nose tended too. The sling on his other arm might have garnered some sympathy from others, but not from Abby. One flash in her mind of the way Jangles looked down at her wounded boyfriend squashed any of those feelings. She shook it off. Jangles still looked pretty scary. "That's the man who attacked Mike," Abby insisted.

"You're positive?" Juan inquired.

"Yes," she tipped her head in the affirmative.

"Thank you, Abby," Juan said then called an end to the lineup.

After the ID Mike was feeling pretty possessive of Abby. He needed some alone time his girl. "Want to go out for dinner tonight?" Mike offered.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Will I need to change?"

"No, you're perfect," he crooned.

Abby rolled her eyes and snickered, "Nobody's perfect." He looked her over. Abby wore a white sheer, lace tank top with a white camisole underneath. She felt so much lighter than she had this morning.

Briggs hung around the other door where they let out the men from the lineup. He had found Jangles' shot up truck when the news of the other man's capture broke. He caught Jangles' eyes as he exited. Jangles glared at Briggs as he was carted down the hall. His eyes sent a chill through Briggs. The others would be celebrating tonight, but this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven ~ Aftermath

Briggs sighed heavily. He stared at Charlie's door. The pings and beeps of a game being played on her phone gave away the fact that she was in there. Briggs knew better than to knock. Charlie wouldn't open the door for him. He wasn't one to look for absolution yet against his normal nature he felt she deserved some sort of explanation.

Briggs opened the door and walked in. "Leave now," Charlie said from her seated position on the end of her bed. She didn't have to look away from her phone to know who had come into her room.

"I'm just here to talk," Briggs held up his hands.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you," Charlie spat.

"You don't have to- you can listen," he stepped around in front of her.

"Get out," Charlie commanded, keeping her eyes glued to the screen on her phone. "Should have locked the damn door," she muttered. Briggs might have been bigger than her, but Charlie could still put a hurting on him if she wanted to. Right now? The option was very tempting.

Briggs eased himself down into a chair so they could be on the same level, "I need to tell you something about Lisa Fonseca."

"Lisa?" Charlie's brow furrowed. Paul angled his eyes up to her though he didn't lift his face. He watched her eyes as she made the connection. "Your Lisa," Charlie swallowed. Briggs nodded. "What does your dead girlfriend have to do with any of this?" she questioned.

He shifted where he sat. Briggs decided just to rip the Band-Aid off. He inhaled, "Jangles killed her."

"You said she was killed in the line of duty," Charlie replied.

"She was," Briggs insisted, "At the Estate."

"You're the surviving agent," Charlie's eyes widened. Briggs hung his head.

"You drugged me to get me out of the way so you could get your revenge," Charlie charged.

"I was trying to protect you," Briggs countered.

"Protect me?" she scoffed, "Your protection is the reason Jangles got a chance to put a gun to my neck!"

"He wasn't supposed to get near you," he countered.

"I left you where you'd be safe," Briggs asserted,

"I would have been safe in the original plan. The twenty plus agents we were going to use got cut to less than half of that because you spooked Jangles and he changed the location," Charlie informed him.

"I was doing what I had to do- I couldn't let Jangles kill you like he did Lisa," he said.

"I'm not Lisa," she stated, "My name is Charlie." She held her head high. "It would be great if you could remember that," Charlie turned on her heels and stomped out of the room.

She immediately ran into Johnny in the hallway. "Are you ok?" he looked her over with concern.

"Fine," Charlie replied. His eyes went over her head into her room. She questioned how much exactly he had heard before deciding she didn't care. Johnny's eyes went up over hear head and to her room. There was a hint of anger in his eyes. He made a step as if to go into her room.

Charlie caught Johnny by the shoulder. "Get me out of here," she directed.

Johnny frowned at the door. He'd deal with Briggs later. His face softened when it came to her. Johnny turned around and offered Charlie his arm, "Where to?"

"Anywhere," Charlie answered as they headed downstairs.

The duo drove around until they came to the Drop. They went inside and pulled up two stools at the bar.

"First round's on me," Johnny offered.

"I won't say no," Charlie waved the bartender over and they ordered.

Johnny took a sip from his beer. He pursed his lips and watched Charlie, "Want to tell me about earlier?"

"What about earlier?" she filled her mouth with the liquid in her glass and threw back her head as she swallowed.

"We could start with why Mike found you passed out," Johnny replied.

"I'm not drunk enough," Charlie swirled the glass in her hand.

"Fair enough," he tipped his head, "Just don't leave me hanging for too long- I'm worried about you."

"I won't be giving a repeat performance," Charlie assured him.

"Good," Johnny nudged, "I'd rather you'd stay upright and vertical."

"I'll drink to that," she clinked her glass to his bottle. They both drank.

"Smart making me wait, you get a couple more drinks in me and I won't remember a thing," he quipped.

She chuckled softly and patted his cheek. He saw her eyes change in an instant. The sparkle left them.

"Briggs slipped something into a drink he gave me," Charlie said in a small voice.

"Son of a-," Johnny bit his tongue and forced his temper to calm down, "Who else knows?"

She finished half her drink before answering, "Mike and Juan suspect something- they found me."

"You haven't told anyone else?" Johnny frowned.

"I haven't figured out exactly what I'm going to do yet," Charlie shook her head.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do: you're going to report his ass," Johnny insisted.

"With what? He took he bottle," she replied, "They can't isolate what he gave me from my blood if they don't know what it is- without proof it's my word against his."

"Don't I count?" Johnny put his hand to his chest.

"You heard us?"

"I did," he confirmed. Charlie opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. "I've got your back," Johnny promised.

"Thank you, Johnny," she said.

"No, thanks necessary- you might as well be my blood," Johnny asserted, "I love you, Mama."

Charlie sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you, too."

* * *

"You bribing witnesses now, Mikey?" Jakes laughed.

"It was just sea food," Mike said, keeping his arm wrapped around Abby's waist.

"The crab cakes were delicious," Abby countered. She looked around. "Where's, Charlie?" Abby asked.

"Out with Johnny," Briggs answered from his seat on the couch.

As if on cue the front door opened. Johnny let Charlie in first. Briggs stood.

When Johnny spotted Briggs, he saw red. He went over to him hauling back his fist. Johnny let his fist fly and it connected with Briggs' jaw. The force knocked Briggs back into the couch. Abby gasped.

"What the hell, Johnny?" Jakes interjected.

"He knows what he did," Johnny growled.

Briggs began to push himself up. Johnny readied himself to go at him again. Jakes and Mike ran forward and pulled Johnny away from Briggs.

Briggs didn't seem phased by the fact Johnny had punched him. Charlie wasn't only Briggs' heart. She was the heart of the house. Of course the other agents were going to rally around her.

Charlie patted Johnny on his chest, "Let's go."

Mike stopped them before they left the room. "Briggs was adamant from the beginning he wanted you kept away from this case," he whispered to Charlie. She nodded. "If you decide to report him I'll give you whatever you need," Mike promised.

"Thanks, Mike," Charlie squeezed his shoulder.

Everyone dispersed throughout the house. Mike & Abby ended up in their room. "You working tomorrow too?" she asked him.

"I need to make a run for Bello," he nodded.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked.

"Just thinking about what I have to do. I feel so dirty," Mike scrunched up his nose.

She tugged on his hand, "Let's get clean." She led him into the bathroom.

Mike grabbed them a couple of towels and a washcloth. Abby began to disrobe as he put in the bath plug and started the water. After adding some of Abby's bubble bath, Mike ditched his clothes as well. She put her hair up in a clip so it would stay dry.

Once the tub filled Mike held out his hand for Abby and steadied her as she stepped in before following. They sank into the hot water. The couple soaked for a few minutes just letting the heat relax them.

Abby turned to Mike, "Want to wash your hair?" Mike nodded. She gave him space to get his hair wet. When he came back up Abby retrieved the shampoo and lathered up his honey-blonde locks. Mike groaned happily. Her fingertips felt wonderful on his scalp. They rinsed out the shampoo. Abby reached for the washcloth and squeezed some body wash into it. Starting with his back, she tenderly wiped him down making sure to do a very through job. Abby couldn't get enough. She loved touching Mike. Abby appreciated how vulnerable he was, allowing himself to be with her in this moment. She looked up into his ocean eyes with her own wide brown orbs. He smiled at her. Their gazes stayed locked as she rinsed him off.

"Your turn," Mike took over the washcloth. After he rinsed it out, he put in more body wash and began to wash Abby. Her body eagerly arched into his hands. He took his time, hoping that his touch conveyed to Abby how much he loved her. Finishing, he pulled Abby close and kissed her. "Turn around," Mike requested, "I want to wash your back." She did as she was asked then leaned forward to give him better access. Abby moaned appreciatively as he moved the cloth up and down her back. He rinsed her, then brought Abby flush to him. She laid her head on his chest not caring that the ends of her hair stuck to his wet skin. He rested his check on the crown of her head.

"Crazy day," Abby remarked.

"That's one way to put it," Mike replied, "This shows why I was so reluctant to bring you to the house before."

"I couldn't have made things easy on you," she said.

"This place- this lifestyle is so twisted," he continued, "It got Briggs messed up so bad that he drugged Charlie to keep her away from Jangles."

"That's why Johnny punched him," Abby replied.

"If it weren't for your light I could end up just like Briggs; Thank God for you, Abby," he kissed her hair, "Thank God for you."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight ~ Case Closed

Mike was the first out of bed in the morning. He kissed Abby slightly waking her. He kissed her again and told her to go back to sleep. She complied as he left. He had an important job to do today with Bello.

Mike walked into the warehouse with a bag full of drugs over his shoulder. He sat the bag down in front of the men and walked over to Bello.

"Nice work, Michael," Bello didn't make eye contact, he just leaned against the wall and watched as the drugs were being cut and bagged. Mike crossed his arms and stood next to Bello.

"Are we making demands?" Mike asked.

"Not quite. We didn't get a shipment in this time and we are running out of stock," Mike nodded paying close attention to the men handling the drugs. He knew that the reason why there was no shipment is because the FBI took them down. Now it was Bello's turn.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find a new supplier," Mike replied. That was the signal. Two minutes later the FBI came in shouting, holding their guns. They ordered everyone to the ground. Bello reluctantly got down on his knees. Mike held his hands up in surrender and knelt cooperatively playing the part. "Hands on your heads!" Bello looked over at Mike. The young agent did his best to look surprised and pissed to mirror his supposed boss. Mike put his hands on his head, one and then the other. He watched Bello get cuffed first. Next it was Mike's turn. After having the handcuffs brutally tied to him he joined Bello and his men as the group was broken up and taken away in police cars. At headquarters Mike was booked like everyone else- they wanted his cover kept as long as possible preferably up until he testified at Bello's trial.

They placed in him in an interrogation room with Briggs. "You did good today, Mikey," the older agent praised as he gave Mike the keys to the cuffs. Mike nodded in reply. Briggs tried not to take Mike's cool response too hard. He knew he was persona non grata with his housemates after what he did to Charlie. Briggs let himself out of the room. He sighed in relief and took the handcuffs off of himself. Mike smiled too as he rubbed his sore wrists. It was time to see someone about a transfer.

On his way home Mike couldn't stop smiling; He finally did it, he took down Bello. In this happy mood Mike couldn't stop thinking about Abby. Then an idea popped in his head. He should stop and get her something special.

* * *

Mike poked his head in the front door. Hoping to catch Abby before the rest of the housemates pounced on him. Luckily the woman in question was descending the stairs. He smiled and fully entered the house. She went to him.

"Are they for me?" Abby asked noticing the giant bouquet of roses he was holding.

"Yes, they are," Mike smiled and gave her a big kiss and handed her the flowers.

Abby licked her lips and then smelled her bouquet. "Thank you, these are lovely." Instead of just red roses he had chosen a bouquet with a beautiful mix of colors. "I take it things went well," she said.

"Umm, Umm," Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you have something else to tell me?" Abby inquired.

"Maybe," he pursed his lips.

"Spill," she ordered.

Mike laughed. "I put in for my transfer back east," he reported. Abby just about squealed. "It's hasn't been approved yet."

"But it will be soon," she affirmed, "As much as I've come to love these guys, I am so ready to go home."

"Me too," Mike replied.

"I better get these in a vase," Abby gave him kiss, "I'll be back." She exited to the kitchen.

When Abby came back she and Mike joined the housemates who were gathered in the living room. They all congratulated him on the arrest.

"Tonight we celebrate the take down of Jeremiah Bello, thanks to Mike it's another ass off the streets," Johnny pronounced.

"Thank you, but I couldn't do it without all of you. If I didn't have you all here I don't think I would be, I wouldn't have been able to recover from my attack and get back to work," Mike said.

"I think it's time for The Drop," Jakes clapped his hands together and started walking away. Everybody looked at each other thinking 'not again.' But everybody was up for it, even Mike. Abby & Mike looked at each other and smiled. They both knew that now Bello was behind bars their future back East was much, much closer.

"I guess this means you really are leaving?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, this was always a temporary gig for me," Mike answered. Everyone paused. Looks of shock and sadness were on everyone's faces. "Abby can't stay out here," Mike caught Abby's eyes as if asking for permission. She nodded the go ahead. "Besides now that we have a baby on the way…"

A few surprised gasps were followed by a loud cheer. "Mikey, you dog," Johnny nudged him.

"Congratulations," Jakes shook hands with the couple, who seemed to be very happy.

"Thanks," Mike replied, "Like I was saying I can't stay in undercover work with a kid, it's too dangerous- I'm choosing to be a dad."

"Good on you, Mike, good on you," Jakes replied, thinking of the son his ex would not let him see because the possible harm his job could bring to the boy. He was proud of his friend for manning up.

"So I guess, we will be having a going away party as well then?" Charlie gave Mike and Abby a hug.

"We're not leaving yet, not for another three weeks. We haven't figured out the living arrangements yet," Abby pointed out. Silence filled the room; only nods were seen from the others.

Later that night everyone decided to stay in and celebrate at home. They all gathered in the living room to play board games and drink beers- Abby stuck to soda. The night ended with a movie. Most of the housemates fell asleep on the couch and on the floor. Mike and Abby stayed awake and snuggled together to watch the rest of the movie. When the movie was over they decided to go to bed and have some alone time to celebrate…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine ~ Mean Machine

Jangles twiddled his thumbs. His assigned attorney fidgeted in the seat beside him. Hopefully this would be over quickly. His lawyer watched the door willing the person they were waiting for to appear. Juan strode into the interrogation room. The attorney relaxed her shoulders seemingly grateful not to be alone with her client anymore. Juan caught her eyes sympathetically. He'd feel a bit sorry for anyone who got saddled with this case. She motioned for Juan to sit. He took the chair on the opposite side of the table. Juan tilted his head and scanned his quarry. Smugly Jangles sprawled himself out, sitting low in his own chair, in almost the same comfortable stance as the last interrogation.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" Jangles' lawyer spoke first.

"We're amending the charges against your client," Juan advised, "Attempted murder with special circumstances-."

"That's what he's charged with right now," the attorney pointed out.

"And we've added an arson charge, destruction of government property, and five counts of capital murder," Juan said.

"Capital murder?" she questioned.

"You remember Agent Fonseca," Juan make eye contact with the serial killer.

Jangles shook his head, "The name doesn't ring a bell."

Juan spun a picture of Lisa in front of Jangles, "A woman you stabbed to death about seven years ago."

Jangles leaned forward to study the picture. He licked his lips. "Sweet face for a fed," Jangles remarked.

Juan raised an eyebrow, but didn't give Jangles the rise he wanted from him. "Care to explain how your blood ended up on the knife that killed her?" Juan inquired flatly.

"Don't answer that," the attorney directed, "You know this is his blood?"

"DNA says so," Juan dropped the file with the results in front of the attorney.

"What DNA?" the lawyer frowned. She opened the file and scanned through the charts and other information. "My client has yet to even be asked to provide a sample."

"Actually he already did," Juan leaned back into the chair, "We kept the sterile cloths from when the EMT's cleaned up your client's bloody noise."

"Really, Agent Badilio?" the attorney raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"It's a step up from a discarded soda can," Juan countered.

"That's one- what about the other four counts?" the attorney inquired.

"He killed a handful of undercover FBI agents and torched their safe house; Lisa Fonseca was among them- her murder directly ties him to theirs," Juan said.

"I'm missing my exercise time for this?" Jangles complained to his lawyer.

"Five capital murder charges are nothing to sniff at," Juan retorted, "We will be seeking the death penalty. There is no if about that- I'm only sorry you can't meet Mr. Sparky five times for those five lives you took."

"Only five?" Jangles tisked, "Who knew the FBI was so slow-."

"I have to advise you against any incriminating comments," the attorney turned to her client.

Jangles ignored her. "What about the others?" he smirked. Juan stared at him wide eyed. Jangles laughed. What did he care? With his contacts in the Mexican cartels there was no way he was going to spend the rest of the day in prison. They wanted him back in Mexico.

"You have to go- this interview is over," the attorney declared.

Juan's mind was racing as he stood and exited the room.

After some time, the frustrated his attorney left Jangles with a guard. There was nothing much she could do with an hour long silence. Truth be told she didn't have the most cooperative client.

Before they could get underway back to Jangles' cell, two men dressed in uniforms approached them. Jangles recognized one of the men, but did not let it show on his face. The guard greeted the other men.

"We're here to transport the prisoner back to his cell- you're needed back at the office."

"What for?" the guard asked.

"Something about missing paper work," the man Jangles knew covered.

"Bureaucrats," the waiting guard muttered, "He's all yours."

The 'guards' nodded and took charge of their 'prisoner.' Instead of taking him back to his cell they walked him through security and out to a waiting car. One of the men slipped him the keys to the shackles. Once they drove out of the security camera range Jangles unlocked his restraints. He noted the stack of clean clothes that sat on the other side of the seat. They had thought of everything.

"Where to?" the driver inquired.

"I have a car in a parking garage on West Fifth Street," Jangles directed.

"When can I tell the boss he should expect you?" the second man upfront asked.

"I have some unfinished business before I can leave California," Jangles said. He opened his door, "Tell Javier I'll be in touch." Once inside the stashed car Jangles began to change out of his prison uniform. The broken arm made it a difficult, but he managed. Jangles started the engine and pulled out. This car was a clunker, but would make the short drive to his destination.

* * *

Mike slid into a booth opposite Juan who was already there. A waitress came over to them and asked Mike what he wanted. "Cola, please," Mike requested. She left to go get him his drink.

"Rumors are your transfer back to DC is already approved," Juan smiled.

"I haven't heard anything yet," Mike replied.

"I hate to lose you," Juan replied.

"It was always the plan for me to go back to DC," Mike said.

"I know they promised you a fast track up the ranks after strong arming you into this assignment," Juan acknowledged.

"I'm not so sure that stands anymore," Mike shrugged, "I'm cutting it short."

"Not even four months out of Quantico and you've been instrumental in two high profile arrests and gotten down to the bottom of Briggs' issues." Mike pressed his lips together. "I think you've earned a big promotion," Juan continued.

"I was lucky to have you in my corner," Mike deflected.

"Remember me when you make director," Juan smiled.

* * *

Abby and Charlie sat around the dining room table. A game of Kings Don't Count was spread out before them. Abby had her laptop down blaring the 90s boyband music for them. Alone in the house they could play whatever music they liked. Everyone else was out on assignment or in Briggs' case out giving Charlie space.

"You are a card shark," Charlie drew from the deck. She turned over a card in one of three rows in front of her. "Ouch," Charlie cringed, but switched out the cards. She held it out to Abby knowing it was one she wanted.

"I learned from the best- my grandmother plays to win," Abby smiled then took the card Charlie gave her and put it in one of her rows. Discarding an appropriate card. The lights went out and all the electronics cut off except for the laptop. The women looked at each other. "What just happened?" Abby questioned.

Charlie checked out the window. The neighbors still had power. "We probably just popped a breaker- I'll go check," Charlie said.

"I'm coming with you," Abby interjected. She had a bad feeling about this. The girls headed for the back door. That's when they saw Jangles outside waiting for someone to come out.

"Front door," Charlie ordered. They needed to get to her car. Charlie grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it, but it was stuck. The door had been jerry-rigged shut.

"What do we do now?"

"We can't stay down here," Charlie replied. The back door was locked and the windows where made of bullet proof glass and did not open on the main floor. That should give them some time.

They went straight to Charlie's room. Charlie made a beeline for her closet and pulled out the bulletproof vest she kept in the back. Charlie tossed the vest to Abby, "Put this on."

"What about you?" Abby protested.

"I'm not pregnant," Charlie countered and went for her gun in her nightstand.

"Mike has his vest in our room," Abby offered.

"Fine," Charlie took the magazine out of her 9mm and used the light from her window to check it. She slammed the magazine back into place and readied the chamber. "Whatever happens keep your head down and stay behind me," Charlie instructed.

* * *

"Has Jangles told you who shot at him?" Mike asked.

Juan shook his head, "Not a peep- except to be a smart ass; Briggs can sure pick 'em." He drank his lemonade. "How his Charlie holding up?" Juan inquired.

"She's good," Mike answered.

"Has she put the pieces together yet?" Juan put money on the table to cover their drinks.

"Charlie feels pretty betrayed and confused," Mike nodded, "Give her a couple more days to wrap her head around it." His phone rang. He checked the screen, "It's Abby."

"Get it," Juan replied. Not a moment later his phone starting ringing too.

"Hey, Abs," Mike greeted.

"Mike, we need help," Abby, distress evident in her voice.

Mike looked at Juan and began to get up, "I am on the way- what is going on?"

"I don't know how, but Jangles is here," she relayed.

"What do you mean Jangles' cell is empty?" Juan frowned

Mike covered the mic on his phone, "He's at the house." They both ran out to their cars. Juan barked orders for back up. "What's going on?" Mike asked.

"He cut the power," Abby said.

Mike heard a muffled crash from the other end of the connection. "What was that?" he inquired.

"He must have broken in," she gasped, "I have to go."

"No, Abby, don't hang up!" Mike plead.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty ~ Straight for the Castle

"Stay on the line with me," Mike implored.

"He'll hear us," Abby replied.

"You don't have to say anything just keep the connection open- let me hear what's going on," Mike said, "I'll be there soon."

Jangles kicked in the back door just for noise. No one greeted him so he headed for the kitchen. Finding the knife block Jangles turned it upside down dumping all of the knives onto the counter with a clatter. He selected two knives, carefully slipping them into the belt behind his back.

Next Jangles turned his attention to the living room. He planned to kill whoever was in the house, but he'd put a little fear into them first. He spotted a bookshelf. Jangles grabbed the highest point on the shelving unit and with much effort toppled it over. All the glass knickknacks that had been on it shattered as they hit the ground. Pieces bounced back into the hair. The shards of glass crunched further as the books and finally the bookshelf itself fell on top of them. Jangles grabbed a surfboard down off the wall. He was over working his healing arm, but he didn't care. He slammed it into their flat screen obliterating the TV.

Upstairs the women had tip-toed into Mike & Abby's room. They heard everything going on beneath them. Charlie locked the door behind them. She went to the desk to find Mike's gun for backup while Abby dug Mike's bullet proof vest out of the closet. Charlie looked up at Abby. "Where's Mike's gun?" she asked quietly so only Abby could hear.

"I don't like them loose," Abby whispered. She handed Charlie Mike's vest then went to Mike's side of the bed and brought out the gun safe from underneath. She typed in the code. Abby turned the safe around to Charlie. Charlie finished securing the vest before retrieving the second gun. She looked over at the entry to the room. "That door isn't going to give us much time," Charlie sighed.

Abby still had her phone to her ear, but she didn't need it to hear the engines of two cars cut off outside. "I'm here, Abs, on my way in," Mike said from the other end of the connection.

Briggs walked up to the house from the beach. He figure to avoid upsetting Charlie he'd slip through the back door and up to his room. Finding the door broken in, his heart began to beat in his ears. The opening gave a full view of the destruction in the living room. He pushed the fear down and let his training kick in. Briggs drew his gun and entered the house.

Simultaneous with his entry Mike and Juan burst through the front door. Recognizing each other the agents shifted their focus. Mike with his head motioned for the stairs. The sound of a door being kicked in resounded down to the men. Then the sickening thunder of a gunshot followed by a volley of return fire.

They found Jangles' hand around Charlie's neck pinning her against the sink in Mike and Abby's bathroom. Jangles and Charlie blocked the only exit to the room. Abby was trapped behind them. "Let her go!" Briggs ordered.

Jangles heard three guns cock and released Charlie to raise his own. She gasped as she grabbed up her gun and took up a guard position beside Abby. Now four guns leveled at Jangles. Behind them the four agents had their focus squarely on the serial killer. Mike was the only one to move his eyes. His gaze locked with his girlfriend's. "You all right, Abby?" Mike inquired. Abby raised her head high to signal she was physically fine. She was terrified on the inside, but holding herself together outwardly. Panic was not going to get them out of this alive.

Charlie offered Abby an arm, "Behind me." Abby followed Charlie's instruction. Charlie guided Abby to one side. They circled around towards Mike as Charlie did her best to shield Abby from Jangles' reach. They made it almost to Jangles' side without him noticing. He was fixed on the men with guns. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his last chance at leverage slipping away as Abby inched closer to Mike. Jangles couldn't let her get that far. He snatched Abby gruffly by her shoulders before she could fully pass him. He placed her strategically in front of him. Mike called out to her.

"Get out of my way," Jangles commanded. Abby made up her mind- she was not leaving this house much less this room with Jangles. She brought her foot up and kicked him in the shin. In retaliation Jangles brought her up off her feet slightly then launched her back and down. Abby hit the floor and tub hard. Knowing the other agents were about to open fire, Mike dived down to cover her.

Jangles charged for the door. Juan pulled the trigger of his gun twice. Sending two shots into Jangles. The first hitting his chest the second caught him in the neck. Jangles flopped face first onto the tile. He did not get up.

Briggs rushed to Charlie and wrapped his arms around her. He dipped his head into her neck. She tried to push him away, but it was futile against Briggs' strength. Briggs wasn't ready to let her go. His whole body wracked with sobs. Charlie felt drops of liquid fall on her arm. Was he crying? She stopped resisting and allowed him to rock her for several minutes. Charlie smoothed down his hair.

Keeping his gun trained on the downed man, Juan went over to Jangles. He bent over and confiscated Jangles' gun. With no response from Jangles, Juan checked the serial killer to find he wasn't breathing.

Briggs loosened his grip on Charlie when he heard movement.

Mike pulled back and looked at Abby. She pushed herself up on her forearms. He brushed her hair back from her face, "Where are you hurt?"

"I don't know," she was breathing hard. For the first time fear crept into her brown eyes. The fall had hurt badly. Still did. What about the baby?

Mike seemed to read her mind. "I'm going to get you to a hospital," he promised. Mike scooped Abby up. Juan stepped back. Mike guided Abby to bury her face in his shoulder so she wouldn't see Jangles' body which he had to step over to get out of the bathroom.

"My car, I'll drive," Juan directed.

"Is she hurt?" Briggs asked.

"She's pregnant, Dumbass," Charlie retracted herself from him.

"Stay here and give statements when the rest of the crew arrives- I will be back," Juan directed.

* * *

Abby lay on an exam table with her shirt tugged up. Mike was on a stool by her side. A doctor who had introduced herself as Dr. Lin applied a cool gel onto Abby's exposed abdomen. Seeing Abby tremble the doctor smiled comfortingly at her patient. Mike squeezed Abby's hand.

The machine whooshed as Dr. Lin flipped the switch. She got right down to work using the wand to spread out the gel. "Here we are," the doctor located the baby, "Right on target for nine weeks- great size and weight."

"So, the baby is ok?" Mike asked.

"I'm not seeing any signs of distress- no abruptions and everything seems to be in its place," Dr. Lin reported.

Abby let out the breath she had been holding, "Thank God." Mike kissed her knuckles.

Dr. Lin turned the screen so the parents could see. She pointed out their baby to them.

"Incredible," Mike breathed. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen.

Abby brought her free hand's fingers to her lips. "There's our baby," she clutched Mike's arm.

"If you look closely you can see the heart working here," Dr. Lin gestured to the spot.

"You see that?" Abby looked to Mike.

"Yeah," Mike bobbed his head. Overwhelmed, he was practically rendered speechless.

"At nine weeks we should be able to hear the heartbeat- do you want to have a listen?" Dr. Lin asked, knowing that it would probably put the first time parents further at ease.

Mike & Abby locked eyes and both nodded profusely.

The couple waiting on pins and needles as the doctor went about making it happen. Neither knew what to expect. What only could be described as galloping sound came amplified through the machine. It was soft but definite. Joyful tears ran down Mike's cheek. In that moment, hearing the heartbeat the baby became so very real to him. Abby wiped the moisture away. She brought him up towards her and kissed him. Parting they turned their eyes back to the screen.

"Thank you, Dr. Lin," Abby said.

"Thank you," Mike echoed.

The doctor tipped her head, "We'll continue with the full work up just to be on the safe side, but so far so good."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One ~ Letting Go

"Charlie?" Briggs called as he entered the house.

"She's in here," Johnny beckoned from his seat in the redecorated living room next to the woman in question. Charlie wouldn't quite make eye contact with her ex.

Briggs stepped down into where they were waiting, "I got your text-." He looked around at all of his housemates sitting around in a circle, all solemn faced. It didn't take even a moment for Briggs to figure out what this was. He had just walked into an ambush. Charlie wanted to clear the air all right.

"Take a seat," Johnny motioned to a chair that was facing the others.

"What is this supposed to be? Some sort of intervention?" Briggs questioned sarcastically.

"Sit," Johnny barked. Briggs thought about turning around and walking out. From the look on Johnny's face, he'd tackle him before he set a foot outside. It was a major feat to get Johnny angry, even bigger to keep him pissed off. Briggs sat reluctantly. "You've pulled some bullshit over the time I've known you, but you really crossed a line when you drugged Charlie- that's a new low," Johnny began. Briggs stayed silent despite how the words cut. "We've all been enablers, I'm the worst offender," Johnny put his hand on his chest, "I could always justify it: you're a good agent, things always worked out, no one actually got hurt. I can't do that anymore." Briggs nodded his acceptance. "We've arranged a stay in a very discrete rehab and in-patient therapy facility for you out of state," Johnny said.

Briggs opened his mouth about to say something, but instead blew out a breath incredulously. He set his jaw.

"Juan gave us the paperwork to get you a leave of absence," Mike offered.

"You involved Badillo?" Briggs snapped.

"To get you a mental health break- which he is all for by the way," Mike dropped the file into Briggs' lap, "All these need is your signature."

"What kind of crap is this?" Briggs frowned.

"You need help," Johnny pronounced.

"Who are you to tell me what I know?" Briggs rejoined.

"We're your family so excuse the hell out of us for caring about you, Asshole," Johnny rejoined.

"Family," Briggs scoffed.

Johnny slammed his hands down on the arms of his chair, "You better listen up! None of us asked to be here, but, damn it, here we are." He leaned forward towards Briggs. "You know, you can run around pretending like we're not family, but guess what? That's what you call seven people all living in one house!"

"You're including her in that?" Briggs motioned to Abby.

Mike was about to when defend his girlfriend when Abby put her hand on his knee. "Maybe I am nothing to you- after all I'm just some girl your buddy was looking to get into bed," she retorted. Though the comment hit home with Paige and Johnny, it wasn't directed at either of Mike's friends. Even so, at least Johnny had the decency to look contrite. Abby appreciated their assistance in getting her and Mike together at the beginning. Still she knew they both had expected Mike to drop her long before this point. "But I am here because your actions have a ripple effect- they didn't just hurt you or your friends," Abby continued, "You could have gotten the man I love killed."

"Mike knew meeting with Jangles would be dangerous," Briggs countered.

"What if Mike had gone in to get Jangles without Charlie? You took his partner away and placed him in even deeper danger- he's going to be a father," Abby argued, "What would the baby and I do if Jangles had killed Mike under that pier because he didn't have the proper backup?" Tears rimmed her eyes. Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He squeezed Abby close assuring her of his presence.

After Paige and Jakes had their say. Johnny motioned his head to signal Mike. Mike licked his lips then shifted in his seat, "Briggs, in this short time I've been here you've become the big brother I always wished I had- I look up to you." Briggs looked at the floor, not wanting to see the disappointment in Mike's face. He had grown a soft spot for the kid. "At least I used to- there was a time I wanted to be exactly like you," Mike said, "Your file is impeccable- those case stats are what every agent should aspire to do. Even after following you to that NA meeting I still respected the hell out of you."

"I am working on my issues," Briggs interjected.

"Whatever you're doing isn't working. If you don't go to the Rehab and honestly work the therapy program, I will report your drug use with or without Charlie reporting you for what you did to her," Mike asserted.

"You really think you know me," Briggs snorted.

"You used to be such an exemplary agent," the younger agent said, "Where did he go?"

"Jangles killed him," Briggs replied.

"That can't be true," Charlie finally broke her silence, "That's the man I feel in love with- he's still inside you somewhere. Or was everything an act?"

"You know I love you, Charlie," Briggs insisted.

"You have problems, Paul," she sighed. Briggs hung his head. "If stooping low enough to drug me doesn't make you face facts, I don't know what will," she continued, "I don't want what happened to tarnish your record."

Briggs angled wounded eyes up at her. "But I go or you'll report me?" Briggs deduced.

"Not only will I report you, I'm gone," Charlie leveled.

He dropped back in his chair like she had slapped him. "You can't just leave," Briggs protested breathlessly.

"I got recommended for a promotion- lead agent at my own safe house and they offered me the job," Charlie reported, "If you don't go to the rehab and get help- I am leaving Graceland and taking Johnny with me."

"Just like that?" Briggs searched her face.

"Just like that," Charlie affirmed, "Did you think you could walk away without any repercussions?"

"I wasn't planning on coming back," Briggs admitted, "I knew Jangles and I were going to kill each other."

Charlie's face contorted. She pressed her lips together, but couldn't stop the flow of her tears. Briggs rushed to Charlie, kneeling in front of her. He reached up and wiped the moisture from her face. Her tears felt like acid burning his skin.

"I'm sorry," Briggs said.

"Dude, did you hear how messed up that sounded?" Johnny said, "It doesn't have to be like that."

"We're not here to attack you- this is us reaching our hands out to pull you back up," Mike added.

Charlie nodded then sniffled. Briggs' shoulders fell. Defeated, he picked up the file and opened it. Briggs signed the appropriate lines. He handed Mike back the file. "How much time do I have?" Briggs asked.

"You've got just under an hour before your bus leaves," Jakes replied, "I'll go with you."

"And make sure I actually go," Briggs said.

"To make sure you are ok when you get there," Jakes countered.

Charlie stood and reached out her hand to Briggs, "I've already packed your suitcases." He took her hand and pushed himself up. The rest of the group held their breath as she led him upstairs to get his bags.

"Do you think we got through to him?" Mike asked.

"For both of their sakes I hope so," Johnny answered.

Briggs & Charlie returned momentarily with the luggage. They stood at the door while the guys got up and joined them. "Will you come visit me?" Briggs requested of Charlie.

"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea," she declined, "You have to really work the program- for yourself. That's the only way you are going to heal." He nodded. Jakes, Johnny and Mike walked Briggs out.

Charlie went to a window to watch as the guys got Briggs into the jeep. She stood there almost in a trance as they started the engine then took off. Charlie stayed frozen in place until the jeep drove out of sight. She turned around to find Abby waiting for her. The younger woman met Charlie with sympathetic eyes. Abby opened her arms. Charlie walked into them accepting the embrace. Surrounded by Abby's offered strength Charlie let herself sob. Charlie was unbelievably tough, but forcing Briggs into treatment still hurt like hell.

* * *

A few weeks later it was time for another round of goodbyes. At the airport terminal drop off, Mike lifted their last suitcase out of the jeep. "That's it," he said slamming the trunk closed. The group looked between each other.

"You know you two are welcome back to Graceland anytime," Charlie offered through a weak smile.

"Thanks," Mike replied.

"You'll have to fly out our way so we can show you DC," Abby invited. She reached out and hugged Charlie.

"I'll definitely be coming when the baby arrives," Charlie promised.

Johnny stood back uncharacteristically silent. "You crying?" Mike teased.

"Something's in my eye," Johnny cleared his throat. They clasped hands and patted each other's back in a hug.

"The invitation stands for you too," Mike assured him, "Whenever."

"Don't change your number," Johnny quipped.

"This isn't goodbye- it's see you later," Abby smiled. She hugged Johnny while Mike hugged Charlie.

"You take care of her," Charlie charged.

"I will," Mike pledged.

Charlie caught Abby's eyes, "And you watch out for him."

"You got it," Abby agreed.

Mike & Abby took their bags and went inside to get all checked in. They got through security without too much hassle. After a slight wait, the plane was open for boarding. Mike put their carry-ons in the overhead bin, then took his seat beside Abby. He buckled, like she was already. They sat in contented silence while the pre-flight requirements were done.

"Any second thoughts?" Abby inquired as the plane began its taxi down the runway.

"Not one," Mike kissed her. He placed his hand over their unborn baby. She covered his with hers. They both were ready to embrace the new adventure they were embarking on.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: We've come to the end of this story. Special thanks to RosieColes95. It's been a pleasure to write this with you. Thanks also to everyone who favorited, followed, and\or read this story. I hope you've enjoyed it. In other news, I've got a short fluff fic _Happy Together_ that I'll begin to post here in the next couple weeks. After that I have _Revival_ in the outline\tibit stage. It's a rework of _Something Real_ that came in with a tie to _Saving Grace_ when I had the poll as to what Mike  & Abby fic to write next. **

Chapter Thirty-Two ~ New Beginnings

"I don't know how you did it, Mikey, but you done managed to clone yourself," Johnny quipped. The resemblance was even more striking than when he and Charlie had traveled to DC for the christening. Baby Charles rested against his father's shoulder. Bright blue eyes peeked out from behind long eyelashes. The tuff of hair on his head was a lighter shade of Mike's blonde. Charles even had Mike's dimpled chin.

"I didn't do all the work," Mike said, looking across the room to where his wife was sitting, chatting with Charlie.

"How has Briggs been doing?" Abby inquired.

"Good mostly, the therapy is an ongoing process," Charlie answered.

"Did you decide if you were going to attend any of the secessions?" Abby asked.

"We're actually trying couples' counseling," Charlie answered, "I figure if we really are trying to make things work I have to do my part."

"I hope it helps," Abby replied.

"So far so good. We've still been going out," Charlie said, "Actually dating is kind of nice."

"I'll bet," Abby replied. Going out much was not in the cards for her and Mike for the time being. Mike would still cook or order in a nice dinner at least once a week, trying to keep up the romance even with their hectic schedules. She tried to reciprocate when he was too busy on a case. Abby caught Mike's gaze and batted her eyelashes at him.

"When are you scheduled to testify?" Johnny asked.

"I should be the first witness they call tomorrow," Mike swayed unconsciously. Charles liked the movement. "Bello got his lawyers to stall things long enough," Mike sighed. His son was already nine-months-old.

"I'd pay good money to see the jackass' face when you take the stand," Johnny chuckled.

"What about you? He thinks you blew up," Mike pointed out.

"I'm on after you- the surprise will be gone," Johnny huffed, "His lawyer will ask what happened to me."

Abby and Charlie joined the guys on their side of the room. "Give me my namesake!" Charlie reached out for the baby.

"I was here first- he's my namesake too!" Johnny protested.

"Middle name," Charlie snorted.

"I think we created a couple monsters," Mike quipped to Abby. Charlie and Johnny were also Charles' god-parents. She laughed which in turn got a laugh from the baby. Charles lifted his head and smiled with his few teeth at his mom. He liked it when Abby was happy. Charles reached his little hands trying to grab hold of Abby. He leaned towards her. She took him into her arms effortlessly.

"Not fair!" Johnny protested.

"You get to hold him all the time," Charlie added.

"I could never get tired of my little prince," Abby smirked.

"How are the new guys working out?" Mike asked.

"They've blended in pretty well," Charlie answered. There were two new agents since Mike left and Briggs was reassigned. His therapist advised against returning to the FBI. Briggs didn't need the pressure of the job or access to his old drug contacts. That was a recipe for a relapse. He met them halfway transferring out of undercover work and into digital crimes. With his reassignment, Charlie was promoted to lead agent at Graceland.

Briggs came through the front door. Charlie came up as he closed the door behind him. "Hey," she kissed him.

"Sorry, I'm late," Briggs said.

Mike went over and greeted Briggs with a one arm hug. Briggs froze as Abby approached with Charles. His eyes focused on the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Abby offered.

Briggs swallowed and looked at her with wide eyes, almost in disbelief. "Yes, please," he said.

"Say hi to Uncle Briggs," she handed the baby over.

"Hey, Little Fella," Briggs greeted. Abby stood close in case Charles began to fuss. Briggs realized while he had been in communication with Mike, even calling him to congratulate him on his son's birth, this was the first time he and Abby had seen each other since the intervention. They walked over to the couch and Briggs sat with the baby.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you the last time I saw you- that wasn't ok," Briggs offered.

"It's forgotten," Abby accepted the apology, "Fair warning, if you hurt Charlie again I'm kicking your ass."

"Duly noted," Briggs nodded. Johnny had leveled a similar, albeit more detailed, threat when Charlie & Briggs got back together a few months after he completed the rehab. Briggs looked up from Baby Charles to Charlie. The thought of Charlie with a baby made his heart skip a beat. He had a while before he could prove that he could be trusted with a little human of his own.

"Comfortable, Peanut?" Briggs asked.

"Did you just call my kid peanut?" Mike frowned.

"And what if I did?" Briggs teased. There was nothing wrong with the nickname.

"How do you fell about that, Char-char?" Mike leaned down and kissed the crown of Charles' head.

"Seriously, Hubby?" Abby arched an eyebrow, "Veto."

"What?" Mike questioned.

Abby wrapped her arms around him as he stood. "There will be no calling our son 'Char-char'," the mother stated firmly. Charlie was his nickname when they were at home unless his godmother was visiting.

"Hey guys the sun's going down," Jakes called from the back door, "I've got the fire going."

Everyone gathered around the fire. It grew as the ocean swallowed the sun. Cracking open the cooler the group passed around the beers. A lively conversation brewed. Johnny leaded into a story, "Hey, Abby, has Mike told you about the teddy bear-."

"Hey, hey, hey," Mike cut him off, "Little ears, Man." He pointed to Charles.

"He's not going to remember," Johnny countered.

"Are you kidding? You say the magic word teddy bear- Charles loves his teddy bears," Mike protested. All fifteen of them. "I don't want my son scarred for life," he finished.

"Fine," Johnny went about changing the subject.

"Are you going to explain what he was talking about to me later?" Abby inquired.

"Maybe- it was work," Mike answered.

Briggs took Charlie aside. They walked out to where they could see with the light from the fire, but the others couldn't hear them. But Charlie scooped up a handful of wet sand and flung it at Briggs chest. Briggs got a handful of sand of his own and fired back.

Abby laughed at their playfulness. She laid her head back on Mike's shoulder. He angled down to see his family. Safe in his mother's arms Charles fell asleep to the sound of the soothing waves. "I am such a lucky guy," Mike sighed.

Abby looked up at him, "Love you too."

"You are so good to me," Mike hooked his thumb under Abby's chin. He brought her lips to his for a kiss. "Everyone should have an Abby in their life," Mike pronounced.


End file.
